


Sparks & Fire

by SEGASister



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/pseuds/SEGASister
Summary: Vicky Schmidt was the Straight-A student, the overachiever. Damien LaVey was the rebel, the delinquent. It's a typical pair-up: the good girl and the bad boy. But can they actually make it work…?
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. First Date

How did she get in this mess? How did she, Victoria Marie Schmidt, straight-A student and overachiever, end up on a date with the Prince of the Eighth Circle of Hell and resident bad boy, Damien LaVey? How did she find herself in the back of his car, on the run from the police with him? Let’s flash back to a little earlier that day, a couple of weeks after Halloween.

Vicky was just doodling in her sketchbook when she heard some banging on a locker. At first, she assumed that someone forgot their combination, but then she noticed Damien and Vera leaning nonchalantly against them, with Damien… shaking? Wait, no. He was just holding a locker shut, acting as if he was just getting a back massage. Vicky just walked up to them.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Damien answered, only for a familiar voice to whimper from the locker behind him.

“ _C-come on! Let me out! Please?_ ”

“… Do you have Oz in there?”

“Who are you, his mother?” Vera asked, filing her nails.

“No?”

“Then go away.”

“ _V-Vicky? Is that you?_ ”

Okay. Now she was convinced.

“Let him out of there!”

“Or _what_?” Vera hissed back at her.

“Or else… uh… You don’t know what I’m capable of!”

“No offense, Doll, but it’s like we’re being threatened by a cupcake,” Damien pointed out.

“Although, if you want your friend back, _you_ could always pay the ransom,” Vera offered.

“What do you guys want with money anyway?!” Vicky snapped. “Vera, your dad’s the CEO of a whole conglomerate, not to mention you’re a successful businesswoman in your own right. And Damien, you’re literally royalty!”

“Well, how else are we supposed to take care of our new pet? These things don’t pay for themselves, you know.”

“ _P-P-Pet…?_ ” Oz whimpered.

“Excuse me?!” Vicky gasped.

“Relax, Doll, we’re not putting a leash on the twerp.”

“Not unless he wants us to,” Vera said with a sinister chuckle.

“ _Uh… a-actually, I-I think—_ ” Oz began, only for Damien to bang against the door once more.

“Shut it, nerd! No one asked you.”

Now she was angry. Face still in a disapproving glare, she pried Damien off the locker, slightly electrocuting him in the process.

“GAH! The fuck?!”

She then zapped the locker open, freeing her shy friend. Vera just stood aside, just as shocked, pardon the pun, almost impressed at the short girl’s strength.

“Oz, are you okay?!” Vicky asked. Oz just nodded, running off before he could be shoved back in.

“Ugh… I’ll go after him,” Vera sighed as she slowly followed him. She didn’t need to run; her henchmen would grab him again soon enough. After regaining his senses, Damien pinned the smaller girl next to the now open locker.

“You think you’re real tough, huh?” he snarled, pressing his forehead against the space above Vicky’s head, until she could practically smell the brimstone on his breath.

“Well I’m certainly not cruel,” Vicky answered. “What? Just because I have compassion, it means I can just let people walk over my friends? I don’t think so.”

“That’s not what I asked, Blue.” Damien remarked. “I said: _Do. You. Think. You’re. Tough?_ ”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Vicky asked with a chuckle. “I can be tough when the situation calls for it. Why? Stumped this little _Doll_ overpowered you?”

“No. I like tough girls, y’know…” Damien answered, still with that overconfident tone and smirk on his face.

“Do you now?”

“Yeah. Is there a problem?”

“Yeah… I’m not into delinquents,” Vicky answered before slipping from the space. Damien just blocked her path, though he has toned down a tad.

“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it,” Damien chuckled. “What say you and I go out for a little spin tonight?”

“… If I say yes, will you and Vera leave Oz alone?”

“Can’t guarantee that,” Damien answered. Vicky just continued staring at him disapprovingly. “Fine… _I’ll_ promise, at least.”

“Thank you,” Vicky said, before taking out a slip of paper and writing something down on it. “My address. Pick me up at seven. Mother wants me back by eleven.”

And with that, the patchwork princess made her way to her next class. Damien, meanwhile, felt… odd. Odd in a good way. Vicky was almost like Liam: nerdy, preppy, but all around fun to mess with. But with her, something was… different.

There was something about her that grinded his gears, got his motor running. Maybe his interest in short girls had something to do with this as well? Whatever. He had a date with a cute nerd tonight. Might as well make it something for her to remember.

7:15 PM. Vicky was waiting in the foyer of her and her mother’s home. He was late. Of course he was. Vicky just groaned and decided to make her way upstairs. However, she then heard the rumble of an engine outside the window. The kind of purr only a high-octane vehicle could muster…

Vicky opened the door, and there stood Damien, dressed in a suit and posing next to a Lamborghini… how did he get that? Whatever. He’s a prince. He can afford it.

“You’re late,” were the first words to come out of her mouth. Was she not impressed by the grand entrance?

“Kept you waiting, huh?” he snidely answered. “I like to build the antici… _pation_.” He then took note of what she was wearing: a cobalt blue cocktail dress with a flowy skirt, one that, sadly, kept almost everything from the neck down completely covered. She even wore stockings to cover her legs. He never saw her put her hair in a ponytail before… it looked cute.

Next to her he saw, oh no. Dr. Schmidt? She’s already flunked him thrice in her Mad Science class!

“Ahh… not off to a great start, are we, Mr. LaVey. Tardy to my daughter’s date as you are with my class on a regular basis?”

“Aw, come on, teach,” Damien sighed. “Didn’t you teach us that time is subjective or whatever?”

“I teach Biology, not Physics,” Dr. Schmidt reminded. “You’d know that if you actually paid attention.”

“Whatever. I’ll have her back by midnight.”

“Eleven.”

“11:30.”

“ _Eleven_ , Mr. Lavey,” Dr. Schmidt growled. “Vicky, call me if he tries anything funny,” she instructed.

“Yes, Mom.” Mother and daughter shared a hug before Vicky walked over to Damien, him helping her in the car. Dr. Schmidt gave him one last-stink eye before Damien’s engine roared back up, and he started off the circular driveway and down the road.

“So… where are we going?” she asked.

“Eh, figured we just… drive around.”

“Just… drive around? We’re not gonna have dinner or watch a movie or anything?”

“Nah… just gonna play it safe,” Damien answered. “I know I can get kinda… abrasive, so I figured I’d take it down a notch.”

Vicky could’ve sworn she heard the faint sound of sirens slowly approaching them.

“Also, I totally didn’t steal this Lamborghini. I… borrowed it.”

The sirens were growing louder and closer.

“Damien…?!”

Damien took a glance in the rearview mirror… and inwardly cursed as he spotted red and blue lights getting brighter. Now, this was far from his first high speed chase. Under different circumstances, he wouldn’t panic as much, but he was on a date! He wasn’t gonna let the police ruin his date! His hand shifted gears, and his foot weighed down on the gas.

“Buckle up, Doll!” Damien yelled as he floored it, going from a relatively safe 50 miles per hour to a raging 80. Before she could even reach a seatbelt, Vicky just tumbled from the passenger seat to the back, upside down. She desperately tried folding her skirt up so Damien couldn’t catch a glimpse of her panties.

…

 _Right…_ that’s how she wound up here.

“Damien, what has gotten into you?!”

“Saving your ass from county jail, for one…” Damien muttered.

“What did you do?!” she yelled.

“I… I might’ve stolen this car,” Damien answer as he jerked the car to the right. Vicky grabbed onto the headrest to keep herself upright.

“MIGHT HAVE?!” she barked. “Cops don’t chase people who _might’ve_ stolen cars!” She screamed again as he turned onto a back road. Can Lamborghinis even be driven on rough roads? The car bumped and jerked all around on the uneven road, bouncing with every divot and pothole.

“Yeah, well maybe they’re just profiling me! Cops hate demons!”

“Because you stole a car! AND are taking me on a date in it!” Vicky shouted back. “Don’t try to deny it!”

“Alright, fine!” Damien groaned. “But they ain’t gonna catch me!”

Now, under different circumstances, the thrill was just enough to get him a minor high. But there was a cute girl in the back of his car now, and not in a sleazy way! He felt verile, he felt _masculine_! Vicky was just clinging to the back of the passenger seat, trying hard not to barf.

“Damien! You stop this car right now, or so help me I will barf all over you!” Vicky threatened, looking greener than usual.

“Doll, we got three-and-a-half hours left. I’m making the most of this!” he shouted.

 _“Damien LaVey!”_ screamed an officer over a bullhorn, coming dangerously close to the back bumper. _“Surrender and pull over, or we will begin to shoot!”_

“Seriously, Damien! I think we should listen to them!” Vicky agreed.

“BULLSHIT!” he cussed, but not surprised that they knew him by name. He’s been arrested more times than he can count. “Fuck… you had _better_ be hanging on, buckled up, or both.”

Vicky just listened, surprised he was telling her to take the necessary precautions for a change… And good thing she did too. Vicky’s reanimated heart was pounding in her chest as she gripped onto her own seat and squeezed her eyes shut.

Damien, meanwhile, drove into a nearby grass field. Now, the Lamborghini he stole didn’t exactly do well on rural terrain, but he was making the most out of it… even as a cliff came into view. But he didn’t slow down.

Suddenly, Vicky felt a deep descent. She couldn’t help but scream at the top of her lungs as she realized that they were _falling._ After a good five minutes, the car finally stopped, landing in a ditch. Vicky was just jerked forward, landing in Damien’s arms. He had to admit, he quite enjoyed looking at her from this angle. She looked cute.

“I know danger can be exciting, but you’ll have to be a little more patient,” he snickered. Vicky shot up, slapping the demon and getting back in the passenger seat. Quickly, she opened the door to puke.

“You disgust me,” she growled, in between purges. Damien in turn stepped out of the car and… was honestly concerned of Vicky losing just about everything she had to eat that day.

“Hey, it’s… it’s okay. Are you alright?” he asked. Big mistake. Vicky just walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

“YOU COULD’VE HAD US KILLED BACK THERE!” she shouted, trying to catch her breath. “Good gracious in Heaven, you are such an… UGH! You’re such a jerk!”

“Hey, I kept you out of jail, didn’t I?!” he shouted back. “AND safe! … For the most part.”

“Ugh! … I need a mint… and some acetometaphine…” she groaned.

“Okay, recognized that first one, but—”

“Tylenol, dangit!”

Damien sighed, reaching into his pocket as he happened to have both things. He immediately handed them to Vicky, who promptly swallowed whatever was leftover from both.

“Great. Now what?” Vicky asked, not really liking how their date was going so far.

A smirk grew on Damien’s face. “Oh, you know. We’re alone. We’re in a ditch…”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Vicky groaned. “Just take me home.”

“With… what? If you hadn’t noticed, I kinda totalled our ride.”

Vicky groaned and walked over to the car, beating her head against it. “You. Are. In. Sane.”

“ _I’m_ insane? Come on, I’m not the only one pulling crazy shit for someone I have the hots for?!”

“Are… are you serious right now?”

“You know I’m right,” Damien answered.

“Oh really? Know anyone else getting into high speed chases?!”

“Okay, that one’s just me, but think about it: what’s-his-face… was it Ryan? Or Byron? …”

“Brian!”

“Yeah, Brian. He’s going after Polly and Zoe _so hard_ , he actually drank Gremlin jizz on a dare. Still got him laid. And that hottie Amira? She’s hungry for Scott’s _sausage_ and Cal’s _hard_ ware, if you’re catching my drift.”

“Ugh. You disgust me.”

“Doesn’t change that she lit that space prince on fire when he interrupted her lunch with Scott, and that she busted one of the Wolfpack’s nards when bugging Cal. And ooh, that yellow twink has tons of gambling debts because he has a thing for high-profile, rich bitches way out of his league… Vera and Miranda can do better. And then there’s _you_ …”

“What _about_ me?”

“Well… you’re right here, aren’t you?” Damien asked. “You didn’t have to go out with me. You coulda kicked me in the nuts again… but instead… you took me up on my offer.”

“I’m doing this so you’ll leave Oz alone,” Vicky remarked. “You’re just delusional.”

“Ahh… I get it… you’re into Liam.”

“Pardon?”

“I mean, it only makes sense. He’s just as stuck up as you. You’re both crazy smart and got a knack for all kinds of nerdy shit I don’t get. You could get along.”

“So what if I am? … And what about you?” Vicky asked sternly.

“What about me?”

“If I’m gonna be honest… you seemed _desperate_ to wanna get with me, and even more so to think this bravado act of masculinity was gonna work. Why is that?”

Damien… had no answer for that. It wasn’t often he felt so dumbfounded he couldn’t come up with a response. After a while, he cleared his throat and answered, “You’re… you’re hot, okay? And I kinda have a thing for goody-two-shoes like you. I saw an opening… and I figured I should give it a shot.”

It was now Vicky’s turn to remain silent. It was nice getting compliments, sure. However, while Damien was also hot, pun not intended, he was _way_ out of her sanity league.

“Look, Damien, you’re attractive, but I’m not into crazy. I hate high speed chases, I hate running from the cops, and I _especially_ hate it when my friends are getting picked on. Frankly, you are everything I do not like.”

Damien felt a rock drop in his gut. That… that rejection _hurt_. It wasn’t pleasant, far from it. He’s _felt_ rejection before over the past twenty years: too much of a wild child to succeed, be loved, et cetera. Hell, it was the exact reason every single one of his exes broke up with him. Yeah; Damien was no heartbreaker, but he wouldn’t say he was heartbroken because of those breakups. He’d move on to a new partner within a week or a month or so anyway.

But now? Hearing similar words from _her_ mouth? The same mouth that glistened like metal thanks to her impeccable choice of lip gloss? The same mouth that chewed him out with the same bravery David brandished when squaring off against Goliath? … It hurt.

Before he can say anything else, the pair heard sirens and saw flashing lights. Great…

“Well, Bonnie, looks like the law caught up with us,” he chuckled. Under different circumstances, she would’ve laughed at his Bonnie and Clyde joke.

“LaVey! Put your hands behind your head and lay face-down on the ground!” ordered one officer. Then the werebear spotted Vicky. “Miss! Are your harmed in any way?” he asked as he and his team approached the pair slowly.

Oh great. She was gonna throw him under the bus now: say he kidnapped her and dragged her along on this—

“I’m fine, Officer. He… he didn’t lay a hand on me,” she said. “Just feeling a little nauseous, is all.”

Huh… she didn’t. Well, that was nice at least. Still, Damien groaned as he listened. He was at least happy Vicky wasn’t going to be arrested.

“I… guess I’ll see you in school tomorrow?” Vicky said as she was escorted to one of the squad cars, blanket around her shoulders. Damien sighed as he was lead to the other, handcuffs around his wrists.

Later, Vicky was returned home, escorted by the officer who honestly pitied the girl. She seemed like a sweet girl. What she was doing with Lavey of all characters was beyond him.

Immediately, Vicky took notice of her mother standing on the porch as she approached. The cop stepped out to address her. Vicky couldn’t hear what the two were saying, but judging by her mother’s face, it was likely he hold her how Vicky had to be, “rescued,” from a hoodlum delinquent that was, “thankfully,” behind bars. Soon after, he opened the door, and Dr. Schmidt took Vicky in her arms.

“Thank you so much for bringing her home.”

“Pleasure to be of service, Doctor. You and your daughter have a good night,” the werebear saluted as he went back to his car and drove off. Even after he left the driveway, Dr. Schmidt did not let go.

“Victoria Marie Schmidt, what happened?” she asked, in that surprisingly stoic tone Vicky’s known her for having.

“Mom, I’m fine…”

“You are _far_ from fine. Officer Daryl told me Damien got you involved in a car chase? I should’ve known he’d _stolen_ that vehicle.”

“Mom, I’m okay! Really!” Vicky shouted.

“You are now, dear,” her mother assured. “Now, go to bed, sweetie. You must be exhausted. I’ll take care of Damien tomorrow.”

“Wait!” Vicky shouted again, breaking herself from her mother’s embrace. “Can… can you do me a favor? And _please_ don’t get mad.”

“Oh. Sure. What is it?”

Damien wound up spending the night at the county jail for… he honestly lost count. How thoughtful of the sheriff to keep his cell ready for him: same sheets on the cold, hard bed, same shitty public toilet, same view of the barren parking lot. This cell was like a second home for him. Whatever. At least he got some peace and quiet before his dads paid the bail in the morning.

… Or not. 5:00 AM rolled around and he was woken up by the cop stationed to watch him.

“Your bail’s been posted. You’re free to go, LaVey.”

Dang, his dads were quick. He got up, making his way to the open cell door to pick up his belongings at intake. Boy, he was _not_ looking forward to their lecture of how this was the whatever’th time this month that they had to pay his bail. However, he didn’t face his dads. Instead, he was greeted by…

“Vicky?”

“Hey,” she greeted, getting up to approach him. Immediately, he took notice of the mad scientist sitting on the bench as well.

“Hehe… hey, Ms. Schmidt,” Damien chuckled nervously.

“That’s _Doctor_ Schmidt to the likes of you,” she corrected. “I would never had let Vicky go with you if I had known you had _stolen_ that car.”

Oh boy… here comes the lecture.

“But… she insisted you weren’t that bad,” Dr. Schmidt continued. “I’ll be seeing you in class _early_ Monday morning.”

“Yes, Doc…”

“Don’t push it.”

“Don’t worry, I convinced her to not grade you on your date,” Vicky said as she helped him outside. “You would’ve gotten a D.”

“D for Damien, right?” the demon snickered, stretching his arms as they exited the building.

“No…” Vicky mouthed to him, shaking her head. Well… this was certainly a first date to remember. Little did the pair know of what was to come for them…


	2. Holding Hands

After that first date, Damien would look for _any_ excuse to see her again. Unfortunately, that usually meant him going back on his word. So…

“Damien, come on! What did I do this time?!”

“You exist, Oz. That’s what you did,” Damien answered as he grabbed Oz by the collar. “Vera might’ve given up on the whole, ‘pet,’ thing, but I can still get some use outta you. Wait… no, that sounded weird.”

“Damien, what are you doing?!”

 _Yes…!_ Vicky!

I mean, FUCK! Vicky!

“Oh, uh… hey, Doll!” Damien stuttered, letting go of Oz. “I was just uh… asking Oz if we had biology homework,” he fibbed. “Isn’t that _right_?”

“Y-yeah…” Oz gulped. “I… gotta go,” he stammered, scampering off again.

“Don’t you lie to me,” she ordered.

“I wasn’t! I really did forget if we had biology homework…!” Damien fibbed again. Vicky just raised an eyebrow. “Fine, I was bothering him so you could come over again.”

“… Really now?”

“I mean… it’s like castin’ a fishin’ line, right?”

“Don’t compare Oz to bait!”

“Well, you came, didn’t you?”

“If I catch you bullying him again, you’re… you’re gonna get it!” Boy, Vicky was _not_ good at being intimidating. But Damien was tempted now. Dare he try to torment the ball of fright again and endure Vicky’s adorable wrath? Even so, she knew he was into her now, so she’d go easy on him right? Either way, he was gonna grab that opportunity by the horns.

“Hey, Ozzie! Care to tell me about that biology homework I missed?” Damien called out as he went towards Oz’s direction. Vicky was hot on his tail, tackling him to the ground before he could even turn the corner.

“You leave him alone!” Vicky shouted, clinging tightly on Damien’s leg, weighing him down.

“Alright, jeez!” Damien shouted, trying to fight her off. Unfortunately, their little skirmish was caught by none other than Principal Giant Spider… Uh-Oh.

“Miss Schmidt. Mr. LaVey…” PGS remarked.

“Good morning, Principal Giant Spider…” Vicky said, standing right up.

“My office. _Now_ .”

Vicky _never_ had detention before, much less lunchtime detention. Hell, she never got into a fight before… and yet here she was. Damien could tell this girl was a nervous wreck. Little Miss Perfect has a blemish on her _perfect_ record.

… And yet he wasn’t amused at her distraught expression. He felt… bad?

He just scooted his desk next to hers, reaching quietly for her hand with his tail. Gently, it wrapped itself around her wrist. With a yelp, she quickly pulled away.

“What was that…?!” Vicky whisper-shouted.

“What?! I was just—!”

“No talking!” PGS shouted from his desk. Both remained quiet after that. Damien could still see that look on Vicky’s face… that didn’t look right. So, instead of his tail, he opted to hold Vicky’s hand with his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze, ensuring her everything was going to be okay. He’s used to detention.

Vicky sure wasn’t though. How was she going to explain this to her mom?! Her mom was one of the teachers here! If she heard her daughter got detention, then she—!

Damien just squeezed her hand again.

It turns out there’s a bright side after all… detention wasn’t as bad as Vicky imagined it to be. Just… sitting in a room. Quietly. It felt nice… and his hand around hers felt nice too… She could get used to this… the hand-holding thing, by the way, not the detention.

This did not go unnoticed by PGS. However, instead of badgering them about it, he just let them be. He knew Vicky was an excellent student. He was sure this was just an off day for her and didn’t expect to see her here again anytime soon. Damien, on the other hand, well he’s just surprised Damien actually decided to attend detention for a change. At least he was behaving for once. PGS just let them be with their hand holding.

If anything were to happen from this, he hoped her good nature would rub off on him, and not the other way around… it’d better, for their sake.

Soon enough, the bell rang, both teens getting up to leave. Damien headed for the door but Vicky headed for the teacher’s desk.

“I’m so sorry, Principal Giant Spider. I promise, it won’t happen again!”

“I trust you, Miss Schmidt… it’s _him_ I don’t trust.”

“Uhh… I’m right here!” Damien shouted. It was then he realized he was still holding Vicky’s hand. Quickly, he let go.

PGS just rolled his many, _many_ eyes. “If you would be so kind, Miss Schmidt… do keep an eye on him?” Damien just rolled his own eyes at that.

“No problem, Principal Giant Spider,” Vicky said as both took their leave. “So…”

“So?”

“So how am I going to explain this to mom?” Vicky asked. “If she knows you’re involved in this—”

“She doesn’t _have_ to know,” Damien chuckled. “Just don’t mention me.”

She hesitated. “I can’t just _lie_ to her.”

“It’s not a lie. It’s a secret,” Damien corrected. “And secrets are sexy…” Vicky remained quiet at this. “Hey, babe—”

“Please don’t call me that…”

“I mean… aren’t we… you know…”

“An item?” Vicky just paused, pondering the notion. Her and _Damien_? She wanted to feel disgust at this… and yet she didn’t. In fact, her having a relationship with him almost _intrigued_ her. It was almost… poetic. The straight-A, teacher’s pet/good girl hanging out with a delinquent arsonist? It could work…

… Could it?

“That depends… do you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“On the condition that I get to, you know, be the boyfriend,” Damien answered, taking her hand again. He had gotten used to the static-y feeling it brought… he liked it. He earned a laugh from Vicky, who took his hand in turn. She had gotten used to the warm feeling it brought; she liked it.

“Okay… _boyfriend_. But we can’t let anyone know… not yet.”

“Got it, Doll. You are my dirty little secret,” he teased with a smirk, placing his finger on her nose. She just rolled her eyes and both headed to their next class, unaware that they were still holding hands all the while…


	3. First Kiss

It had been roughly a fortnight since then. Vicky had done well to keep her and Damien’s, “thing,” a secret. From her mother, from her classmates, even her best friends… she hated keeping this a secret from them. But they were busy winning over their own crushes… more so in Brian and Amira’s cases. Oz just got himself roped into Vera’s schemes. Vicky made a note not to ask what he was doing with that syringe… It’s safe to say that one of her friends has a date for Prom, at least.

Oh yeah… _Prom_. People were already getting their dresses and tuxes even though it was in the Spring and 20XX -1 wasn’t set to wrap up for another month or so. It was going to be rather hard keeping this secret for much longer… 

For now, though, Vicky was just satisfied with the two of them texting each other when she was at home. At school, they’d go back to arguing, with Vicky acting as a bodyguard for her friends against him. She knew he was doing this just so he could see her. She needed to work on getting the two to see each other without risking them or anyone else getting hurt or in trouble.

Vicky was working on her Laboring Literature homework when she heard her phone ring. One glance at the Caller ID and she quickly answered to avoid having her mom hear it.

“Hey…” she whispered.

“What’s up, Doll?” his voice asked from the other end.

“Just… homework,” she answered, only to hear him scoff from the other end.

“So boring shit?”

“ _Important_ … stuff.”

“… Fuck, you don’t swear? We need to fix that. How’s now sound?”

“I’m busy.”

“Then what am I supposed to do by your window until you’re done?!”

“… By my window…?” Vicky drew the curtains, and there Damien was, sitting in a tree, phone still to his ear. The demon gave her a wave as he spotted her from the window. Vicky then shrieked as she used her curtain to cover herself, even though she was just in her pj’s. “You’re crazy!”

“And you’re hot,” Damien retorted, able to make out her figure through the sheer drapes. “So, is that a, ‘no,’ or…?” he asked as he climbed onto her balcony.

Vicky just drew the drapes again, but he can see her silhouette still, quickly throwing something on for some reason…? Vicky opened the drapes again, now wearing a robe on top of her pajamas.

“You do realize my mom’s home, right?” Vicky quietly shouted into her phone, while still glaring at him through her window. “I can’t just tell her you’re here to take me out.”

“So? Just sneak out the window.”

“Nuh-uh. Besides, still have homework… speaking of which, you didn’t bother with yours, did you?”

“And why do I? Not like I’m gonna use any of that shit in my life.”

“That’s your problem. _I_ still have to do _mine_ ,” Vicky said as she went back to her bed, surrounded by textbooks and notebooks. Damien attempted to follow her in, slowly opening the window himself, when he had something thrown in his face… or rather, the thing threw itself: Vicky’s cat.

“GAH! GET IT OFF ME!” Damien shouted as he wrestled to get the Ragdoll off of his face. Vicky quickly went over and helped pry the cat off.

“Shush! My mom’s gonna hear you! Also, don’t scream at my baby…!” Vicky scolded.

“That fucker? It tried to claw my face off!”

“You’re scaring her…!” Vicky just pet the cat as said cat glared at Damien… did _everyone_ in this house hate his guts? But he had to admit, seeing Vicky with a big ball of floof in her arms, trying to calm it down… it looked cute. “It’s okay, baby. The big mean demon didn’t mean to scare you too much. Damien, say you’re sorry.”

“What?! I barely apologize to other monsters! I am _not_ apologizing to a _cat_!”

“Damien. Say. You’re. _Sorry_ ,” Vicky ordered, holding up the cat so Damien could apologize to her face.

“Grrgh…. mssreh,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Shelley can’t hear you. Say it louder.”

“FINE! … I’m sorry. You happy?”

Shelley just jumped down and walked back to her cat bed, stretching herself before falling asleep. Vicky just grabbed some bandages; more than likely, Shelley did a number on Damien’s face.

“You alright?” she asked.

“Eh… I’ve been bitten by worse things,” Damien answered with a smirk, only to be met with a pillow to the face.

“And to think I was worried about you…”

“What? No sympathy?”

“Are you… asking for it?”

“… maybe…” Damien mumbled, sitting down on her bed. Vicky just sat down next to him, sneaking a quick kiss on the cheek. That cheek suddenly felt hot.

“You’re welcome,” she said quietly.

“Uhh… my other cheek could kinda…” Damien began. Vicky sighed and went to kiss it as well. Each kiss left a spark behind. Hmm…

“You know, I think it might’ve scratched my dick during the scuffle, too.”

“Nice try. I’m not gonna fall for that.”

Damnit. It was worth the shot. However…

“I… think I might have a cut on my lip…” Hopefully, Vicky wouldn’t respond by putting medical tape on his mouth. Vicky was about to dismiss him again but… he was right. Shelley _did_ cut up his lip during the scuffle. But with all the knife fights Damien’s been in, he usually had a scar or two on him at any given time, certainly scars that needed more than just a kiss to make it better.

Vicky had to stand up while he was sitting down to reach his lips… but she did it. It might be due to the fact that Vicky was an electrified corpse, but there was definitely a spark between them. Damien just placed his hands on her waist, holding her to him and kissing her back. This surprised Vicky greatly. She kinda saw this coming but not to _this_ extent! Still, it felt nice… right until she felt Damien’s tongue trying to enter her mouth and his hands sliding down to her butt. With that, she broke the kiss and slapped him.

“Damien, you are such a pig!”

“Excuse me, Princess,” Damien scoffed. “Weren’t _you_ the one who initiated?”

“You had a cut on your lip, and bandaging it up seemed mean,” Vicky answered. “And if I _wanted_ to be frenched, I would’ve initiated that, too.”

“So you wanna do everything yourself, is that it?”

“Well… I’m just used to doing everything myself. I just don’t like not having control in a situation, is all,” Vicky admitted, sitting back down on her bed, back towards her boyfriend. “Honestly, losing control… it scares me.” Vicky just gasped as Damien hugged her from behind. Where did this come from? In all her time knowing him, he never acted like… _this_.

“It sucks… I know,” Damien sighed. Something was different. He wasn’t being so… forward. Was that… _compassion_ in his voice? Compassion, from _Damien_?

“Lots of people think they can just tell you what to do… what to say, what to think,” he began. “It pisses me off when someone else is making decisions for me… All these expectations given, when you don’t even know that’s what you want for yourself.”

“I’ve had my life planned out since I was first created. Things don’t go according to plan, I panic.”

“But is that life plan what _you_ want?”

Vicky paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Surely she made these plans herself, right? Get good grades, get into a good school, become a mad scientist like her mom, focusing on engineering… that was all her, right? Wasn’t it?

“What do you want for yourself?” Damien asked. Again, Vicky didn’t answer. Sighing, he turned her to face him. “Lemme tell you something. I… I haven’t told anyone; not even my dads know.”

“Oh… okay?” Vicky answered with a nod.

“You… you promise not to laugh?” Damien asked. Vicky nodded again. “Fine… I don’t _want_ to be the next King of the Eighth Circle of Hell.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I… just wanna be a hair and makeup artist.”

“A cosmetologist?”

“Huh… didn’t know there was a nerd term for it, but yeah. That’s what I wanna do. What about you?”

“… Me?”

“Yeah. What do you wanna do with your life?”

“To be honest… I’m not sure. I thought I wanted to be an engineer, a mad scientist like Mom. But… I don’t know if that’s her plan for me or _my_ plan for me,” Vicky answered. “However, I do have something that I haven’t shown anyone… not even her.” Vicky went to her desk, taking out a sketchbook and flipping to a certain page, showing it to Damien.

“… Why’d you draw a picture of me and Liam cuddling?”

“Whoops! Sorry! Wrong sketchbook!” Vicky apologized as she went to look for the right one.

“Still don’t forgive you for introducing Liam to that!” Damien said before Vicky came over with another sketchbook. Inside were hundreds, maybe thousands of drawings of clothes, mostly dresses. His eyes then fall to one in particular.

“Wait… isn’t this the dress you wore to Homecoming?” he asked, pointing to a navy blue off-shoulder dress with a skirt that went down to just past her knees.

“Yeah…”

“You designed this?”

“I _made_ it,” Vicky answered, pointing towards the sewing machine and a closet door in the corner of her room. “That closet there? Nothing but rolls of fabric.”

“Holy shit,” Damien chuckled. “You’re a fucking fashion designer!”

“Well… not yet,” she argued. “I know I’ll never join the ranks of Ruff Lauren, Calvin Frankenklein, Koko Chanel the Weregorilla, any of them. But outside of my dresses, I don’t have my designs out there.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re a fashion designer, babe!” Damien smiled. “Ametuer or not, a designer’s a designer!” And with that, he kissed her. Again, there was a spark, but Damien held himself back and just kept it to lip contact and arms around her waist. She just kissed back, giggling as he spun her around. Both were interrupted by a knock.

“Victoria? What’s going on?”

_Shit!_

Vicky said nothing, but pointed out the open window to clue Damien in.

“Catch you in school tomorrow, Doll.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips as he hopped out the window from which he came.

“Nothing, Mom!” Vicky answered as she opened the door. “Just… homework.” Dr. Schmidt just nodded, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

“Get some rest,” she advised before heading back to her room downstairs. Slowly closing the door, Vicky can’t help but feel a tickle on her lips where Damien kissed her…


	4. Spending the Night Together

The pair kept their secret relationship going for about another week or so, with Damien sneaking into Vicky’s bedroom every night so they could kiss and cuddle. She still hasn’t permitted making out yet, let alone sex. After all, if her mom found out about that, she’d probably burst a capillary. It’s a miracle they hadn’t been caught yet.

Especially after tonight.

Vicky was once again in her pj’s on her bed. No homework this time: just more doodling in her sketchbook, designing her prom dress, in fact. Just then, she heard a knock at her window. She playfully rolled her eyes and opened the drapes. There he was, her secret boyfriend, Damien LaVey… and he was drenched.

“You… you mind if I come in?” he asked.

“Don’t like the rain too much?” Vicky said as she helped Damien inside.

“Shut up…!” he grumbled, spotting a familiar floofball asleep in a perch. “You keep that fucker away from me.”

“Relax! Shelley’s fine. She’s just territorial,” Vicky explained as she helped Damien out of his jacket. “How long have you been sitting in the rain waiting for me?”

“Couple minutes,” Damien answered, taking off his drenched jacket. “My dads think I’m over at Scott’s.”

“I don’t know how to feel about you _lying_ to your parents.”

“Hey, they still don’t know about the whole cosmopolitan thing.”

“Cosmetology.”

“Whatever. And your mom doesn’t know about your whole fashion thing… or us. You’re not one to talk, Doll.” Vicky just groaned in defeat.

“Fair point…” she mumbled. Damien kept taking off his wet clothes and tossing them everywhere. Vicky just turned away as Damien increasingly became more nude. Quickly, she grabbed him a robe and tossed it to him.

“The last thing I need is having my mom catch you _naked_ ,” Vicky reminded.

“I thought the last thing you needed was having your mom catch me _at all_.”

“That too! … Are you warm, at least?” she asked as Damien observed the sky-complete-with-clouds-blue robe he was wearing.

“I’ve literally got fire inside me,” Damien remarked. “Of course I’m warm. Just not dry yet,” he added, begrudgingly covering himself with the robe Vicky provided.

“Good.” Vicky then took Damien’s wet clothes and placed them in her bathroom to dry. Damien had crawled onto Vicky’s bed, resting right by the spot Vicky was resting a moment ago. Of course he was doing a sexy pose as a means to arouse her. Judging by the brush thrown at him, missing him, it didn’t work. Vicky did join him on the bed, but turned her attention right back to her sketchbook. She wanted to let Damien know what he thought was going to happen… wasn’t.

“We’ve only been together for a little over a month. There’s no rush,” she told him as she went back to doodling.

“Why you gotta be such a tease?” Damien asked.

“Why can’t you be patient? When I’m ready… I’ll let you know,” Vicky answered, causing Damien to groan in response.

“Fine…” he sighed.

For a while, Damien just let it be… sitting beside Vicky as he listened to the rain outside, and the scribbling of pencil against paper. Everything was so warm and soft… quite the departure from his apartment.

“You know… this isn’t totally terrible.” Damien muttered, putting his arm around Vicky.

“Hmm?”

“Just… sitting here. Doing jack shit… it’s kinda nice, I guess.”

Vicky smiled in return, snuggling next to her boyfriend. The hours went by… the rain didn’t let up. Even Shelley hopped back on the bed, resting on Vicky’s lap. Vicky stifled a yawn, shutting her sketchbook as she looked over at the clock. Nearly 10:30…

“So… you mind if I stay here the night, babe?” Damien asked, turning towards her.

“Are you kidding? What if you get caught by my mom?”

“What if I don’t?” Damien answered. “We’ve been taking these risks for, what, a month now? What’s one more?” And with that, he kissed her again. That only lasted a second as Vicky pulled herself away.

“I guess… I guess we can take this risk,” Vicky decided.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Damien sighed, giving Vicky one last kiss on the forehead. Stretching himself, he took his place next to her, lying down… before they heard a knock at the door. “Fuck…!”

Vicky quickly motioned for Damien to get under her bed, while pushing him off. Damien shouted in surprise at this.

“What the f—?!”

“Damien, shush!” Vicky whispered as she went to open the door. “Uhh… hey, Mom.”

“Are you alright?” Dr. Schmidt asked. “I thought I heard you talking to yourself.”

“Just… just chatting with Shelley. Isn’t that right, kitty?” Vicky answered, turning to the undead Ragdoll crawling under the bed… where Damien was. “Looks like she doesn’t wanna talk right now…” Vicky added, secretly praying that Shelley wouldn’t try clawing Damien’s face again. Speaking of…

“The fuck do _you_ want?” Damien whispered to the cat currently in his face. Shelley’s paw playfully tapped at his nose. The demon tried to quietly shoo her away before his cover was blown. He quietly wrestled to keep her away as he heard Vicky and her mother talk. He barely paid attention to what was being said, just that two women were casually having a conversation while he was trying to keep the cat from scratching his face up again.

“Well, it _is_ getting late,” Dr. Schmidt added. “I don’t want you staying up all night.”

“Don’t worry, Mom. I was just about to hit the hay,” Vicky added, giving her mom a hug. “Good night.” And with that, Dr. Schmidt left Vicky be. The girl then went to her bed, clicking her tongue to summon her cat. Shelley just leapt from under the bed and into her arms. Damien slowly but surely followed.

“Bit too close for comfort…” he muttered.

“Really? I thought you liked the danger,” Vicky snickered.

“Shut up…!” Damien groaned with a blush, climbing back up onto the bed. “So… since it _is_ rather late…”

“Yes, you can stay the night,” Vicky answered. “But I don’t have a spare bed or sleeping bag… one that’ll fit you, anyway.”

“Why don’t we just share this one?” Damien asked. Vicky just rolled her eyes, silently telling him _exactly_ why. “You’re such a prude…!”

“Yeah, what of it?” Vicky asking, taking the, “prude,” comment with stride. Sure, she’s excited at the thought of having a boyfriend, especially a secret boyfriend, but she’s just not ready for the sexual stuff yet. “You know what? Consider this an opportunity to prove yourself,” Vicky continued. “If you can go the whole night without touching me… then maybe I’ll consider it.”

“What, is this some kind of test?” Damien chuckled.

“If you don’t wanna bother, the window is right there,” Vicky reminded as the sound of pouring rain continued to pound at the house.

“What if _you_ can’t resist?” Damien asked.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Vicky answered, joining him in the bed. “Good night.”

Damien couldn’t roll his eyes any harder. Still, he could go a whole night… right?

Less than an hour later and… Damien can’t sleep. Was it the rain? The fact that all he was wearing was a bathrobe and nothing else? The fact that his girlfriend was sleeping like an angel next to him? He had to admit: she looked cute when she slept. Now if only he could sleep.

Counting sheep being set on fire? No. That only kept him up more. He could try making himself warmer, but setting the bed on fire would be trouble for more than one reason… even though he _really_ wanted to. Then again, the robe made him feel stuffy. Perhaps he can shed it and just sleep with the blanket and nothing else? Whatever.

In spite of all of that, he was willing to respect Vicky’s boundaries… maybe it had to do with the fact that her bolts were currently connected to a charger and he could get severely electrocuted if he _did_ try to touch her. Not that he would’ve minded, but if he really did love her, he can resist copping a feel. The night seemed to last forever… Damien’s hands rose up, daring to try it… but sank back down as his conscience decided to speak up for once.

_“Come on, LaVey. You’re better than this.”_

“Hold up. The fuck are you?”

_“Uhh… your conscience?”_

“Like that little cricket thing from the story with the puppet boy?”

_“What? No! I’m that voice in your head who tells you right from wrong!”_

“Uhh…”

_“Not gonna lie, it’s surprising you’re actually stopping to listen for once.”_

“Why you gotta sound like Liam and Oz had a baby?”

_“That’s… beside the point. Is it really that hard to respect your girlfriend’s body?”_

“I mean… you’ve seen her! She’s hot!”

_“I understand that. But that doesn’t mean anyone can just feel her up whenever… not even you.”_

“I mean, I’m her boyfriend, aren’t I?”

_“Then that just means when she trusts you enough, she’ll let you. Besides, you know how that Interdimensional Prince keeps trying to marry you and your classmates? How did you all feel then?”_

“Well… huh… I guess uncomfortable. And it is usually her and her friends who bail us out anyway…”

 _“So, first of all, you should be_ thankful _for that, and secondly, you’re acting like a major IDP right now…”_

“What? Fuck you, brain!”

 _“I_ am _you, jackass! Now quit whining and go to sleep. You’ve slept plenty of nights without touching her, and one more certainly won’t kill you.”_

“But I—!”

_“‘But I—!’ nothing. I don’t want to hear it! If you can keep it in your metaphorical pants for tonight, it’ll be way better for you in the long run.”_

Damien thought to himself to get his conscience surgically removed… but he had to admit that little nerdy voice in his head had a point. Sure, he was a douchebag prince, but he wasn’t a total creep… at least, he didn’t want Vicky to see him that way. So with all his might, he resisted.

Damien was snoring loudly into the morning, so loudly that he could barely hear the rain, which had stopped a little over an hour ago… so why did he still hear running water? Damien opened his eyes and saw Vicky was no longer in bed with him…

Hey, a guy can think about his cute nerdy girlfriend showering, right?

He saw his clothes dried and neatly folded on her desk. Clearly she expected him to walk in on her showering to get them. Did… did she really not trust him that much?

_“Apparently not.”_

“Shut the fuck up you dumb cricket! This doesn’t concern you!”

With a groan, Damien got dressed, throwing on his signature orange jacket before he heard the bathroom door open. Vicky was already dressed, her hair already blow-dried.

“Morning,” she greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

“I had a dream where I was arguing with some naggy _twerp_ . I’m alright, though,” Damien answered.

“Oz isn’t a twerp…!”

“No, it wasn’t Oz. But you agree he _is_ a nag, right?”

“Damien…”

“Whatever… babe, can I ask you something?” he asked. Vicky sat next to him with a nod. “Do… you trust me?”

“… what kind of question is that?”

“I mean, hear me out,” Damien began. “I know I can come of as a little… ‘abrasive.’”

“Yeah…”

“And… I kinda have this whole reputation to set stuff on fire and hurt people…”

“What are you getting at?”

“… Does that make me a bad person?”

“Well, that depends… do you think it does?”

“Well, _no_ . In fact, I’m rather proud of being who I am! But… I’m worried that I’m, you know, turning you off.”

“Turning me off…?”

“Yeah…”

“To be honest, I am getting tired of you picking on my friends. Could you, maybe… do that less?” Vicky asked.

“Is that all?” Damien asked. “Alright, then.”

“It’s just that, well, I don’t want you getting in trouble again, nor do I want any of my friends getting hurt.”

“Hey, I at least try _not_ to hurt them. Just scare them a little.”

“Damien…”

“Alright, fine. I’ll keep it to a minimum,” Damien murmured. That earned him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

The pair sat in silence as both looked at the time: 7:00 AM… on a Saturday.

“So… do you mind if I hang out here the entire weekend?”

“Damien…!”

“Fine, I’m going! Sheesh…” Damien groaned as he made his way to the window. “So… see ya Monday?” he asked. Vicky just gave him another kiss on the lips.

“Monday it is.”


	5. Getting Caught Kissing by Friends

Perhaps with Damien’s weekly visits at Vicky’s place, it allowed them to keep up the cover of them not dating while on school grounds. It would go as normal: Damien would try to intimidate Oz, causing Vicky to intervene, allowing Oz to run off, leaving the pair alone. Sometimes, they used this opportunity to go to someplace private and hang out, or make-out. Slowly but surely, the pair was moving along in their relationship.

Little did they know that one of these days, they were gonna get caught.

Oz had ran all the way to the woods behind the school, panicking after Vicky had to come save him from being thrown in the dumpster. Normally, that wouldn’t be a _terribly_ bad thing. It’s just that winter’s coming and the dumpster’s currently covered with ice.

However, he stopped. How many times this month alone did he just run away after Vicky saved him? He knew she could take care of herself, but he still panicked. What if Damien tried to do to her what Damien tried to do to him? He had to go back. He had to check on her.

Fast as his little legs could carry him, he ran back to where he saw Vicky and Damien last: by the dumpster. To his surprise, they weren’t there. While he was relieved that Damien wasn’t gonna force her to go, “dumpster diving,” he was still worried. Oz had been running away for so long… He couldn’t just let this continue. He had to find his friend.

After a while of wandering around the school, he finally saw… _something_ moving behind the bleachers at the gym. He slowly walked over in an attempt to get a closer look, stopping once he heard a thud.

“Oww…!”

“Just hold still, Doll.”

Oz was close enough to recognize those voices… and his face nearly went pale. _Vicky?!_

Another bang. “Gah! Fuck!”

“Damien, you could stand to be a bit more careful…!” Oz then heard a yelp, running over to see what exactly was going on. He feared the worst…

What he found was Vicky against the wall as Damien held her up, kissing her. Immediately, his worst fears took over and he ran over.

“GET OFF OF HER!” he shouted, desperately trying to pry Damien off of his friend.

“Oz, what are you doing?!” Vicky asked.

“Trying to save you!” Oz answered as he ineffectively punched Damien. Damien… was not amused. Oz could barely even _hurt_ Damien, who was looking rather pissed that his make-out session had been interrupted.

He picked up Oz by the collar, like he had done a million times before.

“Listen, twerp. She doesn’t _need_ saving, you hear?” Damien snarled.

“Damien, put him down! _Now,_ ” Vicky ordered, causing Damien to drop Oz.

Instead of running away, he ran to Vicky to make sure she was okay. “Hey…! He didn’t hurt you too much, did he?”

“Oz…! Oz, I’m fine,” Vicky answered.

“B-but, but he was—!”

“Look, Oz… Damien and I are… a thing now,” Vicky admitted.

“What?”

“Can I beat his ass _now_?” Damien asked. A simple glare from Vicky answered that question.

“Look, Oz, I know this can seem confusing but—”

“Confusing? He’s thrown me in dumpsters! He shoved me in lockers! He was gonna sell me for ransom!” Oz began. “He’s _cruel_ , Vicky! How could you?!” Oz was close to crying right now from how betrayed he felt.

“Look, Oz… I know you can’t see it, but he can actually be pretty nice… when he’s not acting like a royal pain.”

“Uhh… I’m right here, babe!” Damien interrupted, clearly offended. “So when _I_ put you in a locker, I’m, ‘cruel,’ and ‘sadistic,’ but I guess Vera gets a free pass, huh?” Damien added.

“You’re not helping your case, Damien!” Vicky shouted, causing Damien to just keep quiet, mumbling under his breath. “Look, Oz—” 

“So, he means more to you than me, huh?” Oz dejectedly asked.

“What?! Oz, no! Don’t say that!” Vicky protested. “You’re still my best friend!”

“Then why did you keep letting this happen? Why did he have to keep picking on me even when you could’ve stopped him?!”

“You know… that is an excellent question,” Vicky agreed, turning to her boyfriend. “I know you have an image to keep up, but why keep picking on him?”

“How else am I supposed to get your attention?”

“You have my number, Damien!” Clearly, she was mad. “You really think I _enjoy_ separating you two?”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun this way!”

“That makes one of us,” Vicky huffed, remaining silent for a while before locking eyes with her boyfriend. “Go on, say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say you won’t bully Oz anymore,” Vicky demanded. “I want to hear you promise it.”

“I thought I did.”

“ _Clearly_ , you didn’t.”

Damien groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine… I won’t mess with him.”

“ _Promise_ it.”

“I _promise_ I won’t mess with Oz anymore,” Damien said, a little more clearly. “There. Happy?”

“If you _ever_ go back on your word again, we’re over,” Vicky threatened. Judging from the look on Damien’s face, this was the one threat that stuck. “Now apologize to him,” she demanded. Oz was just silent, waiting for something… even if he didn’t know what.

“I’m… srrpgh…” Damien quietly muttered.

“Damien…!”

“I’m… surregh…”

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry!” Damien finally said. “I’m sorry for pickin’ on you, okay?! I do it because I envy your ability to articulate your emotions in a healthy manner and I express my disdain by asserting physical dominance, alright?!”

Vicky and Oz just stood there… dumbfounded.

“Apology accepted…” Oz replied. He was just expecting a simple, “sorry,” but Damien just let that all out unprompted. That was weird.

“And like I said, I promise not to do that anymore. You gotta trust that I love your friend… I want to make her happy,” Damien confessed.

Oz shot Vicky another concerned look, and she simply nodded.

“Well… O-okay.” Oz acknowledged. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly pulled it out to take a look. “I-I gotta go. I’ll see you later, Vicky,” he stammered, preparing to make another retreat when Vicky stopped him.

“Promise to not tell anyone? Please?” she asked. Oz just nodded. “Thank you!” Vicky just hugged him, prompting him to hug back before he headed off, leaving the couple alone once more.

“So, do you really mean it this time?” Vicky asked, turning back to Damien.

“Yeah…”

“Do you?”

“I mean it,” Damien sighed. “I guess it’s just… time for me to quit messing around.”

Vicky couldn’t help but smile. “Feel that, Damien?” she asked. “It’s called being a better person. Hope you like it.”

“It feels so fucking weird!” Damien growled, frustrated. “How do you deal with it?”

“It grows on you,” Vicky laughed, giving her boyfriend a hug. Gently he hugged back. They didn’t go back to making out; they just decided to hold each other.


	6. Winning Something for Their S/O at an Arcade

Ahh, Cheesy Chuckie’s: the number one arcade and pizza place that isn’t haunted by killer animatronics! So many monsters of all ages love coming here due to the food, games, and overall atmosphere. That included one Mr. Damien LaVey; even his delinquent self can enjoy pizza and arcade games.

This time, he was able to bring Vicky along, but with a catch: Dr. Schmidt thinks she’s over here with her three best friends: Amira, Brian, and Oz… only one of whom knows about her and Damien, and so far, he’s been able to keep her secret safe… even if he did have to excuse why Vicky had to keep running off.

While the rest of the Color Squad was off having pizza, being sure to save their lead singer a few slices, Vicky was off playing games and collecting tickets with Damien… or at least she was trying to.

“UGH! How do you do it?” Vicky asked as she kept failing at Skeeball. Her mesley five tickets were nothing compared to Damien’s five hundred.

“It’s all in the wrist, babe,” Damien chuckled, collecting his bounty as the tickets spewed out of the machine. Vicky just sighed and took her tokens elsewhere. Damien hardly paid attention as he continued playing and his ticket count entered the thousands. It wasn’t long until he heard his perfectionist girlfriend groan again. He looked around and saw her at some sort of machine… stuffed to the brim with toys.

What the fuck was Vicky doing at the scam that was the claw machine?!

“Doll, what the hell?” Damien groaned, making his way over to the machine. It was then he noticed that one of those toys just doesn’t belong there… Who’d want a toy arm anyway? “How’d you even do that?!”

“I wanted to get you that stuffed bunny in there, and this dang claw keeps cheating me out! So… I tried to cheat the cheater…” Vicky answered, embarrassed. Damien, however, had a huge shit-eating grin on his face. “What are _you_ smiling about?”

“Aww, it’s a Christmas miracle! My girl’s growing up,” Damien smiled, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “Let it be known on this winter day, Vicky Schmidt attempted to break the rules.”

“Very funny. Now can you help me get my arm back or not?”

“Sure, hon,” Damien answered as he reached for his lighter and—

“And don’t set the claw machine on fire.”

_…Fuck!_

Whatever… time for plan B. Damien popped another coin into the slot, and prepared to snatch Vicky’s severed arm amidst the pile of toys… or at least he tried to. Grumbling, Damien put another token in, and another, trying to grab hold of the one prize that mattered. Each time the claw was just over Vicky’s hand, grasping for freedom, the machine would snap out of Damien’s control and go back to its place right. He _really_ didn’t wanna go for Plan C, but… he might not have a choice.

“Hey, Doll, you said your friends were here, right?”

“Yeah,” Vicky answered, gesturing to Oz, Brian, and Amira at the other end of the arcade with her free arm. “Why?”

“I… think we might need their help,” Damien confessed.

“What’s that?” Vicky asked, returning the smug grin he gave her earlier. “Damien LaVey, graciously asking for _help_? It’s a Christmas miracle!”

“I’m not gracious!” Damien protested. “I’m _begrudgingly_ asking for help!”

“Asking for help nonetheless, I’m so proud of you…!” Vicky giggled. He had to admit, her smile almost made it worth it. _Almost._

Damien walked to the other end of the pizza place. They were playing _Dance Dance Revelation_ when Oz noticed Damien walking towards them. On the one hand, he was worried that Damien was going back on his word, _again_ , even though Vicky tried to prove that Damien’s changed. On the other hand, Vicky promised that if he did go back on his word, she’d dump him, and he’s certain Damien didn’t want that. Even so, Oz still had the power to spill the beans… and Damien wouldn’t risk having his secret blown in front of Brian and Amira, right?

“Hey, Damien, what brings you here?” Oz asked. Amira and Brian just stopped their game and turned around. Neither looked happy to see him.

“Look, guys…” Damien began, not sure on how to phrase Vicky’s predicament. “Uh… Blue got herself caught in the claw machine! What a dweeb!”

“WHAT?!” all three of them shouted.

Vicky just rolled her eyes as she watched this unfold. Typical. Damien pretends he doesn’t care by laughing at the problem. At least Amira and Brian seemed to fall for that… they made her way over to help Vicky after calling the demon a prick under their breath.

“Hey guys…” Vicky greeted, her imprisoned arm waving at them from the claw machine.

“Damien, did you throw her arm in there?” Amira asked.

“What, _me_?” Damien scoffed. “How dare you.”

Amira just groaned, and popped in a token… trying the same approach to snag Vicky’s arm. It only took one try for Amira to succeed in her mission, leaving Damien and Vicky bewildered.

“I… WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?!”

“Duh. You ever try to win one of these things? You gotta grab the tag, not the toy,” Amira answered, looking back at the claw, and Vicky’s hand grasping at the mechanism before dropping through the chute. “By the way, you two _really_ need to do a better job hiding your secret romance from us.”

“You _knew_?!” Vicky and Damien asked.

“What?” Amira asked. “You two thought you were subtle?”

“Well, Vicky _kinda_ was…” Brian answered. “I mean, she got more angry after Damien pulled that stunt with Oz, but nothing really changed from that.” Damien was about to pulverize Oz for spilling, even though he didn’t, but one glare from Vicky held him back.

“Don’t worry, if people still haven’t caught on… we won’t spill,” Amira promised. “The last thing we need is our best friend getting ridiculed for dating a delinquent.”

Was she trying to make him feel better or get him more pissed off?

“You better not,” Damien huffed, before glaring at Oz. Neither of them said a word, but they understood that Oz would’ve been reduced to a puddle of goo if it weren’t for Vicky.

“Also… Mom _can’t_ find out about us!” Vicky told them, having sewn her arm back on. “You three can’t tell her under _any_ circumstances.”

“It’s cool, Blue,” Brian nodded. “We totally get it.”

“So you don’t mind that I was using you as a cover-up while Damien and I were on a date?” Vicky asked. The three of them looked a little miffed, but not entirely as they nodded regardless. Damien, on the other hand, just had his smug grin make a grand return.

“So cheating _and_ sneaking around?” Damien asked, snatching Vicky up in his arms, causing her to yelp. “You’re really turning into Monstropolis’s resident bad girl, huh?”

“N-No! No I’m not…!” Vicky argued, getting herself down, causing her three best friends to chuckle.

“So… What were you trying to get for me?”

Later, Damien was outside walking to his car, holding a white stuffed rabbit, its blue, stitched eyes positioned in such a way that made the plush long-eared rodent look smug. Vicky’s friends had taken her home just a few minutes earlier, so Damien was left alone with a smug bunny in his arms.

“What are you looking at?”

_“Huh. I’m guessing you’re gonna project me onto this now? A gift Vicky tried so hard to get for you?”_

“The fuck?! What are you doing back here?” Damien asked… yelling at his conscience.

_“No reason. Just checking in with you. I must say, I’m so proud of you keeping your promise and trying to help your girlfriend earlier!”_

“Whatever. It’s just a dumb arcade game.”

_“You don’t get it, do you, dumbass? You’re in a relationship. A real relationship!”_

“I’ve had, ‘real relationships,’ before! Five of them!”

_“And how many of them lasted this long?”_

“Sh-shut up…!”

_“The point is Vicky’s already trying so hard to make this work! And to see you putting effort in as well?”_

“Shut up you stupid bug in my head…!”

_“Is that any way to talk to yourself?”_

Damien was about to answer but he just kept silent. That smug look on the stuffed rabbit’s face didn’t help matters. Suddenly, he felt a buzz in his jean jacket pocket. Taking out his phone, he noticed Vicky had sent him a text.

“Home safe and sound!” it read. “I love you!”

Damien sat there… he just reread those three words over in his head. And with that, unashamedly, he cheered, loudly at that.

“TAKE THAT, DOUBTERS! FUCK YOU, HATERS!” he screamed as it continued to snow. He then leaned against his car, eyes going back to the smug bunny. “I take it you think I should thank you?”

 _“No, Damien. You made this happen. This relationship is yours. All I do is give you advice. You don’t have to take it. However, it_ is _nice to finally be listened to.”_

Damien put the stuffed rabbit in the back of his car, rolling his eyes almost. And with that, he headed home. Sure, he didn’t celebrate Christmas, but this was certainly the best one yet!


	7. Finding Their Song

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Who didn’t love New Years? Getting to stay up all night, drinking alcohol all night, partying all night. It was all exhilarating for the senior class of Spooky High! What better way to celebrate the new year than with a party at Polly’s? Good thing Vicky’s mom allowed her to go, just so long as she makes it back by 1:00 AM.

However, one thing that made this party a bit of a bummer was that she hadn’t seen her boyfriend of two months now at all. Sure, she enjoyed watching as her friends got drunk; she was their designated driver, and it at least saved her the trouble of sneaking off to see him. However… she still wanted to see him. At least they got to text each other throughout the night.

“Hey. Miss you,” she sent.

“Miss you too… how’s the party?” he asked. Oh yeah… Damien couldn’t make it. His dads have him visiting extended family outside the circles of Hell.

“Loud!” Vicky answered. “I wish I could find a quiet place… I wanna hear your voice.”

“Head outside. Should be quieter there.” Damien answered. He knew the layout of Polly’s home better than she herself did. He was currently right in the common area connecting some of the bedrooms in his great-granddad’s place, his little cousins all sound asleep. He waited until his phone lit up with a text from Vicky, saying she was indeed outside. And with that, he pressed call.

“Hey…!” Vicky greeted, shivering slightly.

“Hey, babe.”

“How’s Hades?”

“My grandad or the part of Hell?”

“The latter would be, ‘Tartarus,’ but either or?”

“Scorching; just the way I like it. And my grandad’s fine. Want me to tell him and grandma Percy you said hi?”

“Maybe when we’re more open about our relationship…” Vicky answered. “You know I still haven’t told my mom yet…”

“And to be frank… I haven’t told my dads either. They still don’t know about my wanting to do hair and makeup for a living.”

“Mom still doesn’t know I wanna be a fashion designer… she still thinks I’m gonna go into Mad Science as an engineer.”

“Well, I guess everyone’s in for a surprise, then,” Damien chuckled. “Hang on, babe. I want you to hear something.”

“Damien, what are you planning?” Vicky asked as Damien got into his playlist, surfing through until he found the song he wanted her to hear.

“Shush…” he instructed as he pressed play. Vicky heard the sound of an electric guitar softly playing, 3⁄4 time, key of E Minor. It sounded nice. This continued on for almost a minute until the lyrics started.

_“So close, no matter how far. Couldn’t be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters…”_

“Damien…!” he could hear Vicky’s voice from the other end. He shushed her again as the next verse played.

_“Never opened myself this way. Life is ours; we’re living our way. All these words I don’t just say, and nothing else matters…”_

Damien began mouthing along, almost as if he was singing this to her. Yeah, he can be a bit of a romantic; so what?

_“Trust I seek, and I find in you. Every day for us, something new. Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters…_

_“Never cared for what they do! Never cared for what they know! But I know!”_ Damien sang. He just let the song continue to play for his girlfriend, currently so far away.

Vicky, meanwhile, was close to tears. Damien… picked out a song for them? Just for them? She sat down on one of the patio chairs, curled up as the song continued. Honestly, it was almost as if he was here with her. As the song continued, she heard his voice alongside the actual band singer. His voice became more clear as it went on, singing at full volume as the song reached its final chorus.

 _“Never cared for what they say! Never cared for games they play! Never cared for what they do! Never cared for what they know! But I know! YEAH!”_ Damien was even playing a sick air guitar… and somehow was not able to wake up his cousins. Oh well, he’s cheering up his girl who’s still on the surface.

 _“So close, no matter how far. Couldn’t be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. No, nothing else matters…”_. The song began to wind down in the same way that it began. “This is for you, Doll.”

“Damien… th-thank you…” Vicky croaked.

“You’re welcome… whenever you’re missing me, play this,” he advised… he truly loved this woman. He wanted to see her happy… even if he couldn’t physically see her happy.

“Shoot! I gotta get my friends home!” Vicky yelped in realization.

“You’re on designated driver duty? That sucks…!”

“I don’t drink, Damien. I might as well… I’ll see you when you get back?”

“… Sure,” Damien answered, smiling to himself. “Text me when you get back home.” He didn’t know where _that_ came from. Concern? That’s new.

“… I love you.”

“I… I love you too.”

It was one thing to read it in a text, but to actually hear her say it? It sent shivers down his spine. Good shivers. Is this what it felt like?

“Hey, Vicky… one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Could you just… say that again?” he asked, only to hear her giggle in response.

“I love you. Good night. Happy new year.” And with that, she hung up. What was this feeling? The shivers were still there, but his heart… his heart was on fire! Was this… was this what being in love felt like?

Whatever this feeling was, it was metal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way… that might be mine and my boyfriend's song.


	8. Telling the Family

Ahh, the parent-teacher conference between First and Second Term. How fun…! This wouldn’t be a problem for students who actually bothered to show up to class, let alone pay attention, and get good grades, let alone maintain good grades. Damien… didn’t bother to do any of that this semester.

It didn’t help that his dads were currently discussing Damien’s grades with his girlfriend’s mom. Well, at least Vicky herself was there to somewhat ease the humiliation.

“So… how’d you think you did?” Vicky asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Vicky, your mom hates me. I’m certain she’s flunked me again.”

“Well… you’re normally late to her class anyway, and you never turn in homework assignments—”

“Doll, can we hold off on the _actual_ reasons your mom flunked me?” Damien asked.

“Sorry… Damien?”

“Yeah?”

“How… how long have we been together now?”

“Uhh, just under… two months, I think? Why do you ask?” Damien answered, putting an arm around her.

“Well, I… I think it’s time our parents know we’re dating.”

“Sure… lemme just write my last testament real quick.”

“I’m serious. The longer we hide it, the worse they’re gonna handle it.”

“Vicky… your mom already hates me. What makes you think she’s gonna hate me less when you tell her we’re dating?”

“She’s not. If anything, she’s gonna hate you more.”

“Real encouraging.”

“But the sooner we rip off the bandage, the better,” she informed him. Damien just sighed as the door opened, his blue dad, Stan, peeking out the door.

“Damien, your teacher asked to speak with you.” His eyes then went to Vicky, his son’s arm currently draped across her shoulders. His father raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“Excuse me… mind if I join in?” Vicky asked. “Heh, my mom’s the teacher…”

“Well… I don’t see why not,” he answered as the two students entered the classroom. Dr. Schmidt was sitting at her desk, Damien’s other dad standing next to it as Damien and Vicky sat down.

“Victoria? Well, this is a surprise.”

“Hey, Mom… before we continue, can I tell you something?” Vicky asked, causing Damien to groan.

“I think I know exactly what you wish to say.”

“You… you do?”

“It’s quite rare that this happens: your son’s tutor being involved in the conference. But considering she is my daughter, I suppose it’s to be expected.”

Wait. _Tutor?_ To be fair, this shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise, as Vicky had been helping him with his assignments lately. But that meant…!

“For once, Damien, you’re _passing!_ ” Stan roared, pulling his son into a hug. His other dad, Lucien, silently and gently patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m… passing…?”

“With a C- average, but I’m impressed. You’re actually improving, Mr. LaVey,” Dr. Schmidt complimented, almost condescendingly so.

Damien and Vicky shared a quiet glance of confusion… and the parents exchanged looks of their own.

“Y-Yes, but that’s not what I wanted to say,” Vicky said, breaking the silence. “Mr. and Mr. LaVey, you’ve raised such a… passionate son. I honestly haven’t seen a classmate more motivated than him,” she began. Damien would try to sink into his chair if he could out of embarrassment. “And I’m sorry to say that we’ve been keeping something from you… Damien and I are dating,” she finally confessed.

Dead silence. Damien just groaned, slinking out of his dads’ embrace and back into the desk below.

“You’re… you’re dating?”

“That’s right,” Vicky said, taking hold of Damien’s hand. “We’re dating. We didn’t wanna say because, well—”

“We didn’t want you guys up our asses about it,” Damien added.

“Victoria, I—” Dr. Schmidt began.

“I know, mom. You don’t like Damien. He’s a slacker, and a delinquent, and rude… but he’s not a bad guy. Like I said, he can be very passionate when it comes to the things he cares about. And… well… you dig away at that rough exterior, Damien’s incredibly sweet… I myself realized this.”

Damien finally worked up the courage to look back at his dads. “And before you two even start—”

“Damien, we’re not upset,” Stan began.

“Huh?”

“Vicky seems like a nice girl. You two could be nice together,” Lucien added, finally speaking. “I don’t see why you two can’t be together.”

“I do,” Dr. Schmidt argued. “Did you know that on their, ‘date,’ your son stole a car? He’s lucky Vicky managed to convince me to bail him out of jail.”

“He’s done worse,” Stan replied with a shrug. “Stealing a car is actually rather tame, by Damien’s standards.”

“As his teacher, I can’t say much. But has her mother… I’m worried that he might be a bad influence on her, you know?”

“Then again, Vicky has proven to be a good influence on him, has she not?” the red demon pointed out.

“He has a point,” Damien shrugged. “I’m getting better, I guess.”

“He is,” Vicky punctuated. “He really is getting better.” Dr. Schmidt remained silent as her gaze went from the couple, to Damien’s grades, to his parents, and back again. As a teacher, she can encourage Vicky’s influence. As a mom…

“Victoria, as much as I don’t approve of your relationship, you’re happy with him, right?”

“Yes!”

“You’re a grown woman, now… it’s not my place to dictate my daughter’s love life. As for _you_ Damien…” Dr. Schmidt continued. “As a mother, it would behoove you to keep your head on straight. But as both a mother, and a teacher… keep up the good work.”

Vicky just hugged Damien tightly. Damien didn’t care if his dads and her mom were watching; he hugged her right back. She was happy that her mother allowed their relationship, Damien was just happy to just have her. He looked up, seeing his dads looking more proud than they were even earlier.

“I’m just glad you’re starting off your final semester on the right foot, Damien,” Dr. Schmidt said with a smile before dismissing them all.

“Hey... can you wait for me in the lobby? I have a question for the good doctor about class,” Damien asked his fathers. Lucien and Stan shared a look between themselves before they nodded and exited the classroom. Nonetheless, Damien turned to Dr. Schmidt. “How come Vicky never has to sit through this?”

“Oh, I have a parent-teacher conference about her once a week,” Dr. Schmidt answered, taking out a hand mirror. “Isn’t that right, Ms. Schmidt?” Her face remained completely stoic all the while.

“Mom…! Are you sure you want Damien to see you like this?!” Vicky asked, slowly getting embarrassed.

“Nonsense, Victoria. It’s fine,” she assured to no avail. Damien couldn’t help but hold back a chuckle as this went on. “So how’s my daughter’s grades doing?”

“Flawless as always.”

“I hope her new boyfriend doesn’t change any of that.”

“She has a boyfriend now?”

“Yes.”

“Tell her I said congratulations.” The two of them just stared at this woman who seemed to hold herself together… after she just had a conversation with herself. “We speak of this to nobody.”

“Trust me; I’d rather nobody know of this as well…” Vicky muttered, making her way out the door, hiding her face. Damien Just has a smug grin as he followed her out, leaving the doctor alone to make herself presentable for the next set of parents.

“That went MUCH better than I thought it would, Babe,” Damien said as he and Vicky headed outside. “I mean, I don’t even know what I was so worried about!”

“You… you were worried about my mom…”

“Oh yeah…”

“You weren’t worried about us?” asked both of Damien’s dads, who were still waiting for them.

“Hehehe… yeah… And I was just talking to Doc about extra credit opportunities.” God, that hurt to say, not because he hated lying. Quite the opposite. But saying he wanted to seek _extra credit_ left a foul taste in his mouth.

“Well I for one would rather not embarrass your girlfriend. When we get home, you’re getting the talk,” Lucien decided.

“We aren’t even doing that!” Vicky shouted, blushing even more violet than before.

“Fucking really? I already know about that!” Damien squawked over her.

“Not everything, Damien. Victoria, was it?”

“Just Vicky is fine.”

“Vicky… it was nice meeting you,” Stan said. “Lucien and I suspected that something was… amiss with our son. Disappearing on a nightly basis and not contacting us is nothing new, but when he started becoming irritable during our family reunion over the Holiday Break…”

“The point is,” Lucien interrupted. “It’s good knowing why now.”

“Anyway… Thank you for helping our boy out.” the dads thanked before the three demons headed to their chariot. Damien just shot one last look at his girlfriend, a smile, albeit embarrassed from both of their parents’ shenanigans, on both of their faces.

“You’re welcome!” she shouted as they drove off. And with that, she finally managed to compose herself. Yeah… things were gonna be okay, right?

… Right?


	9. Failed Dinner Date

Sure Damien had a girlfriend now, but he still continued his affair with arson. What were the odds his two loves would come across one another? Well, now the restaurant they were having their dinner date at was engulfed by that sweet, _sweet_ fire. As much as he loved to revel in the flames, Vicky kept spraying that pesky fire extinguisher everywhere. After a few minutes of that, firefighters intervened. Thankfully, the snow helped stop the flames from spreading.

Vicky and Damien were now sitting in his car as the fire was being fought, the former clearly not happy.

“Hey, are you done sulking yet?” Damien groaned.

“YOU SET THE DAMN RESTAURANT ON FIRE!” Vicky shouted. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“You said you wanted dinner and a movie!”

“And I actually meant dinner and a movie! Not arson and… whatever you were going to replace the movie with!”

“Which would be… more arson.”

“Not helping!” Vicky groaned. “Damien, come on! You _just_ got onto my mom’s good side, why’d you have to screw it up so quickly?!”

“The hell are you talking about? Why would she care if I let a few buildings catch on fire?”

“Are you even listening to yourself?!”

“Yeah. So?”

“You’re just lucky it _didn’t_ spread to other buildings,” Vicky pointed out. “Just take me home…”

“Is… is it too late to say it was an accident?”

“Yep.”

Damien just kept quiet. He didn’t have anything to say… she just looked so pissed off.

“Hey, uhh… Babe…”

“What?”

“Look… lemme make it up to you. And I won’t even set it on fire this time! … If that’s alright with ya?”

“It’d better be one hell of an apology.”

“Great! Back home, then!” Damien hooted as he drove off. Vicky just kept quiet the entire ride. At least his taste of radio music was nice. She even began to doze off to the point where she hadn’t even noticed Damien parking the car. Only… he didn’t bring her back home.

Damien pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building he resided at. Seeing his girlfriend asleep, he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

_“Oh, so you’re bringing her inside your place, huh?”_

“Shut up. Don’t get any ideas!”

_“There’s a good boy. You’re doing your conscience proud.”_

Damien really needed to do something about that nerd in his head. For now, though, getting into his apartment. It was a small, disorganized mess. He’d been dating her for two-and-half months now, but he had a feeling that Vicky wasn’t one for messes. Her bedroom was bigger than this, and it was cleaner. At least the bed was… decently made. He set her down so she could catch up on her sleep. Only then did she wake up and realize where she was.

“You gotta be joking.” Vicky groaned. “Really? Sex?”

“What? No.”

“Then why did you bring me into your apartment, then?” she asked.

“Because you asked me to take you home, so I did.”

“Damien…!”

“Also, you were tired and you fell asleep in my car,” Damien answered. Vicky had no response for that. She just laid there as Damien sat next to her. “So, whatcha wanna do?”

“Didn’t you say you were going to make it up to me?”

“Yeah. And I’m asking you what you wanna do. I mean… most of our dates involve me just taking you places. I’d like to hear your input.”

Vicky smiled… and then looked at the state of his apartment. “First off, we’re cleaning up this pig stye of yours.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really,” Vicky remarked. “Cleanliness is next to godliness.”

“Vicky, I’m _literally_ a demon. That was the best you could come up with?”

“Can we at least take care of the dishes? And the clothes all over the floor?”

“Fine… but _only_ for you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll get the shovel.”

Vicky waded through the sea of clothes as she made her way to the sink… this kitchen was smaller than the breakfast nook in her kitchen back at home… no matter! She set to work on the dirty dishes… and Damien got to admire that his girlfriend has amazing _ass_ ets.

However, he still had a room to clean. Shovel in one hand, gas mask in the other, Damien got to work, cramming his shovel into the layer of filth that covered his apartment floor. He didn’t even have this apartment for a full year, and yet he felt like goddamn Indiana Jones.

“Huh… so _that’s_ what my floor looks like…”

Soon, he had them in a pile by the foot of his bed. And it’s at this point he realized… he didn’t have a hamper. Fuck.

“Well I know what I’m getting you for your birthday…” Vicky mused, having finished washing, drying, and stacking Damien’s dishes. She just took a can of air freshener and sprayed the dirty laundry in the meantime. “No wonder you’re usually wearing the same three outfits over and over again.”

“You’re one to talk. I barely see you out that, admitibly cute, sweater of yours.”

“I happen to have multiple blue sweaters varying in different shades and tints of blue, thank you very much. I’m clearly wearing my cerulean sweater today, as opposed to the cobalt sweater yesterday.”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re both blue.”

“And you say you wanted to be a cosmetologist. Knowing the different shades and tints of certain colors makes a difference, doesn’t it? You apply a rose gloss to a client’s lips, but what if cotton candy suits them better?”

“… Why do you have to be right?”

“Can’t help it,” Vicky smirked. “Now that we’ve gotten those taken care of… we can save the floor for another day. For now… wanna just watch a movie together?”

“Yeah, I actually got _Worth the Risk_ yesterday.”

“I kinda meant something romantic…”

“What? You don’t think a movie about a serial killer trying to find love before dismembering his girlfriends is romantic?”

Vicky didn’t answer. She just turned away after giving Damien that look she gave to everyone who’s bullshit she was done with. He hadn’t noticed her shiver, but he still got the hint.

“Alright, fine. Something sappy it is.”

“Great! Do you mind if I log into my Webkix account?” she asked. Damien just turned on his smart TV and let Vicky put her info in. His eyes widened at her recommended movies.

“These are all romcoms or musicals…!”

“Yeah… I know it’s probably not your taste,” Vicky said, finally selecting a movie, _Criminally Ginger_ . Damien immediately blushed at her pick. “What?”

“I… love that movie.”

“Really? _Criminally Ginger_ , the story of how a woman gets dumped by her boyfriend for being a stereotypical angry redhead so she decides to go to a law school to think more rationally only to find out she’s literally the most rational person there?”

“YEAH! Play that shit!”

“Sure… right after I tell mom I might be staying the night,” Vicky said before getting up to go call her mom. “I’m surprised your bathroom’s as clean as it is!” she called from that room as she spoke with her mom on the phone. Damien just rolled his eyes… sure their dinner date was a bust, but at least they can still have a rad movie night!


	10. Seeing a Movie Together

_“… And Mrs. Morticia O’Donovan was accounted for at 11:45. Which means she couldn’t have murdered her husband just before midnight. My client wouldn’t have had the time to kill her husband and go back to work before anyone realized she was gone.”_

_“And what are you suggesting, Miss Stone?”_

_“The writing’s on the wall, Your Honor. The motive, the murder weapon, the blatant perjury here on the witness stand. My client is 100% innocent! The true killer has been standing right in front of us, playing the grieving mother-in-law, Madam Elizabeth O’Donovan!”_

_“Alright, I did it! But I didn’t mean to shoot him! I would never kill my children in cold blood! I thought it was that whore wife of his coming through that door!”_

_“GASP!”_

Vicky had seen this film nearly a hundred times… and for every viewing past the first, she saw the twist coming a mile away. But still, even if the suspense was gone, the emotional impact always hit the same. It wasn’t often Vicky got to see someone else’s reaction… but Damien’s was interesting, to say the least.

“You go girl!” he cheered under his sobs. “You prove everyone wrong, damnit!”

“Damien?” Vicky asked. “Are you… crying?”

“No!” he blubbered. “I’m just… sweating through my eyeballs!”

“Damien, it’s okay to admit you’re crying,” Vicky pointed out. Regardless, he wiped the tears away.

“Like I said, I love this movie! If not for this scene alone, then just seeing her grow so determined to become the best lawyer in the state!” he admitted.

“Never thought you’d be into romance…”

“To be honest, I mainly watch it for the cute ginger who’s also a badass! … To be fair, her best friend and her make a cute couple.”

“I know, right?”

“… You know, she kinda reminds me of you,” Damien admitted, taking Vicky by surprise.

“Does she, now?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, she’s smart, capable, doesn’t take shit from anyone…” Damien mused. “I suppose the only real difference is that Ally Stone has actually handled a gun before,”

“I have so!” Vicky remarked. “What about that Christmas gun I got from Valerie?”

“Vicky, that was a red piece of plastic that sprayed tinsel,” Damien laughed. “But, I’d rather have the real thing with me,” he added, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“Damien, you can be a real charmer if you want to; you know that, right?” Vicky asked, kissing him on the cheek. “Wait, if I’m Ally Stone, then would that make you Arnold Boulder?”

“… Would I have to admit to being a know-it-all otherwise?”

“No, Damien.”

“Then, yeah… I could be the best damn Boulder you’ve ever seen.”

“SHH! Final scene time!”

_“You did good, Ally.”_

_“I was just bringing justice and truth to this city. I did what needed to be done.”_

_“Some would say you’re an unsung hero, you know.”_

_“I’m just a law student.”_

_“Well then, just imagine how great you’ll be when you graduate.”_

_“Thanks… Wanna grab a coffee?”_

“SAY YES TO HER, DAMNIT! You’ve been like her number one supporter throughout this entire movie!” Damien shouted. Vicky just giggled to herself seeing Damien so fired up. “I know, I’ve seen this movie dozens of times, and I shouldn’t be surprised by him saying yes, but it still gets me excited, you know?”

“I think I can understand where you’re coming from…” Vicky replied with a yawn. “I think I’m ready for bed.”

“Come here,” Damien said, scooping Vicky up in his arms.

“AHH! Damien, put me down…!”

“Sure, when I take you to bed,” Damien answered, placing Vicky back down on his bed, kissing her gently on the forehead. He just gave her one of his oversized t-shirts to wear before heading back to the couch.

“You’re not gonna join me in bed?” she asked, genuinely puzzled. To be frank, Damien wanted to join her, but he also wanted to respect her boundaries. He wanted to keep making up for their failed date earlier that night. But that question caught him off guard… was this a test, or a trick?

“You… want me too?”

“I mean… if you want to.”

“Uhh… just wait there for a moment.”

Okay, so this didn’t seem to be a trap so far… but how could he be 100% certain? For now, he headed into his bathroom so she could change into the makeshift pajamas. Also so he can think to himself.

“Hey, brain nag! What do I do?!”

 _“You rang?_ ”

“Yeah…”

_“Alright. What’s going on?”_

“She wants me to sleep with her! Okay, she didn’t say she wanted sex, and we’ve shared a bed before, but she wants me to sleep with her!”

_“And? Isn’t that what you wanted?”_

“Well, yeah… but she’s never asked for that before. She’s always… like… ”

_“I know: virtuous.”_

“I was gonna say prudish but…”

_“Maybe she finally trusts you enough. Just don’t push your luck.”_

Damien just stripped down to a pair of boxers and exited the bathroom. Vicky had already tucked herself in bed and dozed off again… she looked adorable. Slowly, he crawled in to join her and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. Oh, how badly he wanted to hold her…!

So he did. He just took her in his arms, one hand resting on her back and the other on her waist, not going up or down any further than that. She just nuzzled herself into his warm chest. This felt nice…

“Here I would’ve thought he’d be grabbing at my breasts or butt by now…” Vicky mumbled to herself. “I guess it’s nice to see he’s not a complete pervert…”

“Hey, I try,” he whispered back, letting her know that he heard her. “I just didn’t wanna go too far, you know?”

“… Go ahead.”

Wait… was she serious? Damien slowly reached out, and gently grasped Vicky’s rear. He heard her gasp as he rubbed it. It felt so soft… His other hand brushed against her breasts from outside the shirt… There’s very few women with a perfect pair in this world: Vicky was one of them. And her light gasps and moans were music to his ears.

“Do you like that, honey?” Damien whispered. Vicky nodded as he pulled her into a kiss. He even encouraged her own hands to feel his sculpted abs and chest. He didn’t go beyond just caressing her, but for now, this was enough for both of them.

Now this was something Damien could get used to…


	11. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Spooky High’s second term had officially started, which meant back to normal Spooky High shenanigans! Oh, and regular school stuff like learning and… stuff. Sure, a handful of new faces joined the ranks of Spooky High to finish the rest of the year here, but it’s not like any of them came to learn or anything!

As for some of the students already here, only a select few were actually focused on doing what one was supposed to do at a school. Vicky was one of them. She was looking forward to her first day back at school, back to the old grind of keeping the grades up while trying to get into a good college!

But she had something else to look forward to: Damien. She hadn’t seen in a few days, not since their date at his apartment last weekend. Regardless, she was still eager to see him again. Now, where would he be at this time of day?

Damien was currently trying to make his way to school… in the middle of winter.

_Fuck…!_

Damn his leather jacket and it’s poor heat insulation! Nancy, while a cool car, she ain’t hot… If she was, he wouldn’t be freezing his tail off—thankfully, not literally—in the driver’s seat in traffic. It also didn’t help that Damien had a poor tolerance for the cold anyway.

Why did he have to wake up so late that he’d be currently stuck in rush hour traffic? Normally, being this late wouldn’t bother him. However, for one, again, _winter_. For another, his super hot and nerdy girlfriend was waiting for him! Shivering in the driver’s seat, he punched the horn on the steering wheel, earning a chorus of honks in response.

“COME ON! I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE AND I’M FREEZING MY ASS OFF!” Damien shouted as he honked his horn again.

Damien was too gridlocked… he couldn’t even off-road from here. He groaned, and reached into his bag to get his phone and dial Vicky’s number. Good thing his fingers didn’t freeze off in the process.

“Hey, you reached Vicky Schmidt! I’m currently unavailable, probably in class or otherwise extremely busy, so please leave your name and number after the tone and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, I’ll get back to you. Sorry!”

“Fuck…!” Damien groaned to himself.

Elsewhere, Vicky was waiting for her boyfriend right outside the cafeteria. Now she was starting to get worried. It’s their first day back and he’s nowhere in sight! She went to text him, asking where he was, when she noticed he left her a voicemail… huh?

_“Hey Doll… it’s me. Sorry about keeping you waiting, but I’m a bit gridlocked. If this MORON WOULD JUST GET HIS ASS MOVING I probably would’ve made it. So… yeah. Looks like I’m late to school, which I suddenly care about. See what you did to me? You made me care about school and shit! Ugh… I still love you.”_

Oh…! He’s been stuck in traffic this entire time?! That’s terrible! Before she could worry herself sick any further, Damien finally, _finally_ made it to the building. Poor demon was as frozen as a juice pop… and he didn’t like it one bit. His nose was runny and he was shaking like a leaf. His leather jacket was draped over his shoulder, brushing the snow off him.

“Mmmgmrghm… fuckin’ Old Man Winter can suck my nuts,” Damien grumbled, approaching his locker… He would’ve made it there if it weren’t for a pair of arms squeezing his torso.

“GAH! You’re cold!” Vicky shouted as she recoiled.

“Thanks… I haven’t noticed,” Damien grumbled before turning around. He was happy to see Vicky, obviously, but he didn’t expect her to be wearing just her blouse… sure she was wearing her other clothes, but her blue sweater was missing… Wait, no it wasn’t. It was in her hands.

“Put this on,” Vicky instructed, holding it out to him. “I don’t want you catching pneumonia.”

Damien just wiped his nose. “It’s a bit late for that…” he sighed. “Besides… that looks a bit _small_ on me.”

Vicky would have none of that, however, as she placed it on him, the material stretching just enough to fit him. Sure, it didn’t cover his arms all the way, but at least he was a bit warmer.

“And if that doesn’t work, it’s a good thing I spent free period in Terrifying Textiles,” Vicky informed as she took out her backpack, opening it to reveal a purple scarf, a pair of gloves, a tail warmer, and… did she seriously make a winter jacket for him in forty-five minutes?! “I’ve been working on that last one for a while… saw you didn’t have any in your closet.”

Damien instantly burnt the fingers off of the gloves as he put them on. Shame, but this was more his style anyway. He kinda felt bad, though, since he knew Vicky was extremely good at clothes-making… and that she put time and effort into making these for him.

“Do you… do you like them?”

“Like ‘em?” Damien repeated. “Well… yeah. They, uh… look pretty nice.” He then put on the very warm jacket and scarf. “They feel even better!” Vicky assisted putting the tail warmer on, with one of her mittens added to the end for good measure. Even now, Damien felt warmth returning to his fingers, as if the blizzard outside never happened.

“Ah… that’s the ticket,” Damien sighed. “Thanks for coming through f—”

Damien stopped short. He looked over, and spotted his jacket around Vicky’s shoulders…

“I… got cold…”

“Well now you’re warm _and_ adorable.” Damien then picked her up and kissed her, Vicky wrapping her arms around him so she can kiss back. Did either care who was watching? Nope. 


	12. Discovering Dark Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Mentions and Depicts Self-Harm, Minor Mention of Blood and Broken Glass
> 
> Before we begin, I'd like to stop to inform you that this chapter highlights one of our main characters engaging in self harm. If you or someone you know feels the same way, send, "CONNECT," to 741741 and you'll be connected to one of their crisis counselors. I myself have contacted them and they've been incredibly helpful. If you feel suicidal, please call 1-800-273-8255 if you're in the US (1-888-628-9454 for Spanish, 1-800-799-4889 for those who are hard of hearing), or go here (https://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html) for suicide hotlines for wherever you may be in the world. Thank you. Please move ahead to the next chapter if you're uncomfortable with what's about to transpire. For those who wish to proceed, thank you.

The second term at Spooky High was now in full swing as January came to an end and February began. Unfortunately, this meant Damien was seeing Vicky less and less. She was busy applying for schools, going to open houses and interviews and taking college entrance exams. All of that on top of her other electives. Sure, he shared some classes with her, and was in Drama Club with her at least, not to mention they still got to call and text each other whenever she had free time, but that’s it.

During one of their classes together, however, he’d notice his girlfriend looking more… unstable. There was a twitch in her eye, her fingers were shaking as she held her pen, she was even more covered than she normally is, including her neck for some reason. Damien could barely focus on what their Mathemagics teacher was saying. For that matter, neither could Vicky…

He then handed back quizzes to the students, disappointment in his face as he approached Vicky and Damien. “Not your best, I’m afraid…” he muttered. Damien rolled his eyes, thinking he got a bad grade again until he looked over at his quiz paper. 90%? That’s the highest grade he got in this class! Wait… then who was he talking to? … Oh no.

He had turned to Vicky, only to find her seat empty. Did she just walk out of the room? While he’d normally be impressed with this blatant disregard for class courtesy, something seemed… off.

_“Uhh…! Follow her!”_

Damien didn’t find the need to argue. He found his opportunity to slip out of the classroom and try to follow her out. He then heard the sound of someone banging something against a wall… along with someone crying.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You stupid, STUPID IDIOT!”

That was definitely her voice. Damien quickly followed the sound. It pained him to get closer, to hear it more loudly, more clearly. But he hated what he saw much more. There she was, on her knees, a broken bathroom mirror in front of her. Shards of bloody glass lay on the floor.

“Vicky?”

That certainly grabbed her attention. She quickly turned to face him. Clearly she had been crying, and her stitches look like they’d been picked at, or picked out. Even her wrist looked like it was ready to come loose.

Damien slowly approached her. He wanted to run up and hug her, but he held back. Something told him not to. A part of him was smart enough to connect the dots, but… he wanted to give her an out.

“Vicky… what happened?” She just turned around so he wouldn’t see her face. “You tell me right now who did this to you and I’ll beat the shit out of them!”

“I… I did it,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry…!” Damien slowly approached her, seeing her shake like a leaf, trying to hold back her sobs.

He didn’t know what to do… Usually, he was good at hurting others, which meant he could protect her. But… this was so different. How could he protect Vicky from _herself?_

“What happened? Is… is this about that quiz? Look, I’ll try to pull some strings, call some favors… get that grade up, make it 100%!”

“Damien… no…” Vicky cried. “This isn’t just about that quiz…”

“Vicky—!”

“I… I’m a failure! They were all wrong about me…!” she sobbed. “But I have to be perfect… _Everything_ has to be perfect! … I got a letter from one of the colleges I applied for. One of the best in the state.”

“Okay, that’s good, right? … Right?” Vicky’s silence wasn’t comforting here. “I mean, that was an acceptance letter, right?”

“No… it wasn’t,” Vicky sighed. “My application got rejected.” Damien just placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Okay, which college was it so I can bribe them into accepting you?”

“Damien…! OW!” She stood up to face him before keeling over. She’d beaten herself up so much it hurt her to move.

“Sorry, sorry!” Damien gasped, easing his grip on her. “Forget about the college, that dumb quiz, everything for now. Where does it hurt?”

“… Everywhere…” Vicky answered as Damien sat down next to her.

Well… that wasn’t something Damien knew how to treat. He just kept hugging her, holding her hand to prevent it from detaching from her wrist. At the very least, he could try to stitch her hand back to her arm. It wouldn’t be much… but it’s a start. Healing begins with the little things. However…

“… I gotta get you to the nurse.”

“Damien, you don’t have to—AHH!”

Damien had picked her up in his arms and barged his way out of the bathroom, into the hallway of crowded students. Oh no…!

“OUT OF THE WAY, CHUCKLEFUCKS!” he roared. And with that, the hallway was cleared, either by going into classrooms or their own lockers. They kept this up until Damien reached the Nurse’s office at the end of the hall.

It had been roughly half an hour since Vicky vanished behind the doors of the Nurse’s office. Damien didn’t care that he was missing class—he’d ditch them anyway. But this time he was ditching for an important reason!

He sat on the other side of the doors… waiting for her to walk out of there. Oh great… her mom was coming just around the corner. But she was outright running, holding her heels.

“Where is she?!” Dr. Schmidt asked, ignoring Damien outright and pushing through the doors to the office. For the first time, he had seen and heard this woman not as calm and stoic as she’s always presented herself.

Damien caught the door before it closed again. He had to see Vicky for himself. To his disappointment, he couldn’t, and could only see the two older women. He was able to catch bits and pieces of their conversation, however. The nurse informed her that Damien found her like this and was worried. He couldn’t see what exactly the nurse handed to Dr. Schmidt, but from the look on her face, it wasn’t good.

“Give this number to her. They might be able to help further than I could,” the nurse said, hushed. Vicky slowly stepped out, wearing her bra instead of her sweater and blouse. Why did _this_ have to be the first time Damien saw his girlfriend in her bra?

She was stitched back together, yes, but her entire torso was covered in bruises, some of which didn’t look fresh… How long had she been hurting herself like this?! Without a word, he saw Dr. Schmidt embrace her daughter. He heard soft crying, but not from Vicky.

“Oh baby, why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you, Mom…”

Fuck. This hurt. Damien kept his back to the wall, trying to endure this aching that consumed his chest. He didn’t hear the rest of their conversation, but remained by the door, even as Vicky and her mom came out. Dr. Schmidt took notice of him almost immediately.

“… Thank you, Damien.”

“Hmm?”

“I was worried that you’d be putting my daughter in danger,” Dr. Schmidt began. “But… I was wrong about you.”

“N-no big… I just did what had to be done,” Damien answered. “Can… can she and I be alone for a moment?”

After a moment of silence, Dr. Schmidt nodded and let the couple be. So many emotions ran through Damien right now: anger, frustration, denial, fear, and utter heartbreak. Damien looked back at Vicky, taking her hands in his.

“Talk to me…” he said softly. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

It took a few seconds for Vicky to answer, “I don’t know… a few years, perhaps?” Vicky sighed at this.

“Has it always been this bad?” Damien asked. “Have you always been doing… _this?_ ”

“It just started as picking at my stitches… it only started getting bad earlier this year when I got my first detention,” Vicky answered. “But… Mom and I agreed for me to drop almost all of my electives and everything else I wasn’t a hundred percent invested in. I’ll… be seeing a therapist instead.”

While Damien was happy with the good news, the fact that her self harm had apparently become worse when she had her first, and only, detention… which he was a part of, made him sick to his stomach in realization.

“Fuck…! Is it because of me?” he groaned.

“Wait, what?”

“You said you started doing this earlier this year, because of detention, we started dating earlier this year, _after detention—!_ ”

“You seriously think that I started hurting myself because of you?”

“Maybe!” Damien groaned. “I just… I-I know I hurt lots of people. But the idea of someone hurting _themselves_ … especially because of _me_ … that’s not the same. I hate it.”

“I’m not hurting myself because of you, Damien,” Vicky interrupted, hugging him tightly. “It’s just the stress of school and everything…”

Damien hugged her back just as tight, and he will scorch you if you pointed out that you saw a couple of tears from his eyes. “I love you,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“I love you too…!” Vicky squeaked. Neither let the other go.

“You know, Doll… Valentine’s Day is coming up.”

“Yes?”

“And Polly’s probably gonna host another party.”

“And…?”

“I just… I wanna make you happy. I can’t fix all the problems you have. But if I can make you forget about them, even just for a single day, I’ll do it,” Damien promised. “Vicky, you’re… you’re important to me.”

“I… thank you,” she croaked. Suddenly, the bell rang. “So… lunch.”

“Yeah…” Damien set her down and walked with her to the cafeteria. This experience… terrified Damien to say the least! He had never been that scared in a long time. But he knew Vicky was feeling so much worse.

For the rest of the day, he stayed with her, and kept a firm hold on her hand. He didn’t care if people saw. But if people didn’t know, well, he’ll make sure everyone knows come Valentine’s Day…


	13. First Valentine's Day Together

Vicky woke up that morning to her phone ringing. Judging by the song… their song, she knew who it was.

“Morning, babe.”

“Morning, sweetie.”

“Check outside your window.”

“Wha…?” Vicky got up, opening the curtains and seeing a bouquet of flaming roses on the table on her balcony… Okay, they weren’t actually on fire, but they looked like they were.

“I know you’re not a big fan of me setting stuff on fire, so I got you those.”

“Aww…! Damien, you’re so sweet,” Vicky said, taking the bouquet inside. Even in her hands, the flowers radiated warmth… not as hot as actual flaming roses, but pleasant to hold.

“By the way, don’t put them in a vase with water. They, uh, combust…”

“Oh… good to know,” Vicky muttered. “They’re still gorgeous.”

“You’re welcome. Come on; get dressed and come outside.”

“… I love you.”

“I love you too, Doll.”

Damien hung up the phone, sitting in his car. He didn’t know what was better: hearing someone say those words to you or saying them back? Regardless, he waited until he saw the most important woman in his life exit the house and appear on the porch. That dress she was wearing, no doubt a Vicky Schmidt original, fit her perfectly… and not just because he finally got a good view of her cleavage and legs.

“You look wonderful…” he said as Vicky joined him.

“Thank you.”

And with that, Damien drove off to the school, clearly decorated to show the holiday spirit: pink and red decorations, flowers and chocolates practically being given away, as well as posters for the Valentine’s Day party later that night. Polly, Miranda, and Zoe had already gotten to work distributing little heart-shaped LSD pills, gift boxes of pure pink glitter, and actual, fresh human hearts to anyone who was unlucky enough to get too close.

“Yeah… no. I wanna stay clean for tonight,” Vicky decided.

“Aww, come on! You’re no fun.”

“I’m no fun because I want to be successful: good grades, good career—”

“Hey, what did we talk about last week?” Damien asked.

“I know… but drugs aren’t what I need. Or glitter. Or still-beating hearts,” Vicky said. “I just want time with you, okay?”

“Yeah… I can live with that,” Damien answered as they kept walking, before stumbling upon Vera pinning some poor sucker to the lockers. Vicky recognized that sucker immediately.

“VERA! Get off of him!” she shouted, only to realize she just interrupted their make-out session. “Oh… sorry…”

“V-Vicky?!” Oz stammered. Were his cheeks red from his blush, or was that just the lipstick marks?

“You and… Vera?”

“What a woman does with her administrative assistant is her business,” Vera snapped.

“Wait… assistant?” Vicky repeated. “Oz, did you get wrapped up in _more_ of her schemes?”

“Uh… w-well… you see…” Oz stammered, trying to cool himself before his face started steaming. “That day you let me out of the locker, V-Vera and I had a uh… long and thoughtful discussion.”

“If that’s what you want to call it, sure,” the gorgon muttered.

“One thing led to another… and now I’m kinda her assistant for her criminal app empire.”

“ _Kinda?_ ” Damien asked.

“The contract’s a little more complicated. He’s got a few more titles besides, ‘Administrative Assistant.’ Don’t worry, though. He’s in good hands,” she chuckled, letting one of her serpents slide behind Oz’s shoulders, nuzzling him.

“Well… congratulations,” Vicky said with a smile.

“Thanks… and you and Damien…”

“You wanna make something of it, twerp?”

“N-no,” Oz said, flinching at Damien. Luckily, Vera and Vicky stood between the two boys.

“Oh! By the way, are you two gonna be at the party tonight?” Vicky asked.

“Please, I’m hosting it.” Vera answered.

“Uhh… I thought Polly was…”

“That’s just what she tells everyone. Polly can draw a crowd, sure, but she can’t organize a _real_ soirée to save her afterlife,” Vera answered. “This time, I’m actually having it at my mansion. Enough rooms for people to fuck in. I’m sure you two will have no problem finding one.” This comment made Vicky blush profusely out of embarrassment.

“Cut the shit, Vera,” Damien growled through gritted teeth.

“Damien… you’ve gone soft…” Vera commented, chuckling as she and Oz walked away. The latter gave the pair a look of apology as his girlfriend escorted him off. Damien just scoffed.

“Who cares if I have…?” he asked under his breath. He felt Vicky grasp his hand again.

“There’s nothing wrong with soft,” Vicky said. “And if Vera’s dating Oz, she already knows that.”

“Heh… I guess you’re right.” He kissed her and escorted her over to their first class together.

By lunch, the pair was able to sneak in a few make-out sessions in between classes. And now they were off to a romantic lunch: candlelight, a string quintet—a string quartet plus harpist—the works! Just about every table in the main cafeteria had been set up like this. A little overkill for one day of high school? Certainly. But still worth it.

“Lovely lunch we’re having, huh?” Vicky asked.

“Hell yeah. I… I gotta say the cooks really pulled their shit together,” Damien complimented as he chowed down on his steak. Vicky in turn ate her chicken parm. Both were happy to see each other, be together… and they didn’t care who knew at this point.

“Ooh~! Perfect material for my next fanfic…!”

“Zoe, dear, that’s quite enough.”

Both turned to see Zoe and Liam de Lioncourt standing right next to their table.

“You’ll have to excuse her,” Liam sighed. “She’s been on a rampage, ‘collecting material,’ for today.”

“Can you blame me? Love is in the air!” Zoe squealed. Vicky just giggled at that.

“I take it we’ll be seeing you two at tonight’s party?” she asked.

“No…” Liam answered. “We won’t be partaking in the communal, consumerist practices of mainstream, ‘Valentines Day.’”

“We’re going on a date at the theatre!” Zoe clarified.

“Aww~! Congratulations!” Vicky cheered, causing the vampire to blush.

“… How’d you end up with her again?” Damien asked, confused.

“Well… we happened to share a love of Yaoi…” Liam answered, embarrassed. “And the rest is history.”

“Of course nerds bond together with nerdy things…” Damien muttered.

“Our first date ended with you getting arrested for grand theft auto. You’re one to talk,” Vicky pointed out. Big mistake. Zoe immediately scooted next to her, notebook and pen already out.

“Tell. Me. _Everything!_ How long have you two been together? What car did he steal?”

“2018 Lamborghini Urus,” Damien answered without even pondering it.

“Damien…!”

“Shush! Tell me more!” Zoe asked.

“It was a dark and stormy night,” Damien began. “And Vicky and I had to escape from the Interdimensional Prince’s goons!”

“That’s not wh…” Vicky began, but the look on Zoe’s face showed that she was just eating it up.

“Just let her have her fun…” Liam advised as Damien continued with this tall tale.

“We were sucked into a vortex to his realm, and he was going to marry the _both_ of us! But thanks to Vicky’s quick thinking, and my ability to punch things _really_ good—”

“Really _well_ ,” Vicky corrected.

“Thanks for the compliment, Doll! Anyway, we devised a plan to escape!”

“Oh, and the stolen car?” Zoe asked.

“Well, we needed a getaway vehicle, of course!” Damien replied. “And then, we had an intense chase sequence with the Interdimensional Cops!”

“And then I had to bail him out of Interdimensional Jail…” Vicky added with a chuckle. “With a super intricate, super tense prison escape plan.”

Zoe gasped, grabbing her notepad and jotting down everything she was told. “OMG! This is all so good! I gotta use this for my Crime Drama!AU!”

“Send me a link when it’s done?” Vicky asked.

“Definitely! AHH! ANOTHER CUTE COUPLE!” she shouted as she grabbed her purple boyfriend by the arm, and dragged him to go fawn over another pair of Valentine’s lovers.

“AHH! ZOE!”

“Have fun on your date, guys!” Vicky called out as Zoe dragged Liam off. She then turned back to Damien. “Was the truth not as exciting?”

“Have you even _met_ Zoe? She doesn’t settle for _realistic._ ”

“True… I mean she _does_ have a list of headcanons about your missing horn.”

“You know how I lost it: did it to piss off my dads.”

“I don’t think you said _why_ you wanted to piss them off, though.”

“Uhh… the spirit of teenage rebellion, duh!”

Vicky just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. However…

“What Vera said earlier…”

“Hey, don’t let her get to ya,” Damien advised. “She’s just jealous that you’re her but nicer, smarter, and hotter.” He then took his place next to her, placing an arm around her.

“What if… what if we did decide to… you know… go all the way tonight?”

“… Who are you and what have you done with my sweet innocent girlfriend?”

“Damien, I’m serious.”

Damien slowly blinked. “For real?” Vicky nodded. “Like… _for real_ for real?”

“Yeah…”

“Uhh… be right back. Gotta go argue with an annoying bug stuck in my head!” Damien responded as he ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Vicky confused.

“Alright. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!”

_“You’re joking. She’s asking for it. And I don’t mean in a sleazy way. I mean you literally heard it from her mouth!”_

“I wanna know if it’s her herself who really wants it or she’s just saying it out of, I dunno, peer pressure or something!”

_“You think Vera’s remark might have been part of it?”_

“I dunno… after I found her last week… she sounded like she was ready to crack. Pressure wasn’t doing her any favors, and I doubt it will now.”

“ _Hmm… that’s quite insightful. I’m impressed.”_

“Shut up, brain!”

_“Hey, I’m just thankful you’re actually listening to me more often…”_

“I said shut up, you insect bastard!”

_“Let me say one more thing, at least? … I’d say you’ll never know what she wants if you don’t ask, but you did, and she said yes. But ask her again later…”_

“Ugh… more talking…!” Damien groaned.

_“Get used to it.”_

On the one hand, Damien was finally psyched to finally have sex with his girlfriend! On the other, he wanted to make sure she was okay with it… Damien groaned, and headed back over to Vicky.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered. “So… you’re really certain?”

“Yes. I mean… it’s gonna happen eventually, right? Why not get it out of the way?” she answered. “Then again, I never actually did it with anyone so—”

“HOLD IT! … This shouldn’t surprise me as much as it does but you’ve never…?” Vicky shook her head before Damien could finish his question. “So why the rush?”

Vicky paused. “Well… that’s the thing. Nobody’s surprised I’m… a virgin,” she sighed. “I’m supposed to be the pure, goody-two-shoes, straight A’s honor roll student. The gifted child. The perfect girl,” Vicky answered. “And… well, you saw how well _that_ turned out.”

“So you—?”

“Why can’t I? What do I have to gain by staying pure?” Vicky asked. “If I want to do it, I should be able to, right?”

“Well… yeah…” Damien answered. “Look, babe, I just want you to be… fuck, the word’s at the tip of my tongue…”

“Comfortable?”

“… Yes.”

“I-I am! I mean… I _should_ be,” Vicky stammered.

“Look, Doll, there’s no rush,” Damien said. “You have all the time in the world to think about it. And only you can decide when you’re ready.”

“Thank you… and I think I’m ready now. Well, not _now_ now… tonight,” Vicky decided.

“Alright,” Damien nodded, with a small, genuine smile. “I’ll make sure you have a good first time, alright?”

“Okay,” Vicky said with a smile, pulling him into a kiss. He kissed back, gently moving her into his lap. This girl… she was _precious_ to him. I don’t think he’s referred to _anything_ as, “precious,” before. And you best believe that he was going to make her _feel_ precious tonight.


	14. Valentine’s Day Party (CW: Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy Valentine's Day (if you're reading on the day of the chapter release)! Secondly, this is a note that this chapter contains smut. If you're not comfortable with smut, then I suggest you proceed to Chapter Seventeen, as this and the next two all feature sex scenes. If you feel comfortable with reading about consensual sex between two adults, then I hope you enjoy.

Vera wasn’t lying when she said the party was under her control. Her mansion was totally decked out to support one hell of a get-together… but also took all the necessary precautions to keep her house from being absolutely ruined. Valerie was charging students who want to attend an entrance fee, as well as selling cheap condoms at the door for **50 Money**.

The turnout was impressive… quite a lot of people, but no losers. Vera knew how to filter out a crowd, it seemed. But, everyone was horny, as expected. Some were willing to wait and dine & dance in the banquet hall. However, others headed straight for the bedrooms. Damien and Vicky fell into the former category. After all the couples looking to get their freak on and left for the bedrooms, the crowd seemed a lot thinner.

“Nervous?” Damien asked.

Vicky nodded. And the fact that she didn’t spot most of her friends around didn’t help that much. Well, there were _two_.

“Salutations, fellow classmates!”

“Sup, you guys?”

Scott Howl and Miranda Vanderbilt. Well, this was a surprise.

“Oh, hey.” Damien nodded. “You two staying here for now?”

“But of course!” Miranda answered. “There are still so many pleasantries to be had!”

“And little sandwiches!” Scott laughed. To the surprise of no one, he had a plate full of them. “Anyone want one?”

“No thanks…” Vicky declined.

“Although, I must question… where have all the party-goers gone?” Miranda asked. “Does it have something to do with these strange little balloons Valerie was selling at the door?” She held one up, out of its packaging, and full of air… Oh dear.

“They taste great! I didn’t know balloons could come in different flavors other than… balloon flavored!” Scott said, holding up a few more. Damien snorted with laughter, trying his best to hide a smile. Vicky just looked mortified. Her face lit up with a blush much hotter than she’d ever felt before.

Damien just gave Vicky a look, as if to say: “ _Can you believe this shit?!_ ” Judging that her expression did not change at all, her answer just seemed to be, “ _No_ .”

“I think it’s time we find a room to sleep in…” Vicky said, getting up from the table. Damien had to follow her, just until the mermaid and werewolf were out of earshot. And with that, Damien howled with laughter.

“DAMIEN!”

“Oh, come on! That’s hilarious!” Damien laughed. “I mean, those two? They’re clueless!” It was at this moment he realized she was still walking. “Hey, Babe, wait up! What are you in a hurry for?” he asked, catching up to Vicky as she traveled deeper into the mansion.

“I just need some time alone, is all…” she answered as she managed to find an empty guest bedroom. She headed inside, sitting down on the bed immediately. Damien followed suit. As the two just sat in the room, without saying a word, it was easier for them to hear some other… _things_ going on beyond the mansion’s walls. Thankfully, those were easy to block out.

“So… you still want to…” he began to ask. Vicky nodded. As much as Damien wanted to get started right away… he knew he had to get her in the mood, first. “So… what do you like?”

“Hmm?”

“You know… what gets you excited?” Damien asked. “I’ll need a little something to work with.”

“Maybe some music?” Vicky suggested. “Something to slow dance to… so we can hold each other?”

“Alright… I can work with that,” Damien said as he began to scroll through his phone. Good thing he had a playlist of soft rock love songs saved, including their song. “Shall we dance?” he asked, offering a hand. Vicky took it as the first song played.

As they danced, Damien’s hands went to the back of her dress, finding the zipper and slowly bringing it down, unsnapping the button keeping the choker portion around her neck together. Good thing her dress was otherwise strapless and backless, because it went to the floor with ease. Vicky, in turn, unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted body.

Damien looked down, seeing his girlfriend in her underwear for the first time. He had to wonder why she decided to keep those perfect breasts of hers covered. Not too big, not too small; just the right size and right amount of perkiness. He even liked that they were of two different skin tones. Still, he was a bit worried to see bruises on her body… and with that, he got another idea.

“Hey, lie down.”

“Why?”

“Can’t a guy make his girl feel like a queen before he fucks her?”

“… Don’t like that term, but okay,” she said as she complied.

“What would you prefer then?” Damien asked, rolling his eyes and searching for body lotion.

“How about, ‘make love?’ Sounds more romantic that way,” she answered, blushing as she laid down on her back.

“Alright, then…” Damien chuckled. “Still gonna make you feel like a queen.” He then took the lotion and began to gently massage her body. Those adorable gasps and moans from when she stayed over returned. Damien leaned over her, letting his hands rub up her sides as he lightly covered her with lotion.

His hands stopped for a moment when he reached her bra. Fortunately, he didn’t have to pause for long; Vicky bent her hands behind her back and unhooked it.

“Go right ahead.”

Damien took a moment just to admire the masterpiece in front of him. They looked even better than he imagined. Now he wondered how they _felt_ . Squeezing out some more lotion, he began to fondle her breasts. Another gasp escaped Vicky lips, to Damien’s enjoyment. And Vicky’s skin… didn’t feel quite like skin, more like a special fabric that mimicked skin just enough, but felt more soft.

His gaze then went to her face, completely relaxed. Eyes closed in bliss as she was massaged and caressed. He couldn’t help but kiss her, and she gladly kissed back. Soon, it was her turn to have her hands travel to more private parts of his body. She quickly gasped and pulled her hand away as she felt quite a large bulge coming from his boxers.

“Oh my…! Is… is that…?!”

“What?” Damien asked. “Hey… nothing to be scared of.” He took her hand again and guided it to his briefs. “You can hold it for as long as you like…” Damien’s fingers lowered the waistband of his briefs, letting Vicky get a glimpse of it.

“Uhh…!”

“Hey… uhh… if you want, I could… shapeshift it.”

“Wait… what?” Vicky asked with a giggle.

“I’m serious,” Damien replied. “I can do that.” He guided her hand again as she wrapped her hand around his boner. Indeed, it did morph itself inside her hand. While this did feel strange, it felt strange in a good way. Just thinking about Damien’s shifting form… it made her blush, for sure.

Both sat up, looking at each other’s naked bodies… almost in Vicky’s case. She still had her panties on. Damien pulled her in for another kiss, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other hand going in between her own legs. Vicky squealed in his lips as she felt his hand go inside her panties.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t ya?” Damien whispered before going back to frenching and fingering her. Vicky’s moans and whimpers only got louder, and Damien loved every sound she made. “I wanna hear you beg for me…!”

“Damien…!”

“You ready, Doll?”

“Yes…! I want you to make love to me!”

“Yeah? Well, I’ll give you all the love I’ve fuckin’ got!” he growled, pinning his girlfriend down to the bed and removing his boxers the rest of the way with his tail. “You… you ready…?”

Vicky hesitated before giving her answer. “I’m nervous…!”

“It’s okay, Doll… just focus on me, okay?” Damien said, his voice getting a little softer. “I’ll go nice and slow for you…” Vicky nodded as he positioned himself above her, letting his cock, now shaped to better suit the virgin beneath him, pointing towards her. The tip slowly approached her pussy…

“Okay…! I’m ready…”

Damien nodded, and pushed himself into her slowly, holding Vicky’s hands the whole time. Unsurprisingly, she shrieked upon initial penetration.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah…! Keep going…!”

Damien pushed a little further, and Vicky’s legs instantly went numb from the pure pleasure. Her moans melted together, growing steadily higher as he continued to thrust. Damien’s hands stayed on Vicky’s shoulders, keeping her body steady as his thrusting slowly and gently got faster.

“Yes…!” Vicky cried, her own hands gripping the sheets. “YES! Aaah~!”

“You like that?” Damien asked with a smirk… not because he wanted to make sure she was genuinely enjoying herself or anything. She just nodded as he kept up the pace. Damien cursed under his breath… this was just too good… she felt too perfect!

“Damien, I love you!”

“I love you, Doll!” Damien roared, thrusting as fast and as hard as his hips would allow. One last scream and one last roar… and it was over. Both were sweating profusely, basking in the warmth of their bodies.

“Whoa…!”

“Yeah… you sure this was your first time?”

“Damien!” Vicky shrieked, quickly getting under the covers, blushing.

“What? That was great,” Damien laughed, joining her under the covers. “ _You_ were great.”

“I was…?”

“Better than anyone else I got to fuck with,” Damien answered. Vicky just turned away. Of course she wouldn’t be _his_ first… “Hey, wait… I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, trying to correct himself.

“No. It’s fine…” Vicky sighed. “You’re a real lady-killer, I get it.” She kept quiet as Damien embraced her from behind.

“I don’t kill ladies…” Damien said. “I treat ‘em _right_. And I’m gonna treat _you_ right.”

“Thank you.”

After a few minutes of staying like this, the pair fell asleep.


	15. Morning Cuddles (CW: Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this has an explicit sex scene in it, so if you're not comfortable enough with reading it, then go ahead and skip to Chapter 17.

The sun was peeking through the curtains of the guest bedroom. A lot of couples spent the night at the Oberlin manor… but only a handful stuck around when morning came. Damien and Vicky were one of them. Vicky woke up to the sun, yes, but also to Damien clinging to her like a child would to their favorite stuffed animal. It was warm… very warm. But she felt safe, too.

Last night… it’s been said that the first time was supposed to be painful, but magical. Oh boy… it was…! The bed was a mess… and the demon was fast asleep. Vicky quite enjoyed being in his embrace. Surely she wouldn’t mind staying this way for a little while longer.

Vicky could hear footsteps and hushed voices in the hallway outside, and was reminded that there were plenty of other people in the house. At least she had a little privacy with Damien. She wondered how many couples were just one-night stands, and how many were blossoming into something genuine, like theirs… She just smiled to herself, relaxing in Damien’s embrace.

As for Damien… he did _not_ want to let her go. Damien’s had his fair share of exes, but Vicky was unlike any of them. Not like Hope, not like Miranda, not like Aaravi, certainly not like Liam… Yes, he and Liam dated for a while; what’s your problem? Vicky just didn’t compare to _any_ of them. Something inside him told him she was special. Really special.

“Morning, honey…” Vicky purred.

“Hey, Doll…” Damien greeted, helping her sit up, mainly so he can gaze upon her lovely breasts. “You look beautiful.”

“Damien, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better…”

“Who the fuck says I’m lying?” Damien asked, placing a kiss on each one, causing Vicky to giggle.

“I’m ticklish down there, be careful…!” she informed as Damien persisted before coming up and kissing her proper. “Hey Damien… you think we might be the only ones left?”

“Well, if we are… I’m sure nobody’d mind if we decided to just walk around nude.”

“DAMIEN!” Vicky shouted, throwing a pillow in his face. Good to know that despite the fact that Vicky was no longer a virgin, she was still sensitive about showing her goodies to everyone who wasn’t him.

“Well, if we _aren’t_ the only ones left, they definitely would’ve heard that.”

“Let’s… let’s just get dressed and get breakfast, okay?” Vicky suggested as she got up, putting her bra back on. Damien joined her after he threw on his boxers… still a little off put waking up in Oberlin Manor.

“Damien… you’re still hard…”

“Huh. So I am,” Damien muttered with a shrug… and then a smirk. “You mind helping me out with this?”

Now if this was the beginning of their relationship, Vicky would’ve given him a hard no. Roughly three-and-a-half months later, however… “What did you have in mind?”

“A round two would be nice, but…” Damien began, eyes going to her lips. Vicky’s cheeks lit up as she realized just where he was staring.

“You actually want me to blow you?”

“I wouldn’t put it so crassly…”

“Yes, you would,” Vicky sighed.

“But yeah, that is if you’re up for it, Doll,” Damien teased with a smirk, tail wrapping itself around her wrist again.

Vicky hesitated. “I just… I wanna make sure we’re alone first.”

“Hey, no one’s gonna barge in on us. I’m sure of it,” Damien reassured as he stroked her hair gently.

“If you’re sure of it, then…” Vicky answered. “So… how do I…?” Damien just repositioned himself so he was lying back on the bed.

“Just how you think.” Damien answered. “I’ll guide you along if you need help.” Vicky just sat down next to him, lowering his boxers and revealing his dick once more.

“I can do this…” Vicky whispered, taking a few deep breaths before lowering herself before taking his cock in her mouth.

“Gah!” Damien shouted as he felt an electric shock.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Vicky yelped. “I-I swear, I didn’t know that would happen!”

“N-No…! That…” Damien had no idea how to describe the shock to his dick… other than he liked it. “Ah… do that again.”

“What? Are you… sure?”

“Go right ahead,” Damien chuckled with a wink as Vicky hesitantly lowered her mouth back onto him. “Oh fuck…!” Damien growled as he petted her. “Yeah, that’s it…”

Vicky just kept at it, his cock in her mouth, perfectly molded to make sure she didn’t cramp her jaw as she kept sucking, pleasing him. Every now and then she felt a surge of electricity dance from her tongue to his shaft… was he really enjoying this? She felt him grip onto her hair as she kept going.

“Fuck, babe…! You’re so good…!”

Was… was she? Well… no harm in trying to push herself here, right? Maybe licking it with her tongue? What about his sack? Anything she can do with that? No, not with her mouth, but… Vicky then took her hand and gently massaged them. This caught her boyfriend off guard. At least he _slightly_ anticipated her potentially shocking him.

Damien’s legs were practically twitching with the residual shocks. Every little jolt and tingle put a strained groan through his teeth, but he loved every second of it. It took only a few more minutes before Damien reached his next climax. Vicky just remained still as his load filled her mouth. It tasted… spicy. Not surprising since he’s a demon from Hell. She then sat up and began coughing. Her mouth was on fire.

“Oh, shit! You alright?!”

“Y-Yeah! I’m alright…! I just need some water!”

Damien didn’t even waste time dressing himself again as he hurried to the guest room’s bathroom. Thankfully, in that time, Vicky was able to catch her breath. That was quite the experience…!

“Vicky, babe!” Damien shouted as he entered, splashing some water down her lips, confusing her.

“Hmm?!”

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Damien sighed. “Got a little carried away.”

“N-No! I’m good!” Vicky croaked. “I… wow!”

“I guess we both kinda surprised each other,” Damien said, Vicky nodding in response. “But holy shit that felt good!” Once again, Vicky just nodded as she finished getting herself dressed.

“Just to be clear, you didn’t give me an STD, right?” Now it was Damien’s turn to blush furiously.

“Hey, that’s kinda harsh, huh?” Damien laughed. “I’m clean!”

“How do I know?”

“I mean, I know I slept around with other women and men, but I’m clean! I’m reckless, but I check myself.”

“Okay… good,” Vicky sighed. “So… you had a good time at least?”

“We counting the sex ornot?”

“Damien…”

“Hell yeah I had a great time,” Damien answered, kissing her again. “You?”

“Yeah. I did too… thank you,” Vicky responded as she kissed him back. The two made out for a while and sat in silence afterwards, in each other’s embrace.

“… We should probably get dressed… eventually.”


	16. Birthday Celebration (CW: Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last two chapters, this has an explicit sex scene in it, so if you're not comfortable enough with reading it, then go ahead and skip to Chapter 17.

High school went on as normal for our lovely couple. Them sitting together at lunch, attending classes together, and having dates. But it’s safe to say that the pair has become more sexually active as the February turned into March, and March to April. Speaking of…

“Heya, boos!” Polly grinned, hunkering down at their lunch table with a bottle of vodka.

“Hey, Polly,” Vicky greeted.

“So~! Where’s the birthday boy?”

Just Damien’s luck to be born on April 1st… April Fools Day.

“I didn’t know it was your birthday today…”

“You never asked.”

“Shame… never got you anything,” Vicky complained with a pout. “And no, sex is not a present.”

“Well why do they call it a birthday suit then?” Polly asked, snickering as she let them know she was still there. “I know I’ll be showing mine off to Brian when his birthday rolls around…!”

“You know, Doll, Polly ain’t wrong…” Damien snickered.

“Hey, Polly, aren’t you and Scott supposed to be working on your annual school-wide prank for the end of today?” Vicky asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Oh, no need to worry about that.” Polly sinisterly chuckled. “Let’s just say they won’t be calling it, ‘Monday,’ for much longer.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Damien asked.

Polly refused to elaborate. She just bounced her eyebrows in that mischevious, “I’m gonna fuck things up,” manner before phasing out.

“So… happy birthday then, babe!” Vicky said before hugging him. “Honestly, if I’d known, I would’ve gotten you something.”

“Hey, not to worry,” Damien reassured, hugging her back.

“So… am I allowed to ask for your age?”

“I think… 21?”

“You’re… you’ve just turned twenty-one _today_ and you drink on a regular basis?!”

“Hello. Juvenile delinquent demon. Ring any bells?” Damien asked, ruffling her hair.

“At least you’re not being an outright bully anymore…”

“What can I say? Pounding nerds doesn’t give me the satisfaction it used to. Now the only nerd I’m pounding is you.”

“Damien, you’re such a pig…” Vicky groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, you like it, right?”

“… Shush…”

Damien just chuckled as he kept his arm around her shoulders. “My place. Tonight. Just bring your beautiful, sexy self.”

“You really just want sex for your birthday, do you?”

“I’m a simple man,” he smiled. “Dating an absolute goddess…!”

“Aren’t you overselling me just a tad?”

“Not one bit,” Damien answered, pulling Vicky in for an intense make-out session. Little did they know, they attracted the attention of one short, feisty rogue.

School let out early that day due to Polly and Scott’s prank. All of the water had been laced with all sorts of drugs, including LSD. Just about everybody was tripping by 1 o’clock, so Principal Giant Spider decided to send everyone home. Perfect for two lovebirds to leave school early. Vicky quickly let her mom know that she was gonna spend the rest of her day with Damien. As long as Vicky was back by eleven, Dr. Schmidt would allow it.

The pair was currently making out on the bed, just in their underwear. Vicky had to admit, she found herself becoming more of a nymphomaniac with each passing day since Valentines Day. Not Polly levels of nymphomania, but close. Someone’s sexual appetite must’ve been rubbing off onto her…!

“You know, babe, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to try…” Vicky whispered.

“What’s that?”

“Well… I’ve been doing some research…”

“What a nerd…”

“And I was thinking we can try… BDSM?”

If Damien was drinking anything at the moment, he would’ve done a major spit take. His tail almost became stiff as a board as he registered what she told him. “Huh… never pinned you for being that kinky…”

“B-Bear in mind! This is just an experiment… to see if I actually am that kinky,” Vicky stuttered.

“Sure it is…”

“Also, I’ve read that it can be used as a coping mechanism for trauma, depression, or anxiety…”

“Huh… never thought of it that way,” Damien muttered, grabbing Vicky’s wrists. “So, just to be sure, you _really_ wanna do this?”

“Yeah… I trust you.”

Damien managed to crack a genuine smile… “So… do we even have any of the… stuff?” he asked.

“I noticed you had a spare roll of duct tape and some ropes last time I was here… Monster Scout stuff?”

“I got a couple of knot-tying badges…” Damien informed with a smirk. “Perhaps I can show off my work?” he suggested, climbing on top of her.

“You are such a neanderthal…” Vicky snarled before he kissed her again.

“Oh, I’ll show you what this caveman can do,” he chuckled. He started by grabbing one of the strands of rope, gently holding Vicky’s hands over her head. “Safeword is ‘stitches.’”

“Of course it is…” Vicky mused as he began to bind her hands. “Whoa… this is tight…!” she observed as she tries to slip at least one of her hands free. No such luck.

“That’s the point, hun.” Damien answered, pulling her in for another kiss. “Now, for the fun to begin…”

 _CRASH!_ Damien’s window shattered as a leather clad figure barreled through the glass, spooking the couple.

“PREPARE TO DIE, MONSTER!”

“WHAT THE HELL, SLAYER?! I’M KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!”

“Aaravi, what are you doing here?!”

“Don’t try to fool me!” the Slayer barked, pointing her shortsword at Damien. “Your days of hunting the innocent are over!”

“Aww…! She thinks you’re still innocent…!” the demon chuckled.

“Damien…!”

“H-hey!” the Slayer shouted, losing her patience. “I SAID UNHAND HER!”

“Actually, you said, ‘Prepare to die,’ and, ‘Your days of hunting the innocent are over.’ You said nothing about—”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Don’t patronize me!”

Damien just sighed. “Look, if you wanted to be invited into a threesome, you could’ve just asked.”

Both girls just widened their eyes at that suggestion, but, at least the Slayer was too busy being flabbergasted to kill him.

“I…! Eh…!” the Slayer stammered. “Sh-shut up!” she yelled as she jumped back out the window from which she came.

“Uhh… that happened…”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Damien muttered. “She’s been pulling this shit on me and Liam for ages, _especially_ after we broke up.”

“Even to the point of breaking and entering?”

“To the point of her interrupting our… nevermind.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Liam and I were just… hanging out.”

“You can say you dated and slept together. I don’t mind one bit.”

Damien just kept quiet about that, a huge blush on his face. “I mean she _did_ accept our offer in joining…”

“So you actually had a threesome with Aaravi?”

“I mean we didn’t expect her to say yes, but—”

“Did you expect her to say, ‘yes,’ this time, too?”

“Not… really?”

Vicky just sighed. “Well, she certainly killed the mood.”

“Yeah.” Damien grumbled, gently untying Vicky’s wrists.

“No no… keep that on. I’m sure we can bring it back up again.”

“… You kinky bitch,” Damien growled, pinning her down again. His lips pressed back against her own, giving her rear an audible _SLAP!_ as he did so. The aroused noise she made in response only further confirmed his suspicions, and further turned him on. “Just so you know, I ain’t giving it to you until you beg, Doll…!”

“You fucking tease…!”

“H-Hey! You swore! HA! You actually fucking swore!”

“Shut up!”

“Such a dirty mouth you have there… One of these days I might have to tape it shut…!”

“Baby steps, Damien. Let’s just start with my hands and you manhandling me. Deal?”

“That’s the plan,” Damien chuckled as he went right back to kissing her, fingering her roughly all the while, pinning her bound hands down with his other hand. Vicky just moaned and whined with his tongue in her mouth, squirming in his hold. It got to the point where her leg began to twitch, almost kicking Damien in the stomach and groin a few times.

“You want it, Doll?”

“Yes…!”

“You gotta beg for it. Them’s the rules…!”

“Since when do you follow the rules?”

“But I’m _making_ the rules, and you gotta follow,” Damien corrected, smirk wide across his face.

“Didn’t you say that would’ve been the worst part of being the King of Hell one day?”

“That’s politics. This is pleasure. Big difference, Doll.”

“Fuck you…!”

“That doesn’t count, Babe,” Damien corrected again as he fingered her harder. “But you want me that bad, huh?”

Vicky knew when she was beat, so she nodded. “Yes…!”

“Then I wanna hear it from you…!” Damien reminded as his fingers went deeper, hitting his girlfriend’s G-Spot. Yeah, Damien’s such an expert of sex with women that he’s able to find his partner’s G-Spot in an instant.

“Ahh! Damien, please fuck me!”

Music to his ears. In a rush, he yanked her panties down and his hot cock in. “Oh…! Fuck you’re tight!” He still kept Vicky’s hands pinned above her head as he did so, leaving his girlfriend happily helpless beneath him. Her legs, meanwhile, kept kicking, twitching with each thrust he made.

“Harder…!”

“You sure?”

“YES!” Vicky answered, biting her lower lip as he continued screwing her on his bed. All of a sudden, he stopped. This demonic birthday boy was getting another idea.

“On your stomach, Doll. Ass in the air.”

“On my… what?”

“You heard what I said.”

“Yes, Sir…” Vicky chuckled as she repositioned herself.

“Sir, huh? I’m liking the sound of that…” Damien snickered as he, pinning her bound hands to the bed, began fucking her from behind, earning a shriek from his girlfriend. “You like that?”

“Fuck yes…!” she answered, squealing as she soon felt his tail tickling her clit.

“Such a dirty girl…!” Damien whispered, still pounding her.

“Do I need to be punished, Sir?” Vicky asked, a smirk forming on her own face.

“Maybe you do…!” Damien answered, giving her ass a squeeze. “Now how shall I do it…?”

“How should I know, Sir?” Vicky asked, earning her another _SLAP!_ on her ass. “AHH!”

“That was a rhetorical question, Doll…” Damien answered, still screwing her. Each couple of thrusts would earn her another spank.

“Oh yes…!”

“There we go…! Doesn’t it feel good to let me have some room to… corrupt you a little?” Damien asked, leaning over her shoulder. “Kinda makes up for the good you put in me… I put bad in you,” he whispered.

“Fuck you…!”

“Come on, Blue… be honest now,” Damien ordered, slapping her ass again. “You’re enjoying being my sweet girl, right?”

“What happens if I say I do?” Vicky asked, smirking right back at him. Damien just flipped her over again so they’re facing each other.

“Then we schedule a day where I can do this kind of stuff to you. We can keep doing our usual more romantic love making…” Damien began, gripping her breasts. “But then on one day of the week, I can fuck you wild. Deal?”

“Deal…!” Vicky answered as he kissed her once more, allowing her to rest. “Damien, I love you…!”

“I love you too, Babe…!” Damien then went back to going hard into her, being mindful of her now slightly more violet rear as to not make it sore. But now his main focus was to get them both off. He held her hands still as Vicky screamed, overwhelmed with her orgasm. As she screamed, Damien gave a few more thrusts, unleashing his own load inside of her. “Best… birthday… ever…!”

“You’re welcome, Sir…” Vicky giggled as Damien finally undid the rope. Both sighed in relief and relaxed in each other’s arms.

“So… how’s Saturday sound? For the days when I’m, ‘Sir?’”

“Damien…!”

“Come on, you’re not against the idea, are you?” Damien asked, tickling her.

“Shush…!” Vicky muttered as she nuzzled up to him. They remained like this until it was roughly ten, upon which it was time for Damien to, begrudgingly, take her home. It was a good thing Vicky came in wearing her grey jeans, how else was she supposed to hide her glowing violet ass?

A sweet, innocent kiss as he dropped her off was the cherry on top of their incredibly kinky night. He just smirked to himself, knowing that, even for a little while, he had corrupted his Type-A girlfriend into a sex-crazed maniac. And he was perfectly okay if only he knew that.


	17. Caring For Each Other While Sick/Hurt

It was about a week or so since that night. Honestly, all that sex, on top of her medication, has done wonders for her stress levels. They’re at an all-time low!

… Too bad that had to be ruined with a case of nausea. She was only attending school today because Mrs. the Loch Ness Monster doesn’t believe in make-up exams. What subject did she teach? Eh… Vicky couldn’t care less.

… Which couldn’t be further from the truth for Damien. Last time Vicky was in the bathroom… he’d rather not relive that moment. So like last time, he ditched class just to check up on her. He didn’t see her, but he heard her in one of the stalls.

“Hey, uhh… Vicky… you feeling alright?” he asked. Thankfully, she’s not literally beating herself up over anything. She just happened to feel under the weather is all… and here he thought she learned not to push herself to extremes like this.

“I’m fine!” she answered from behind the stall, right before opening the door. “By the way, do you have any mouthwash?”

“The fuck would I have that on me?”

“Because if you wanna kiss me, then you’re gonna have barf mouth.”

“… You know, when I said I wanted you to have more of a dirty mouth, I didn’t mean it like that. Anyway, if you’re this sick, why are you even here?”

“Mrs. the Loch Ness’ penultimate exam is today. And I’m not missing it and risking a zero!”

“Vicky…” Damien groaned, facepalming.

“What?”

“D-didn’t we go over this?”

“What? I’m not committing self-harm! Look!” Vicky shouted, showing him her arm, still stitched up as usual, though her bruises looked like they were healing; none looked fresh.

“That’s not the point,” he groaned. “The point is you’re sick, and you’re here anyway over some dumb exam. We’re seniors! It’s April! We don’t need to take them anymore!”

“Well I apologize if I still care about my grades and I don’t want to get another F on my record!” she shouted, coughing afterwards.

Damien, in response, held her hands, looking her in the eye. “Babe, look, I’m just making sure you’re not wearing yourself thin…” he told her. “You need to go to the Nurse’s office.”

“But I’ll miss the exam!”

“If that bitch flunks you, I’m gonna tell her to suck my dick so she lets you take it when you’re well.”

“That’s my job…”

Damien couldn’t help but laugh at that, but he had to help her along to the Nurse’s office anyway. “You know I love you right?”

“Love you too…” Vicky groaned.

Later, Vicky was sitting in the Nurse’s office for the second time this year. Thankfully, she was allowed to have lunch there. And Damien got to spend some more time with her as well during this time, so that’s a bonus. The Hobgoblin just rolled her eyes as she let the couple be… knowing full well why Vicky would suddenly have an upset stomach.

“Okay… so the nurse didn’t think there was anything super bad which is good,” Damien acknowledged as he rubbed his chin. Vicky just giggled a bit. “What?”

“It’s sweet you’re worried, Damien. But it’s only a bellyache,” she sighed. “You could be right, though, and it’s because of stress. I’ll ask the nurse for some medicine when she gets back, okay?”

“Well… I don’t have to like it,” he muttered, his hand unconsciously drifting towards her stomach.

“You know, it’s nice to see this endearing side of you,” she complimented.

“Well, you _are_ responsible for this…”

“What was that?”

“I mean…! Uhh… I’m doing better. Because I love you,” Damien answered, kissing her again, hand still on her stomach. “Uhh… sorry if I’ve gotten a little too close… Just wanted to make sure you’re okay before I help ya to class.”

“Thanks, but I should be fine. I think my stomach’s feeling better now anyway.” Vicky then went up to the Nurse’s desk, collecting the medication prescribed to her and putting it in her bag. And with that, both left the office.

Thankfully, the rest of the day went off without a hitch and Vicky was able to take that exam no problem. Up until she got home, it was rather uneventful. However, when she went to take her medicine—actual medicine and not heroin—she noticed… something else.

That… that can’t be right. She was undead. _That_ happening to her just wasn’t possible… wasn’t it? She grabbed that medicine bag and took it into the bathroom with her. It wouldn’t hurt to check, right? So… ten minutes of waiting, ten minutes of nerves racking up and doubt creeping in. Ten minutes after all of that, she got her results…

_… Shit!_


	18. Talking About the Future

Vicky was _dreading_ this date; not that she wanted to avoid Damien, but she didn’t feel like she could tell him, well, the news. While she was grateful he eased her suffering during yesterday’s case of morning sickness, she dreaded to tell him why exactly she had that.

It was a good thing it was a private date-at-home at Damien’s apartment; that way nobody else had to hear what exactly was happening. Damien had grown to be perceptive of Vicky’s silence. Something was wrong, he knew it. This silence was making him uneasy… especially after Vicky’s sick episode yesterday.

“Vicky… you wanna talk?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“You’re too quiet. Is something bothering you?”

“N-No… everything’s fine…” Vicky answered. Damien was not convinced.

“Vicky. Talk to me,” Damien said. “The last time you pretended everything was fine, I found you with your hands shredded with glass.” Vicky kept quiet. “Is it because graduation’s coming up?”

“Hmm?”

“I… saw the Honor Roll announcement in the hallway. Congrats on being valedictorian,” he congratulated, holding her. “You nervous speech writing or something like that?”

“No, it’s not that,” she answered.

“Uhh… Prom is in a few weeks! Is it that? Aren’t you on the Prom Committee?”

“No. Dropped it back in February.”

“College? Like, any more letters from…”

“Actually… it has to do with… _us_ ,” Vicky finally answered. Oh no, was she gonna break up with him?! “Damien… I honestly don’t know how this is possible, but… I’m pregnant.”

… That was certainly unexpected! When?! Why?! HOW?!

_“DAMIEN ANTHONY LAVEY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”_

“Not really in the mood to be nagged by you right now!”

“You… You think I’m a nag?” Vicky asked, close to crying.

“What?! No! Nononononononono! Not you! Just… GAAAAAHHHH! This damn stupid voice in my head!”

Vicky just seemed a little more confused, rather than hurt, but still hurt.

“… _Pregnant?_ ” he asked, having cooled his jets. Vicky just nodded. “As in you… and I… are having a…”

“Again, I don’t know how this happened. I’m an electrified corpse! I shouldn’t be pregnant!”

“Well, my dads are two dudes and they were both able to conceive me…”

“Damien, you’re not helping!” Vicky shouted.

“So… you’re absolutely sure?” Damien asked. Vicky just nodded. “This isn’t some late April Fools shit?” Vicky shook her head. “You ran a test and everything?”

“Yes! It was positive!”

“Like… _positive_ , positive?” Damien asked. “Are you sure it wasn’t busted or anything?”

“Damien…” Vicky began. She couldn’t bring herself to finish her words, but the look in her eyes spoke for itself. Damien hesitated for a moment before his hand went to her stomach… somehow, a life was forming in there…! Damien wasn’t sure whether to be touched or worried.

“What are we gonna do?” Damien quietly asked himself.

“What are we supposed to do?” Vicky quietly asked herself. Neither of them seemed to have an answer at the moment.

“Do you think…?” Damien began. Vicky looked at him intently… she knew there were only so many options… options that the two of them would have to agree on. And whatever Damien was going to suggest, she had to prepare for. She had to know what he wanted to do.

“Do you think that… we can be good parents…?”

“I mean… I know you’d be a great mom, at least,” Damien complimented, holding her in his arms. “Not that sure about myself, to be honest.”

There was another long pause… the two sat in awkward silence, just mulling around in their own thoughts. Damien felt Vicky gently grasp his hand, and when he looked over to her, he saw the softest, most sincere smile he had ever seen.

“You’ll be great, too,” she said.

“I would?”

“You _will_.”

Damien’s and Vicky’s hands gently made their way back to her stomach.

“So… this _is_ mine, right?”

“DAMIEN!” Vicky shouted as she tore herself from her boyfriend’s embrace.

“I-I’m sorry!” Damien yelled. “I-I shouldn’t have asked that! I’m just… trying to make sense of all this. Like… what does this mean for us?”

“I don’t know… I mean, one of us has to work while the other stays behind to raise the baby…” Vicky pondered. “And what about school? I can’t do both… can I?”

“Actually… yeah,” Damien answered. “Look, I’m the fucking Prince of the Eighth Circle of Hell. I can support the two of you while you keep going to school.”

“Wait… really?”

“Yeah. I mean, my family’s loaded, so… ah, crap. What are my dads gonna say when they hear this?!”

“What’s my mom gonna say?!”

“Ugh… we’re in deep shit… but I’m not letting you go through this alone,” Damien promised, squeezing Vicky tightly in his arms. His tail even wrapped itself around her wrist again. “You… you mean too much to me for that.”

“… Thank you.”

The two just sat there in silence until Vicky dozed off, leaving Damien to his thoughts…

_“Damien… fatherhood… you seriously wanna take this on?”_

“You wanna make something of it?”

_“No… I just never thought you’d be so… responsible…”_

“Well… It’s not like I have a choice, now. I _have_ to be responsible.”

_“For Vicky?”_

“Duh… And you know what? I’m gonna be the best fucking dad for this baby! You hear that?!”

_“… I have never been more proud of you than I am now. Good on you, LaVey.”_

And, for a long while… Damien’s head was quiet. He had some work to do…


	19. Prom Night!

Vicky had finished the final alterations to her dress. It had only been three weeks since she discovered she was pregnant, but she figured she allow her dress to keep the appearance of her slim self. The only people who knew outside of her and Damien were their parents. To say they reacted well was a complete lie. It was a miracle Vicky and Damien were allowed to even stay together, let alone go to prom.

Now for the bigger challenge: keeping it a secret from all of their closest friends.

The couple sat in silence as Damien drove the pair to prom in a chariot driven by Cerberus. The tension was thick between them for the past fortnight and a half… they still loved each other, for sure, but…

“Nervous?”

“No…! I’m not nervous! I somehow got my girlfriend pregnant and we’re about to enter prom, but I’m not nervous!”

“You’re not worried someone will find out, are you?”

“Pssh, no! Nobody’s gonna find out!” Damien answered. “I-It’s only been a couple of weeks, nobody will notice.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to tell people eventually… kinda like how we had to tell people we’re together eventually.”

Damien didn’t answer right away… but his silence spoke for him. Vicky then exited the chariot, her boyfriend following in suit. Right away, she saw Brian outside, almost as if he was waiting for her.

“Hey, Vicky. Glad you could make it!” Brian waved, before his smile dropped after looking at Damien. “LaVey.”

“Yu.”

Brian leaned in close to Vicky. “He’s been good to you, right?” he whispered.

“Yes…!” Vicky answered. “Anyway, shall we get inside?”

The zombie only nodded, and made his way back into the gym with his friends beside him. Oddly enough, nobody joined Brian’s side. Nobody was waiting for him to return…

“Brian… where’s your date?” Vicky quietly asked.

“Hmm?”

“Didn’t you and Polly…?”

“Nah. We didn’t work out.”

“Oh… I-I’m sorry to hear that…”

“Nah… it’s cool… glad to see you and Damien are still going strong.”

“Thanks…!”

“Really. I mean it,” Brian added. “He might be an ass, but I’m glad that you’re happy,” Brian congratulated with a smile as she and Damien sat down. “Want me to get you guys anything?”

“Just some non-spiked punch for me,” Vicky requested. “I’m sure my boyfriend would like some punch _extra_ spiked?”

“You know me so well,” Damien chuckled. “No seriously, make sure her punch ain’t spiked?”

“I’m not a waiter, you know. I’m only doing this because Vicky’s my friend…” Brian grumbled as he went to get fruit punch.

“You’re not supposed to have drugs or alcohol while—”

“I’m not.”

“Okay. Just making sure… you think you can dance?”

“I… I don’t see why not,” Vicky answered, standing up. Damien took her by the hand and nearly dragged her to the dance floor, to a nice spot so they don’t bump into so many people. The music was pumping as monsters were showing off their dance skills. However, Vicky kept her moves restricted.

“Come on, you can do better than that!”

“Oh?” Vicky asked as Damien took her hand and began dancing wildly with her. “WHOA!”

“I know you got stitches babe—and they make ya look hot—doesn’t mean you have to dance like a quilt.”

“Hey!” Vicky yelled with as much ignition as she can, given she’s keeping from laughing. Thankfully, their dancing wasn’t too much so that Vicky would lose a limb or over exhaust herself. Even if she did, Damien sure wasn’t gonna let her fall. Unfortunately, their fun didn’t last too long, as Vicky’s legs got too tired to keep going. By the time they say back down, Brian was back, as were Oz and Vera.

“Hey, guys!” Vicky greeted, waving them over. Oz waved back while Vera, chuckling, gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Come sit with us!”

“Uhh… actually, Vera… can we talk?” Damien asked, confusing all of them greatly. Vera just rolled her eyes and walked over to him. “In private.”

“Oh… alright then. Oz, try not to have too much fun while I’m gone?”

“Vera, he’s your boyfriend, not your pet.”

“Actually…” Oz began, chuckling nervously. Vicky just sat him down next to her as their partners walked off.

“What?” Vera asked as soon as she and Damien were outside.

“Look, V… I kinda need your help with something,” Damien said. Vera just raised an eyebrow as her snakes all tilted their heads. “Look… things are actually getting kinda… _serious_ with Vicky. I had some thoughts on what to do, since I think it can work long-term, ya know?” Vera’s only response was to laugh.

“You? Long-term? She’s like, what? Your sixth relationship in four years?” Damien then glared at her right in the eyes. Surprisingly, he is able to do this without turning to stone.

“Look, I’m serious V. I know I got… problems with that, but I’m trying to at least be somewhat better with it. Don’t think I’m going soft though, or else your hair is gonna be made into a belt,” he threatened.

“You _have_ gone soft,” Vera corrected.

Damien’s glare only hardened, hand going in his coat pocket. “Okay… you wanna know how serious I am? Well, had to get a big lecture from both of my Pops the other day… but I got this.” And with that, he took out a small, blue, velvet box. Vera nearly dropped her glass as her eyes widened. Needless to say, she was intrigued.

“Shit, you are serious.”

“Yeah…”

“… You knocked her up, didn’t you?”

Damien blushed and nearly dropped the ring box. “Vera, what the fuck?!”

“I’m honestly shocked that she _did_ get pregnant, but that’s the only reason you _would_ get serious, now wouldn’t it?”

“Gee, thanks for the high opinion…” Damien groaned, voice rife with sarcasm… and disappointment. Not so much in Vera, but more in himself. Vera took another sip of her punch and leaned against the wall.

“Seriously, though… are you alright?”

“I’m just… what’s the word?”

“Introspective?”

“Nah… reflecting.”

“That’s… kinda the same thing, but go off, I guess.”

“I mean… I’m gonna be a dad, so that’s kinda stressful.”

Vera gave a soft smile, linking her arm with his. “Glad to see you’re not trying to run away from this. I… I never would’ve thought you’d step up to be a father, but… bravo.”

“What the fuck gave you that idea?”

“Weren’t you the one bemoaning about being the King of Hell one day? How you can’t resist the authority when you are the authority?”

“That’s just a me thing. I’m gonna resist authority on my level… I just don’t wanna drag my girlfriend into my shit.”

“Even if you think she’ll make for a badass queen?”

“Well… yeah, won’t argue with that,” Damien chuckled. “But the girl’s got her own ambitions outside of me and the kid. I mean, I’m still gonna have fun when I can, but… that’s not fair to either of them, you know?”

“Heh… look at you: actually maturing and acting like an adult.”

“Shut up!” Damien laughed as he playfully punched Vera in the shoulder. “Though for real… thanks.”

“For…?”

“For the talk. And possibly being the Best Woman at my wedding.”

“Let’s not rush ahead, Romeo…” Vera snickered.

“Hey, it got me a great gal. Why not milk it to see how far it can get me?”

“It got you to the point of fatherhood and you two haven’t even been together for five months yet,” Vera informed. Before Damien can argue, Vera placed a finger on his lips. “Now come on, our dates are probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

Meanwhile, Vicky had practically gorged herself on food, almost she hadn’t eaten in months. Brian, Oz, and Amira, having joined them earlier, just… watched, dumbfounded.

“I take it you’re hungry?”

“Uhh… yeah,” Vicky answered, half a leg of mutton in her mouth.

“Slow down, Blue…!” Amira chuckled. “You know you’re starting to get a little bloated, right?”

“HEY!” Vicky shouted, offended, hands going down to cover her stomach.

“Hey, as long as she’s taking care of herself, she’s good… you _are_ still taking care of yourself, right?” Brian asked. Yes, all three have been made aware of her seeking therapy.

“Brian, you know I am!”

“Geez, I’m just checking. No need to get defensive.”

“Am I getting defensive? Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” Oz shrieked, hugging her. “We’re just checking on you, that’s all.”

“Is everything okay?” Amira asked.

“Oh, everything’s fine… just peachy,” Vicky answered. At that moment, Vera and Damien returned, sitting next to their respective dates.

“Hey, noobs. How are things?”

“Uhh… good?”

“Relax, Yellow Boy. I’m not gonna do anything.”

“His name is, ‘Oz,’” Amira sternly corrected.

“At least he didn’t call Oz a twerp…” Vicky muttered.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Principal Giant Spider announced on the microphone on stage. “If I could have your attention, it’s time to announce this year’s Prom Royalty.”

A hushed crowd gathered by the front stage. The whole student body was brimming with anticipation, all but Vicky. If anything, she just felt like keeping a low profile tonight… she didn’t want anyone catching wind of… her current predicament.

“Our Prom Queen tonight has been a real star the last semester. I say all of _her_ votes are most definitely earned and not bought,” Principal Giant Spider began. Vera just rolled her eyes. Miranda bought the voters out, apparently? “Your Prom Queen, Miss Vera Oberlin!”

_…What?_

The gorgon simply ascended to the stage, smug as always, as she accepted the sash and crown from PGS. However, she was genuinely surprised by this outcome. To be fair, she was planning on doing a blood ritual to secure her win, but her focus was on her assassination monopoly that she almost forgot about it… almost.

“And now for this year’s Prom King.”

“H-hey.” Oz said. “Good for Vera to win Prom Queen…!”

“Yeah, good for he—” Vicky stopped short, seeing Oz frantically rubbing his hands with a towel. Was that… blood? “Oz, what did you do?”

“Huh? Oh, don’t worry. It’s not _my_ blood,” he muttered. “I just did a quick little… _thing_ … to help Vera win. Blood thing.”

“Just now?!”

“Eh… before we joined you and Damien at our table.”

“OZ!” Principal Giant Spider shouted from the stage. The fear monster froze while everyone else fell silent. Oh boy, was he in trouble now…! Was he? Wait… confetti wasn’t used to call someone out for something they did wrong. Did that mean…?! It did!

Raucous applause trailed Oz as he made his way up to the stage. If his mouth was visible he’d probably be showing the biggest smile. With that, he joined his date onstage, tears in his eyes.

“Well… this was certainly unexpected,” Vera pointed out. “It’s nice to see my accomplice getting the praise he deserves.”

Vicky watched the two from the back, before turning to Damien. “Awww! They’re so sweet!”

“I mean, it’s a _little_ sappy…” Damien began. “But the blood is a nice touch.”

“Blood?”

Damien simply gestured back at the stage… specifically, towards Vera. Nothing _seemed_ out of the ordinary. Just her, beside Oz, wearing her sleek black dress with red streaks at the bottom… oh.

“Isn’t that… cheating?” Vicky asked.

“Just… just let them enjoy their little dance.” Damien answered. “You know, I’m actually kinda happy for Yellow there.”

… It wasn’t Oz’s name, but it was a start. Vicky just let him place his arm around her, holding her close.

Damien just groaned to himself. His hand clutched the little velvet box in his pocket. He was ready, _itching_ , to ask tonight but… no. Another time. Let Yellow and Vera have their moment… He wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole to steal his friend’s thunder. She earned it. _He_ earned it… Damien can wait, for now.


	20. Graduation/Proposal

The rest of the school year was rather… uneventful. No other grand-scale shenanigans happened, sure, but there were some minor incidents of tomfoolery throughout the year. But then came the second-biggest event of all of high school: graduation! One big, “good riddance,” to the school everyone, student and faculty alike, have developed a love-hate relationship with. And everyone will be in attendance to watch the seniors graduate, and I do mean _everyone_.

It was a good thing the graduation gowns weren’t form fitting. It made Vicky hiding her pregnancy so much easier, even as she was starting to show… She wasn’t yet, but you never know with a demon baby. Besides, the entire school didn’t need to know. Her family knows, his family knows, it’s enough for now. People do need to know _eventually_ , but now wasn’t exactly the best time to reveal her pregnancy.

Vicky was just going over her flashcards one last time, containing her speech. It was your typical, inspirational, valedictorian speech that you probably heard somewhere before in the last year. That didn’t make her any less nervous than she already was, but still, she was nervous. The fact that she had a baby growing inside her didn’t help matters much.

No matter… she had a speech to deliver to her classmates and their families. After this, she didn’t have to see a majority of them again until the Ten-Year Reunion. She’d still make an effort to see her friends, no matter how their lives would go after this moment.

Damien, meanwhile, just _barely_ got his grades up enough to graduate on time. And that was only because this year he actually gave a damn… with everything. He gave a damn about his grades, he gave a damn about this relationship, he… well, it’s safe to say that he’s gotten better at the boyfriend game. Sixth time’s the charm, I guess?

Damien had been thinking, which was dangerous enough. But he’d been thinking _a lot_ , which was even more dangerous. Sure, he didn’t wanna leave his rebellious nature behind, not in its entirety anyway. He’d still commit arson and his temper will still get the better of him from time to time.

However he wanted to do right by Vicky. She was generously patient with him, got him to look past his narrow view points at times and even got him to make some honest steps. He may not let go of his full bad boy image and impulses, but he’d at least learned how to better control it.

But now… now was the time for him to step up. Literally, now’s the time. He got up from his seat and began walking towards her… while she was in the middle of her valedictorian speech. He didn’t care that he caught the attention of everyone in the audience, he had an announcement to make.

“Damien, what are you doing?” she asked, dropping all of her flashcards on the floor behind the podium.

“I got something to say and it’s fucking important,” Damien announced as he took her hand. He was nervous as all Nine Circles of Hell, but he sure wasn’t showing it. Principal Giant Spider groaned and rolled his many eyes.

“But we’re in the middle of graduation…!”

“I know! But…” Damien began, focusing on her. “Look babe, we went through ups and downs. Been through a lot, put _you_ through a lot of shit. And I wanna make things right. So… I got an important question for ya…” And with that, Damien stepped back, getting down on one knee, causing everyone around them to gasp. “Wanna make this a long term thing with this fuck-up?” he asked, taking out the blue velvet ring box.

“Damien…!”

“I mean… making sure you got support is needed, and I’d be an asshole if I didn’t stay with my girl or kiiiiiii…” It was then that Damien realized that they had an audience of hundreds—fellow graduates, teachers, parents, et cetera—focused on them… and he just let it slip out that he had impregnated, or in his terms, “knocked up,” the valedictorian. Shaking it off, feeling more like an impulsive fuck-up, he faced her again. “So… marry me?”

Vicky was just… shocked, pardon the pun. They hadn’t even been together for six months yet, and he was already proposing?! In… in such a public setting, no less! Sure, he just let slip that they were expecting, but… he’s actually being serious! But here, in front of everyone? It was sweet for certain, but the timing was the most surprising aspect.

“Damien… you are such an idiot.”

Damien actually cringed faintly at this as Scott gave a yell of, “He’s trying his best!” before Vera covered his mouth. He was about to walk away when Vicky just gave a big smile and took his hand.

“… Yes!”

Damien smiled wide at that as many cheered for the young couple. The cheers only grew louder after he slid the ring on her finger and passionately kissed her. Liam watched in the crowd with his fellow graduates, giving a faint chuckle at this.

“Well then, that's one way to make things interesting,” Liam mumbled. Zoe just squeezed him tightly, squealing in his ear. Clearly, she was happy for them. Vera just chuckled to herself, giving a small clap. After Prom, she knew Damien had to man up sooner or later. Bravo.

Unfortunately, Principal Giant Spider escorted the newly engaged couple offstage before they can be swarmed. They were still in the middle of Graduation for Lucifer’s sake! After the ceremony, however, Vicky and Damien were free to be overwhelmed.

“You gotta give the full details, you two!” Polly exclaimed in excitement. Scott nods eagerly while Vicky exchanged a look with Damien for a moment.

“On what?” Vicky asked.

“When the big day comes, of course,” Polly chuckled.

“We… haven't thought that far…” Damien admitted sheepishly as Vera just gave a soft sigh at this.

“You'll need the best wedding planner!” Miranda piped up. “I’ll have all my serfs make sure your wedding will be the best!”

“Miranda, easy!” Vicky shouted. “I’m… I’m pregnant, remember?”

Scott just pulled Vicky into a tight hug. Damien, however, gently pried his arms off of her.

“Sorry! I’m just happy she didn’t say no!” the werewolf cheered. Damien chuckles as Calculester just shrugs.

“I still find it quite illogical. How was Damien able to impregnate an animated corpse?”

“Demon magic, don’t question it,” Damien answered.

Vicky just turned over to her three best friends. Brian was looking over at the other two. “We gonna have a talk with Damien?” Both of his other friends nodded at this as Vicky ran up to them, hugging them.

“I’m engaged…!”

“Hey, congrats, Blue!” Amira said with a smile. Oz just nodded as all four turn to Damien, currently in a hug by his own swarm of friends.

“I knew you were gonna be the first of us to get hitched.”

“No you didn’t, Amira. We never even had this discussion before…” Oz pointed out.

“Oh… shut up.”

“Guys, can we save this until after I’m married?” Vicky asked.

“Not to mention… uhh…” Brian muttered. “How?”

“Demon magic, don’t question it,” Vicky answered.

“Right… anyway, we’re happy for you,” Brian said, giving Vicky a gentle hug.

“We’ll… we’ll give Damien that talk another day, though Vicky’s a big girl. She can handle herself.”

“Amira, I’m right here,” Vicky stated before all four came together in a group hug. “Besides, don’t forget that I’m not the only one who should be celebrating tonight. We’re high school graduates!” she squealed.

“Careful, babe. You’re pregnant, remember?” Damien said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend… no, _fiancée_ , in surprise.

“You’re gonna treat her right, right?” Brian asked.

“Chill your jets, Green…” Damien groaned.

“HEY! GRADUATION PARTY AT MY PLACE!” Polly shouted over everyone. The promise of booze and getting school the hell over with definitely drew the others with her, but a few stayed behind for Vicky.

“You guys go ahead. We’ll catch up,” Vicky said as Brian, Amira, and Oz headed off, leaving the couple alone. “So… marriage, huh?”

“I know, I know,” Damien said, hugging her. “It’s crazy… Still can’t believe you said yes.”

“Why?”

“Ah, come on, do I really have to explain?” he sheepishly asked. “I’m just some spicy jackass… you could’ve said no.”

“But I didn’t,” Vicky pointed out.

“But you didn’t…” Damien said at the same time.

“Frankly… I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Vicky confessed, squeezing him back.

“Don’t think the kid can either,” Damien chuckled. The couple then joined the rest of their fellow graduates, off to party until dawn!


	21. Moving in Together

“I can’t believe you’re getting married…” Dr. Schmidt muttered as Vicky packed up her room. “I can’t believe you’re… leaving.”

“Let’s face it, Mom… this place isn’t really fit for a baby.”

“I _still_ can’t believe you’re pregnant. Like, you should know better!”

“I’m technically undead. Do you really blame me for thinking I couldn’t get pregnant?” Vicky asked as she leaned on one of the boxes. Shelley meowed as she jumped on said box.

“Still… do you think you’re ready for this? I waited until I was well out of high school to dig you up and reanimate you.”

“Mom, I’m gonna be twenty-four next month,” Vicky reminded her. “I know it’s early, but life happens. And I fully trust Damien to help me see this through.”

Dr. Schmidt just kept quiet as she observed her daughter’s room. The only things that weren’t in a box were the pieces of her furniture. Since Vicky was an only child, it came as no surprise that the nest was soon to be… emptier.

“Mom, I’m gonna be fine. I’ll be sure to visit whenever I can. And besides, I’m gonna be in the heart of town,” Vicky reassured. “Mom…?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes… and no,” Dr. Schmidt answered. “I just can’t believe my little girl is growing up so quickly…”

Vicky just hugged her mother tightly. “I’ll be okay. Besides, I’m a living taser, so if he does anything…” she began before chuckling. Dr. Schmidt couldn’t help but chuckle as well… at least she knew her daughter could fend for herself.

Elsewhere, Damien was in his car. Reflecting on the conversation with his own with his dads over a month ago, one involving the dreaded, “r-word.” No, not _that_ one. Even we wouldn’t stoop that low.

_“We shouldn’t have to tell you how serious this is, Damien.”_

_“I know…”_

_“Take it from us: fatherhood and marriage are very big responsibilities.”_

_“Lemme guess, you two were ready when the time came?” Damien asked. His two dads just looked at each other._

_“Actually… no. You were quite the surprise to us,” Lucien answered. “You weren’t planned, but we made the best of it.”_

_“Even when we did try to prepare for you, you were, well, early.”_

_“Then you should totally understand my circumstances,” Damien said. “Vicky and I… we’re gonna make the best of this, too… which is why I’m gonna propose to her. I need to be serious about all of this. I’m not just gonna leave her with the baby.”_

_“Who are you and what have you done with our son?” Stan asked._

_“Heh… he grew up,” Damien answered, giving his dads a hug._

Damien smiled to himself as he thought back. He was just so damn lucky she said yes. He was scared, sure, but he was gonna take responsibility by the mother fucking balls! And boy, did he have a surprise for his fiancée once she moved in. But first, he had to pull into a familiar driveway, parking in front of a familiar house, currently with some unfamiliar boxes sitting in front of it.

And there she was, holding her cat in her arms. Darn. He didn’t prepare for accepting a cat. Oh well, another punch he’s gonna have to roll with.

“Hey, honey!” Vicky called as soon as she saw him.

“I’m still not used to you calling me that,” Damien laughed as he stepped out. “Hey there, you little demon.”

“Shelley’s not a demon…” Vicky muttered as Shelley pressed her forehead against Damien’s arm. “Looks like she finally likes you.”

Damien’s stoic expression loosened into a smile. “I guess she’s not _that_ bad…” he sighed. His gaze then turned to Dr. Schmidt in the doorway. “Eh… what’s up, Doc?”

“Is that any way to greet your future mother-in-law?”

“Sorry. Hey, Ma.”

“Now you’re pushing it.”

“Guys…” Vicky began.

“Sorry, Doll…”

“Yeah… I guess, ‘Ma,’ will do… Makes sense as we’ll be seeing each other more often, now.”

“You guys need help loading the trailer?” Damien asked, gesturing to the trailer behind him, “UBRAWL” poorly written in graffiti on the side.

“That would be nice, thank you, Damien,” Dr. Schmidt thanked. Vicky set Shelley down to help as well, but Damien just picked her up.

“Hey…!”

“Vicky, you’re not lifting a finger, Doll,” Damien said, a stern tone in his voice.

“Fine…” Vicky said, Shelley jumping back in her arms as the other two loaded the boxes inside the trailer. It’s not that he didn’t think she could load the trailer herself. He just didn’t want her noticing the boxes that were already in there…

After all of that, one last hug was shared between mother and daughter.

“Call me when you get there, okay?”

“Yes, Mom. I love you!”

“I love you too, dear…” Dr. Schmidt’s gaze then turned to her future son-in-law. “You do anything to hurt her, just remember you’re marrying a taser.”

“And a damn beautiful one,” Damien snickered in return. After the women parted, Vicky stepped into the passenger seat of his car.

“Sure you don’t want me following you in my car?” Vicky asked, holding Shelley on her lap.

“Nah…”

“You’re right, parking’s probably gonna be a bigger nightmare with two cars anyway…”

Damien was somehow able to keep his mouth shut about the surprise.

“Just get some sleep, Doll. I’ll wake you up when we get there,” Damien said… to an already asleep Vicky. Surprisingly, her cat… _their_ cat was also asleep. Damien just smiled to himself as he kept driving.

The ride took about an hour, but the couple eventually made it home, but it wasn’t the apartment building that Vicky already knew. No, instead he brought her to a suburb, filled with amazing houses pricing almost seven figures… save for one at the cost of a mere five.

“Hey Doll… wake up. We’re home.”

“Hmm…?” Vicky groaned, yawning as she woke herself up. The first thing she sees is a run-down, one story home, looking like it got destroyed by a bomb on the inside. “What’s this?”

“It’s home,” Damien answered, stepping out of the car. “My dads managed to get this for me, provided I, ‘fix it up.’ Only got like **10,000 Money**. Don’t worry, it’s safe… I think.”

Vicky just stepped out as well, Shelley in her arms. The cat just meowed in confusion as all three of them observed the fixer upper.

“You know what?” Vicky began. “You did good. We can make this into a home,” she added with a smile.

Over the summer, Damien and Vicky got to work on demolishing old walls and floors—while wearing protective gear, of course—painting, getting new flooring, appliances, everything. It was a lengthy process, one that took them almost all summer. Sure, they were greeted with a few unpleasant surprises, like termites and such… but it was worth it.

And they even managed to finish in time for Vicky’s birthday.

The couple stood in front of their completed creation, looking like the marriage—no pun intended—of different styles. It was antique, yet contemporary. Macabre, yet chic. It had neutral tones as well as bold colors inside and out. Sure, it was smaller than what Vicky was used to, especially with everything being on just one floor… but it was home. It was where she and Damien were going to start their family together… and where their little one was going to grow up.

“So… what do you think?” Damien asked. Vicky just smiled.

“It’s… home.”

And with that, the pair stepped inside… Damien had another surprise waiting for her.


	22. Leaving Love Notes Around the House

While the pair was in the middle of renovating, July came to a close and August rolled in. That meant it was time to get ready to go back to school. Damien didn’t sign up to go to college, but he knew Vicky sure did. She was off seeing a doctor with her Mom when Damien did the hard work and heavy lifting. Vicky already went ahead and got their address registered with the Post Office, so they were already receiving mail when July came along.

There was one letter addressed to Vicky, and being one to not give a fuck about the law, he opened it… and then sealed it up again. He had to hide it from her… but how?!

Wait. He knew exactly how!

Fast forward to them walking through the finished work, the pair proud of what they were able to accomplish. They were able to take this run-down house and make it into a cozy home… one definitely suited for a family. It was then that Vicky noticed an envelope on the couch with a heart on it.

“What’s this?”

“I… took it upon myself to decorate…” Damien answered as Vicky went to the couch to open the envelope.

“‘Just to be clear, you are marrying me, right?’” Vicky read, giggling. “Of course, honey,” she reminded him as she hugged him. Shelley had already made her way to the kitchen and gotten herself propped onto the kitchen island. She was the first thing they saw once they stepped inside.

“Hey! Get down from there!” Damien ordered. “Only food’s allowed there, and… I’m only willing to eat _some_ pussy.” This earned him a punch in the shoulder from his bride-to-be as Shelley hopped down from the counter, revealing another envelope.

“‘Happy to cook up some new memories with you.’ Aww~!” Vicky squealed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Was planning on baking you a cake, but I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want me to burn our brand new kitchen down.”

“You’d be right,” Vicky answered.

There were still more rooms, and love notes, to look at.

“I know you want me to have a cleaner mouth, but this is close enough,” in the bathroom.

“Not the only dirty laundry I’m okay with showing off,” in the laundry room.

“You’re gonna be a great mom,” in the baby’s nursery.

“Let’s fuck tonight. Fuck, can we even fuck if you’re pregnant?” in their own bedroom. Vicky rolled her eyes at that one.

All that was left was Vicky’s new office/sewing room in the basement. It was definitely a lot bigger than her old bedroom, and even had her sewing machine in a cute station that allowed her to see who was coming down while she was working. And there was two more envelopes on the desk where her laptop sat.

Vicky opened the first one, revealing a birthday card inside. “Aww…!”

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” Damien chuckled as he kissed her. “I have a feeling you’re gonna like that last one the most…” Damien muttered as he turned Vicky’s attention to the other envelope. Unlike the rest, this envelope had another inside. Quickly she opened that one and began to read aloud.

“‘Dear Miss Victoria Marie Schmidt. We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted as an incoming student for the freshman class at Monstropolis’ Academy of Fine and Dramatic Arts as a Fashion Major with a Theater Minor. Congratulations.’” Vicky was speechless.

“And… your orientation package is in the desk as well…” Damien answered. Vicky just hugged him.

“How… when?!”

“A few weeks ago. Wanted it to be a surprise,” Damien answered, chuckling.

“Ahh…! I’m so happy I’m not even mad that you opened my letter of acceptance and kept it from me for a few weeks!” she shouted. When she put it like that, it _does_ sound bad in theory. But in practice, well, look at how happy she is!

“Hey, I told you I was gonna support you. I didn’t just mean moolah-wise,” Damien reminded with a wink. And with that, he picked her up and carried her back upstairs.

“GAH! Damien, put me down! Surely I’m too heavy at this point, right?”

“No fucking way!” Damien answered. “You are not too heavy for me to carry.”

“Aww, honey~! Flattery will get you nowhere…!”

“Uhh… I’m pretty sure it got me here.”

Vicky was dumbfounded with silence. Damien just laughed wholeheartedly as he swung his wife-to-be in his arms.

“H-Hey… you know I love you right?”

“Hehe…! I love you too.”


	23. Meeting up During Lunch Breaks at Work/School

September used to mean the first day of school, a day roughly 95% of the student population dreaded. But not for graduates Vicky and Damien. They no longer had to go through any back to school shopping or awkward, “How was your summer?” reunions.

That might’ve been the case had Vicky opted to go to Monstropolis AFADA’s campus. However, she instead decided to take her college courses online, which was beneficial for all parties involved.

… And that’s not all she’s working on.

She had decided to plan her own wedding, since weddings don’t come cheap. This on top of the renovations of her and Damien’s new home. Thankfully, those are complete, at least. However, those have now been replaced with wedding planning and college schoolwork. Oh, also regular check-ups to see how her and Damien’s baby is doing. Lovely.

Damien knew she needed a break before she would inevitably crash.

“So…?”

“So what?” Vicky asked, looking up from her work to face him. She was only now starting to show that she was pregnant, and even then the bumps is rather small. Four, five months along now?

“So… do you mind taking a break from schoolwork and have lunch?” Damien asked, leaning against the wall.

Vicky just sighed. “If I could, I would, but I gotta meet with Mom in two hours to try to arrange a wedding venue. Not many places will do a wedding on short notice, after all.”

“Vicky…”

“What?”

“I never thought that _I_ would have to be the responsible one, but I don’t like that you’re overworking yourself _again_! Need I remind you: you’re pregnant!”

“We don’t have money left over from renovating this place: we can’t exactly hire a wedding planner!”

“You know what? Fuck it. Let me plan it then. One less thing off your shoulders… Vicky, what are you doing to me?” Damien asked as he sank down to the floor.

“Hmm?”

“A year ago, I wouldn’t be stepping up to take responsibility for… _anything_. You… you’re changing me.”

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Vicky muttered, feeling guilty.

“No, no… I honestly like this change. Sure, I don’t like that it’s happening so quickly, but still…” Damien sighed.

“I get it. You’re worried about me.”

“Fuck, of course I am…”

“Hey, I don’t want you getting overworked either…” Vicky pointed out.

“What do _I_ need to get overworked about? All I have is my cosmetology license to work for. I think I can plan my own wedding,” Damien snickered with a smirk.

“In that case, you need to meet with Mom later,” Vicky reminded him, causing him to groan. “But after that… lunch?” she suggested, causing him to smile.

“Sure thing, Doll,” Damien answered with a smile before kissing her on the forehead. Wedding planning… shouldn’t be too bad, right?

Wrong.

Well… at least Damien understands the mindset of many a bridezilla. The bad news is he might’ve cost him and Vicky the venue she and Dr. Schmidt had in mind. Speaking of…

“Why my daughter agreed to marry you at all is beyond me…” the doctor groaned. “Aside from the obvious…”

“Okay, look. I know things look bad,” Damien began.

“You called the owner a, and I quote, ‘fucking Nazi apologist who should choke on his own nutsack!’ Calling it bad is putting it lightly!”

“Hey, lay off! I’m doing this for Vicky, you know!” Damien retorted. “If I didn’t do anything, she’d be the one pulling her hair out, not me!”

“If you, ‘didn’t do anything,’ you wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with!”

“Hey, I didn’t force her into this! This is what she fucking wanted!”

“Oh sure, she wanted to give up her dreams just so she can be a young mother!”

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” screamed a voice as Damien and Dr. Schmidt turned towards the open door. Turns out Vicky was able to hear them from inside… while they were still in the car. The pair then climbed out, both locking eyes with the young woman.

“Oh… hey, Doll…”

“Hello, Victoria.”

Vicky just took a deep breath letting them inside. “Now then… breathe, and let’s talk like _civilized people_ over lunch. I made grilled chicken. What the fuck happened?!”

“Well, your fiancée called the owner of the hotel a string of slurs, getting us banned for life,” Dr. Schmidt answered as she sat herself at the kitchen table.

“Hey, I was only spouting the truth.”

“Which was…?” Vicky asked, raising an eyebrow as she handed her mother a salad and him a sandwich.

“Not important. Besides… I think I have a better place in mind for a wedding. One not inhabited by fascists,” Damien suggested. “What about an outdoor wedding?”

“Well… I did say I wanted a garden wedding. And that hotel _does_ have a nice garden…” Vicky pointed out as she sat down with her own grilled chicken salad.

“And he screwed that up royally.”

“Mom…!”

“And no, Damien. My daughter isn’t getting married in Hell.”

“Wasn’t gonna suggest that, but go off, I guess,” Damien grumbled. “Your place is very picturesque, right?

“… Damien are you suggesting you have the wedding in my yard?” Dr. Schmidt asked in disbelief.

“I mean, you got that private lake, it’s closed off… why not?”

The trio just remained quiet as they ate. But after awhile, Dr. Schmidt sighed.

“Well that’s one cost we wouldn’t have to worry about.”

“Do you mind, Mom? I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Well… I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Damien, but why not?”

“Uhh… I’m right here, you know!”

“My point is…” Dr. Schmidt interrupted. “I’d be honored to host your wedding. Granted, we’d still need to find an officiant…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll find someone to marry us,” Damien said, chicken-stuffed smirk on his face.

“Quite…” Dr. Schmidt finished as she finished her salad. She then got up to give Damien a pat on the back and Vicky a hug. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Love you too, Mom,” Vicky said with a smile. The couple just watched as the doctor drove away, Damien’s hands on Vicky’s stomach.

“So…? How’d I handle it?”

“You handled it well… not as well as I’d hoped, but well,” Vicky answered. “I think she’s starting to like you.”

“Like me? We _are_ talking about your mom, right?”

Vicky just answered with a playful nudge.

“Thanks for agreeing on a venue together.”

“It’s the least we could do.”

Vicky just hugged her fiancé, glad he and her mother were _finally_ starting to get along.


	24. Photoshoot

The mall. A staple of teenage culture… or young adults in the case of Damien and Vicky. Adulthood was nipping at their heels like a hungry wolf. And with the wedding coming up and the baby being due soon… Perhaps they just wanted a chance to be normal again.

Vicky let out a loud gasp, tugging Damien’s jacket. “Damien! Look!”

“What?! What?!”

The demon saw where she was pointing… an old snapshot booth…

“That thing? It’s always been there,” Damien huffed. “What are you so worked up about?”

“I’ve always wanted to try one! I’ve never gotten the chance before.” Vicky answered. “Pleeeeeease?”

Damien just looked down at the patchwork girl hugging him tightly. Those giant, quivering eyes of hers were always his kryptonite. He let out a sigh. “Yeah… that thing looks old. Might as well snap some pics before the mall tears it out.”

“Yes!” Vicky chirped, already dragging him over, both squeezing into the small booth.

“Jeez, this thing is gaudy.” Damien grumbled. “It reeks of the 2000’s.”

“Oh, shush.” Vicky mused, popping some coins into the slot. “I think it’s charming.”

“Besides… weren’t we coming here to see a pro?”

“We can still arrange for an appointment with a photographer. Can’t I just have this?”

She hit him with those damn eyes again. He swore he could feel a part of him melt with every second. “Alright, alright. Just quit with the puppy-dog eyes.”

“Yay!” she cheered, hugging him. “Now, smile!”

A bright flash clicked from the camera, catching Damien off guard.

“Gah! Dammit!”

“Damien, come on! There’s only three left! Get ready!”

“Motherfucker…!” Damien groaned, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the flash. He tried to twist his face into a smile and prepare himself before the next flash. Vicky, meanwhile, was situating herself in his lap, meaning he looked fine in the next photo… and she didn’t.

“Hahaha! What a nerd…!” Damien laughed.

“Which you put a ring on…” Vicky reminded.

“… Fuck…” he groaned as the third snapshot was taken.

“Okay! Just one more to go! Let’s make it a good one!” Vicky giggled.

Damien looked down at her… it still gave him a good feeling whenever she smiled. He couldn’t help but smile back and hold her close…

And that image was captured on the final snapshot.

“Well… what do you think?” Vicky asked as all four of them were printed. “I mean, I know not all of them look good…”

“Well… you’re right. That last one though…” Damien said, looking at that last photo booth picture.

Vicky’s smile was a bright as the real thing. The camera captured the perfect moment, the perfect instant of Vicky’s infectious smile. The smile he fell in love with. Damien’s own likeness wasn’t entirely focused on the camera, but rather caught him in the middle of admiring the girl beside him.

“Well?”

“Yeah… I like it.” Damien admitted. “… You want a photo booth at the wedding?”

“Yes please!” Vicky immediately answered. “I mean… of course we need a professional photographer for the invites and promotional stuff.”

“Hey, leave it to me, Doll,” Damien chuckled, kissing her. She, of course, kissed him back as they made their way to the photographer’s office in the mall. Surely they can pull their wedding together in time… right?


	25. Bachelor/Bachelorette Party

Vicky didn’t want much for her bachelorette party: just a simple gathering together of her bridesmaids at her home. No nightclubs. No strippers. No alcohol.

… means no fun.

“Uuuugh. I’m so _bored_!” Polly wailed. “I’m gonna bore myself back to life just to die of boredom again!”

“I’m sorry… but drinking’s kinda off the table for me,” Vicky sighed.

“Come on,” Zoe sighed. “Just because you’re pregnant, doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy your last night of freedom before your wedding day!”

“Yeah, not enjoying your bachelorette party is like, a _serious_ fuck up,” Polly added. “We need something… like angel dust!”

“Vicky can’t do drugs while she’s pregnant,” Oz, the Gentleman of Honor, reminded.

“Yeah, but _I_ can!” Polly cheered as she grabbed a bag to snort.

“Hey, I’m having fun!” Vicky argued. “I’m here with my friends and we’re relaxing, watching a movie marathon together, doing each other’s hair and make-up.”

“I thought we were having a bachelorette party, not a teenage slumber party,” Amira groaned.

“I’m with Amira on this one,” Miranda agreed. “And I normally love such activities. But where are the handsome servants getting naked and catering to our every whim?”

“Out of the budget,” Vicky answered. “Damien’s been busting his ass trying to get our wedding together, and our house… I hope he’s as relaxed as we are right now.”

“Yay…!” the bridal party groaned.

Meanwhile, Damien was having the time of his life at the club. Drinks were on his Best Woman, and Vera didn’t mind having an actual party tonight. This allowed the groom to be to get drunk off his ass. This was his last night of freedom before he gets tied down with the marriage that he proposed to her…

Yeah, logic doesn’t make sense when you’re drunk.

Still, this was the time to cut loose. He was never not in the mood to get blasted. He had gotten a little liberal with some of Vera’s cash, ordering some of the finest booze he could get his hands on. Already, the bottle was hitting him like a freight train.

“Uhh… Damien? You alright?” Scott asked.

“Friend Damien appears to be drinking to forget that he is getting married tomorrow,” Calculester answered. “My sensors indicate his blood alcohol level is rapidly approaching the legal limit.”

“I… why?” Brian asked.

“He probably wants one last night of being reckless before getting tied down,” Vera answered, sitting next to Liam, who nodded in response. Frankly, both were impressed… they were two of his exes after all.

“I don’t know if this is the most or the least serious I’ve ever seen him,” the vampire muttered. Immediately afterwards, he dodged a bottle, tossed by the groom-to-be.

“Shaddup!” he growled. “You’re already giving me a migraine, ya hipster piece of… ugh.” Damien just pinched the bridge of his nose… Yeah, he overdid it. He grumbled something unintelligible, then got up from his stool. It’s a miracle he still had the coordination to walk…

“Should we go after him?” Brian asked.

Vera hesitated. She just sighed, and got up to follow him. “Figures I’m the responsible one…”

Damien needed to catch his thoughts. His head was pounding, and the club’s deep bass wasn’t doing him any favors. He stepped outside the building for a moment… probably the most amount of quiet he was gonna get for a while.

The demon took a few deep breaths… demons usually had great constitution for this sort of thing, but he still needed a moment. Something else was painfully clear; he couldn’t keep doing this if he was gonna get married. His wife deserved better… His _kid_ deserved better.

“Hey there, handsome.”

Damien paused. He hasn’t heard that voice before. It wasn’t Vera, that’s for sure… he righted himself and turned around… holy shit.

Sleek black hair. Porcelain pale skin. Stunning eyes of violet. An impressive start… he could feel his internal cogs slowly turning as he started to look her over. Soft, pink lips, curled into a playful smile. A huge rack… always a bonus. Her attire, hardly modest. And down past the waist, over a half dozen tentacles. An unexpected monster to be sure… but still pretty hot.

Whatever council of gremlins were running around inside of Damien’s brain must’ve decided she was at least an 8 outta 10… and there’s only one thing to do when there’s a hot lady right in front of you.

“Hey…” he said back, almost involuntarily.

“Those are some nice horns you got…” the stranger cooed. “Nice and big, y’know?”

Now she was getting close… one hand lightly pressed against his chest, he other stroking his intact horn; even one of her tentacles was curling around him.

“Uh… thanks,” Damien said, his mind still whirling like a carnival ride. This was probably gonna awaken something in him if this went on for much longer. Although, now he could see why everyone liked Zoe so much. “But I’m not interested…” he belched.

“Aww… what’s the matter? One little night of fun ain’t gonna hurt.”

“I mean… yeah. But I don’t want to sleep in before my wedding.”

The sea witch let go of him right away. That certainly changed her tune. “O-oh…”

“Yeah… sorry about that,” Damien added, holding up his hand and showing off the shiny new wedding band on his finger.

“Well… your wifey doesn’t need to know…” she teased, gently nudging his hand away. “Aren’t bachelors supposed to go wild?”

“You know, I… I don’t even go around cheating when I’m fucking sober, so you must high as balls to think I’ll do it hammered. I’m not sorry anymore,” Damien growled, flipping her off. “Go find some other chump.”

And with that, the sea witch huffed and slithered away. He just turned back the way he came… Odd, he could’ve sworn he left that door closed. He entered the club again, but was met with another voice.

“Well, Damien, I’m impressed.”

Okay, now _that_ he could tell was Vera. He turned, seeing the gorgon leaning against the wall beside the door.

“Uh… how much of that did you hear?”

“All of it,” she remarked. “I thought I was gonna have to stone you for a minute. But it looks like you’re more responsible than I thought.”

Damien went quiet. He just sunk his hands into his pockets, and kept walking. “She wasn’t my type, anyway,” Damien muttered.

He was so going to miss this. The drinking, the partying, the fooling around. Had this been someone else’s bachelor party, he would’ve chewed out the groom not cutting loose. But this… this was _his_ future. _His_ wife. _His_ child… The old Damien just wouldn’t survive.

He looked at his wedding band… he and Vicky got the marriage certificate signed earlier that day. And tomorrow, he was having his wedding to the one girl he cared enough to be serious for… His mind was made up.

Elsewhere, Vicky was wide awake while her bridal party was asleep in the living room. Honestly, the bachelorette party was rather uneventful, but she assured them that they’ll be plenty of time to party and plenty of alcohol to drink at the wedding reception tomorrow. But with this baby on the way, six months along now… Maybe her last real chance to party was long gone.

She was downstairs in her office, working on her wedding dress. Good thing Damien didn’t insist on buying a dress for her; she can at least surprise him with this. And after a month of sneaking work behind his back, her custom wedding dress was finished. She was overlooking her creation, and couldn’t be prouder wearing this as she walked down the aisle tomorrow.

Suddenly, a knock startled her. Vicky quickly hung her magnum opus back up, tucking it away. She carefully made her way upstairs to the front door, and…

“Damien?”

“Hey, Babe… forgot my house key,” the demon sighed. He pulled her into a gentle hug… mostly because _he_ needed it.

“Are you alright? I-I thought you were downtown.”

“It’s alright… Cal drove us back. I, uh…” Damien trailed off, distracted by Vicky’s soft eyes. “Ah, it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure? You only get one bachelor party, you know.”

“Yeah… I know,” Damien sighed. “But I shouldn’t be leaving you alone while I do something stupid,” he added, resting a hand on her stomach. “I never thought I’d be saying this, but… it’s time I stop being a jackass.”

“What? … What happened?”

“I had a little too much, alright?” Damien answered.

“You just… _drank_ yourself into a moment of clarity?”

“What, you want me to say that a hot octopus girl started hitting on me but I turned her down?”

“That’s… oddly specific,” Vicky mused. “Did that happen?”

“… it might have,” he quietly answered.

Vicky remained quiet. Sure, Damien promised he’d stop with his jackassery many times. However, she knew he was being sincere here. He had stepped up to take responsibility after she told him she was pregnant. He had gotten a house for them and they worked on it together. He worked his ass off putting their wedding together for the past two months. He was getting _married_ to her tomorrow…

“Damien, you don’t have to give up being a jackass for me,” Vicky assured him. “I mean, you can still go drinking and have your fun… just don’t forget about me?”

“Sorry, babe… but I’ve made up my mind.”

“… Then I’m gonna have to make a promise to. I can’t have you doing all of the sacrificing; it’s not fair to you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Damien argued. “You’re not the delinquent here. You’re the responsible one. I need to be more like you, not the other way around.”

“I know… but who’s to say I can’t be more like you?” she asked. “Not in the sense that you’re a delinquent. In the sense that you’re laid back, fun, you go with the flow… I’ll admit, I have a stick up my ass most of the time. And I think it’s time I get that out.

“I promised time and time again that I’d stop overworking myself, let myself relax more, not stress over every little thing that could go wrong… and while I can’t help but regress, I want to do better, and not have you worry so much about me.”

Damien looked down at her, still in his embrace.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Damien sighed. “I’ll make sure you have nothing worth worrying about.”

He stayed in the doorway, keeping Vicky in a hug… he wasn’t ready to let go yet.

Or at least… until Vicky’s bridesmaids started watching.

“NOW it’s a bachelorette party!” Polly cheered as she and Amira dragged Damien inside.

“Guys! I thought you were asleep!” Vicky shouted.

“Nope. We were just bored,” Amira corrected.

“STRIP FOR US, DAME!”

“Now hold up! Only one person gets to see this naked bod in the flesh, and it’s my sexy, nerdy wifey.”

“Daww~!” Vicky squealed as she kissed him.

“Well… There goes our fun.” Zoe groaned.

“Come on. Back to our sleeping bags…” Oz instructed.

One by one, the ladies, and Oz, filtered back to the living room, giving Vicky their best wishes on the way. Vicky closed the front door, and now the two had a moment of silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

“Bed?” Damien asked.

“Yeah…” Vicky sighed. “Come on… we have a busy day ahead of us.”

Carefully, the couple crept past the snoozing bridesmaids to their bedroom for some well deserved sleep. Vicky could only hope he was gonna like the dress she was making for the day. And Damien? Well, all that was on his mind, outside of the hangover he was gonna have to face in the morning, was sleeping with the most wonderful woman he had ever gotten the chance to meet.


	26. Wedding

Damien woke up alone in bed that morning… well, not entirely alone. Shelley was sitting on the pillow next to him, a note in her mouth. She did not look happy, staring at her adoptive father and silently judging him as he slept, and certainly as he was fighting his hangover. Groaning, he took the note in his hand.

“Hey, honey. Leaving early to get our hair and makeup done with the bridal party. I know you’d like to do mine personally, but I’m not having you see me in my dress before the wedding. Want to keep it a surprise. You’re gonna love it! Anyway… I can’t wait to marry you later. See you then. I love you~!”

Damien sighed, smile on his face. He then got up, only to get a phone call from Vera.

“‘Sup?”

“Damien, where are you?”

“Getting ready for my wedding at home. You?”

“We’re on our way to the wedding venue.”

“… without me?”

“No, you dingus. We’re coming to pick you up. Are… are you _just_ waking up right now?! It’s your wedding day!”

“N-No! No, I’ve showered…”

“Ugh! We’ll be there in an hour.”

An hour… that should be enough time to get ready. Right?

… Right. Damien was thankfully able to take a shower, get dressed in his tux, and get his own hair and makeup done by the time his groomsmen arrived. Hey, it’s his wedding! He can look drop-dead gorgeous if he wants to! As soon as he was done, he made his way towards the front door, just as Vera was pulling up in her limo.

“It’s about time you show up, dicknips.”

“Uh-huh…” Vera groaned, wearing a sleek, silver dress. No doubt designed by his bride-to-be. It had a single sleeve on her left arm, leaving her right sleeveless, but she was wearing a flaming rose corsage on her right wrist. “You look handsome, by the way.”

Damien propped up his collar; sure, he also wore the same tuxedo he did for prom, but his tie was actually done, and he had a flaming rose pinned to his lapel. In fact, all of the groomsmen did.

“Heh… thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now get in, loser. You’re getting married.”

Elsewhere, Vicky and her bridesmaids were already getting their own hair and make-up done. Of course, Vicky designed and made all of her bridesmaids’ dresses according to their personal style. But they at least had a common theme: they were silver, and they went down to the ankles.

Polly’s had a slit that showed _much_ of her leg as well as a sweetheart neckline with two inch-wide shoulder straps holding up her, surprisingly, heavy bust. Zoe’s had a similar style, but hers covered her entire chest, save for a peek-a-boo neckline, perfect for the eye on her chest. Miranda had an off-shoulder silver gown that, unsurprisingly, had a mermaid style fit. And Amira, who didn’t even like dresses, decided to suck it up this once for one of her closest friends since middle school, going for a strapless gown that actually stopped at her knees, but the back still continued to her ankles. All had a flaming rose corsage around their right wrist. Oz wasn’t dressed in silver, but he still had silver trimming on his black tux, so it at least fit with the bridal party. Like the groomsmen, he also had a flaming rose on his lapel.

Now all that was left was the bride… and she was trying her damndest to keep calm.

“I’m getting married today… I’m actually getting married today…!” Vicky muttered as she paced her former bedroom, only wearing a bathrobe and her wedding veil. Oz just sat down on the bed as she did so.

“Vicky… are you alright?” he asked. Immediately, she stopped pacing and sighed.

“Yes… and no,” she answered. “On the one hand, I’m getting married today. On the other, this is going by _way_ too fast… Oz, what if I’m making a mistake?”

“You’re not,” he assured, massaging her shoulders. “As… as skeptical as I am of Damien, I know how much he loves you. And, as far as I know, you love him back. Sure, the speed of your relationship is going much faster than you’ve planned, but I’ve seen relationships last no matter how fast, or slow, they reach certain milestones. And if I know you, you’re going to press forward no matter what happens… like always.”

Vicky just kept silent as Oz adjusted her veil, her own hands going around her stomach… Yeah. This was for her baby. _Their_ baby. Hell, even if there was no baby, she’d still see herself marrying him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. “Come on!” Amira yelled. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet, Blue!” Amira then opened it, seeing the pair sitting on Vicky’s bed. “You’re still not dressed yet? I’M WEARING A DRESS FOR YOU and you’re still not in yours?!”

“Sorry… was panicking for a moment, there,” Vicky apologized.

“Wedding jitters, eh? I’d give you sage advice, but… you’re literally the first of us to get hitched,” Amira reminded her. “But I will say this… he steps out of line, you know to tase his ass, right?” she asked, getting Vicky to laugh a little. “There we go…! Now, Oz, leave her alone. She has to get dressed,” Amira said, dragging the Gentleman of Honor out of the bedroom, leaving Vicky alone…

An hour later, the grooms party finally arrived. The ceremonial area by the lake was all ready, accented perfectly by the color-changing leaves of autumn. Damien decided on a small-ish wedding: family, friends, the occasional dweeb he bullied, et cetera. Hell, some of the teachers even arrived, likely Dr Schmidt’s invites. Even the officiant was Damien’s old coach, something he and Dr, Schmidt agreed on. Hell, she helped him get ordained just so he could do this for them, as well as his other students.

Damien took notice of his dads in the front row on the groom’s side… well, one of them. The other was busy setting up the camera to stream the wedding for those in the extended family unable to make it to the wedding, and taking professional pictures. Lucien insisted on doing photography for the wedding… and that’s when Damien learned that he had a passion for it, much like Damien had a passion for cosmetology. But… that’s a story for another time.

He took his place at the altar as the guests filled the seats. Sure, he was nervous as fuck. But he wasn’t gonna become a runaway groom. Besides, he busted his ass putting this wedding together: from the venue, to the food, to the music… the only thing he had zero say in was the dress. He had a feeling Vicky took care of that herself.

Soon, the String Quartet, a local metal band, began performing the bridal procession. One by one, each pair walked down the aisle: Zoe and Liam, Polly and Calculester, Miranda and Scott, Amira, and Brian, and finally Oz and Vera. Each pair split as they approached the altar. The wedding didn’t need a flower girl: nature decorated the silk walkway with fresh autumn leaves. Finally, everyone stood… it was the bride’s turn to walk down the aisle.

Vicky and her mother emerged from the back porch, and all Damien could focus on was his beautiful bride. Her dress was a pure white with vintage silver accents. The sleeves and bodice, with sweetheart neckline, were made of lace, decorated with diamonds. Diamonds even decorated the train of the dress. They didn’t clutter, no, but were evenly spaced out throughout each section their appeared. In her hands was a bouquet of flaming roses. And covering her face, a pure white veil held by a silver tiara. But still, her electric blue eyes shone through.

And to think he thought she could be never more beautiful than she did every other day before. White suits her, he decided. Makes the blue of her body stand out more.

Before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him, having kissed her mother, who walked her down the aisle, on the cheek before the scientist sat down, holding the bouquet. Soon enough, Coach officially began the ceremony. The Weretiger cleared his throat as he looked down at two of his former students.

“Huh… Well, folks, I’ve never actually done this sort of thing before. But that’s no reason to say I can’t try!” the aging weretiger announced, earning a laugh from the attendees. “We are gathered here on this lovely autumn day to join these kids… Wait, can’t call them kids anymore. We are joining these two fabulous monsters in holy matrimony… I think.” Cue more laughter. “I understand that you two have written your own wedding vows. And I’ll leave you to it to read them.

Vicky sighed, squeezing Damien’s hands in hers, and began to recite her vows, likely memorized by heart. “Damien… this has been one crazy year. A year ago, I wouldn’t have imagined even dating you… let alone marrying you,” she began. “But if I had to do this past year all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing… Okay, I would’ve made sure I wasn’t able to get pregnant, but other than that… not a thing. As your wife, I promise to let myself relax a little more, while loving you and our child together a lot more. I promise to keep on supporting you and your endeavors, and… I’ll make sure that you are happy.” Vicky wiped away a few tears as she wrapped up her vows, but she managed to do so without getting choked up.

Now… it was Damien’s turn to recite his vows… likely improvised on the spot. “I’ve done a lot of dumb things,” Damien admitted. “But for once in my life, I’m certain I’m doing something right. Vicky, I love you. I love you to Hell and back, and even a little more. I’m ready… ready to start a new life with you. I’m ready to start a family with you. And I wouldn’t dare ask for anyone other than you. I already made my promise last night: stop being a jackass. And yeah, support you and the baby and shit. But you bet I’m gonna keep giving you all the love I’ve got and then some.”

Coach himself was getting all teary-eyed. Yes, this was enough to make a grown-man cry, even this grown man. Still, he regained a straight face and proceeded to continue with the ceremony. Both already had their wedding bands, so that was taken care of.

“Alrighty then. Do… do you take each other to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?” Coach asked, getting all choked up.

“I do!” both said at the same time.

“Eh… Then, by the power vested in me, and EvenYouCanOfficiateWeddings.com, I now pronounce you man and wife!”

The couple didn’t need to wait for him to give them permission to share their first kiss as newlyweds. They just did, Damien wrapping his arms around her as she held tightly. And everyone in attendance cheered.

Immediately, Cocktail Hour started back on the back porch as the ceremony area was quickly converted to the reception area, which meant that tables were added and the chairs were situated around them. The band played as the sun set, including Damien and Vicky’s song for their first dance. I’ll spare you the details of their parents’ speeches. We’ve had enough sappy speeches as it. But yes, they also induced tears from the speakers.

Food was great, and drug-free, upsetting _some_ of the attendees. But hey, there was plenty of alcohol. Speaking of food, the cake wheeled itself out of the kitchen after about an hour of partying and eating. Miranda’s sister, along with two serfs, escorted it out. It was a towering red velvet cake, paired with a sky blue icing. It took the combined efforts of Brian and Cal to keep Scott from just digging in with his bare hands. Of course, the first slice was for the newlyweds. Vicky was able to feed him a slice no problem. Damien… made her face a mess. It took all of his reserve to not start a food fight.

Vicky’s bridesmaids _finally_ got to drink and party to their heart’s content, and all were drunk by the time Vicky tossed the bouquet at them. Surprisingly, it fell into Oz’s hands… Well fuck, he was on the spot now. All he did was sneak a glance over at Vera… who just had a devious smile on her lips.

She soon joined the groomsmen for the tossing of the garter… which she caught no problem, never unlocking her gaze with her boyfriend. And yes, _she_ placed the garter around _his_ leg with _her_ teeth. Oz just might’ve blushed the most that night… more so than the bride herself.

Soon, the moon was high in the sky and the party began to die down. But before everyone left, Vera had an announcement to make.

“Before you all go… Damien, I assume there was no room for a honeymoon in the budget?” she asked. Damien’s face froze. _Fuck!_ He forgot to plan for a honeymoon! “Wipe that face off, Damien. I… I got you covered. Out of the kindness of my own heart,” Vera began, almost straining to say that last bit. Oz shot Vicky a subtle wink.

“I, and most of our guests tonight, arranged for you two to enjoy an ocean cruise. You’ll be heading to the Maldives in a few days and we’ll see you in a few weeks where you won’t return to find your house robbed,” Vera joked… but still showing a strange sense of warmth for the couple.

“You better fucking not break in and rob me, Vera!” Damien threatened, laughing. After a few more minutes, Damien and Vicky entered Vera’s limousine as the driver driven them home.

“So…?”

“What?”

“We’re married~!” Vicky squealed, hugging him.

“Yeah… we are,” Damien answered with a smile. “It’s really happening, huh?”

“It is…” Vicky sighed. “What do you think Vera has in store for us?”

“Ah, forget Vera,” Damien chuckled. “I think what you mean is: what do _we_ have in store for us.”

Vicky just chuckled, keeping her arms around Damien the whole ride home.


	27. Romantic Back Massage/Honeymoon

Jet lag was the fucking worst. But hey, it was worth it: they had just crossed the Atlantic Ocean and landed at Incheon International Airport in South Korea for their honeymoon cruise. Despite the fact that Vera claimed this cruise was going to be several weeks long, they packed relatively light. To the surprise of neither, there was a pair of chauffeurs waiting for them, one holding a sign reading, “His Royal Highness, Prince Damien LaVey,” the other holding one that read, “Her Royal Highness, Princess Victoria LaVey.”

“Oh yeah… I guess I’m a Princess now,” Vicky muttered as they approached the Slendermen. Both took their bags into the back of the cab and easily helped both of them inside. Hopefully they won’t be following them everywhere. Almost unwillingly, the newlyweds quickly fell asleep due to the cursed jetlag.

The pair were later woken up when their cab arrived at the port for the cruise Vera arranged for them. “Your Highnesses,” greeted one chauffeur as he opened the door for them both, his partner retrieving their luggage.

“Well… the honeymoon’s officially begin, huh?” Vicky asked with a chuckle as she nudged her husband awake. He just groaned, almost struggling to come to. “We’ll have plenty of time to rest when we get to our cabin.”

“Alright…” mumbled Damien as the pair stepped out of the cab. Neither had to lift a finger, as their chauffeurs carried their luggage onto the boat.

All attendees stopped and stared; a demon and a patchwork monster married? That’s ignoring those who actually recognized them. Oh yeah… their wedding was livestreamed in Hell; of course they’d recognized the Prince’s new bride.

“Honey… people are staring…” whispered Vicky as they approached the front desk.

“Ugh. It’s times like this I like to forget I’m royalty for once.”

“Right this way, Your Highnesses,” the concierge greeted, showing the pair to their massive honeymoon suite, all the way at the front end of the cruise ship. Dang, it was huge: a living area with a kitchenette, a single master bedroom with an en suite, and a balcony overlooking the Indian Ocean. Damn, Vera really _did_ pull all the stops, didn’t she?

“Huh. Not bad.” Damien muttered. Still, he had time to be impressed later. “Now scram,” he told the staff. He closed the door in front of them, but not before hanging the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob.

“Wasn’t that a little harsh, honey?” Vicky asked. “They’re only doing their job.”

“Yeah, well lemme know where in their job description it says to pester the hell out of us!” Damien growled, sitting down on the couch. As if on cue, he was greeted by the flash of a camera… from the balcony.

The actual fuck?!

There, hanging outside from the goddamn window, was an owl harpy holding a camera.

“H-Hi, Prince Damien! Don’t mind me, I’m just grabbing a few candid shots! Just act like I’m not here! By the way, congratulations on getting married!”

Another blinding flash, and Vicky promptly shut the curtains.

“Let’s just keep those closed… as well as any other curtains or blinds,” she suggested as she made her way to do so. Damien just groaned. He _knew_ there was a reason he wanted to live a normal life in Monstropolis: fuckers like that asshole. He didn’t need this, especially on his honeymoon!

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders. _Her_ hands.

“Don’t let them get to you… It’s just us, remember?” Vicky reminded him, smiling. “Let’s just _try_ to loosen up a bit.”

Damien let out a sigh. Ever since the wedding, he’s been the talk of all Nine Circles of Hell, and demons have never been big on respecting privacy. Damien himself can be guilty of that, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get miffed when his own privacy gets violated.

But he had to admit: Vicky’s hands felt good on his shoulders.

“Mind if we… took this to the bedroom, Honey?” Vicky asked, whispering in his ear. “Yes, drapes are drawn.”

“Uhh… you sure you’re comfortable enough to start fucking again?” Damien asked.

“Even when you’re a married man, you’re still a pervert. No, I just wanna massage your back. Get your hot head out of the gutter,” Vicky chuckled, kissing his blushing cheek. Damien just held her hand as they withdrew to the bedroom for extra privacy.

Still, Damien was Damien, and the second he closed the door, he whipped off his shirt. As soon as he let himself fall face-first onto the bed, he felt Vicky’s hands knead themselves into his back… And it was then he found out just how much stress he’d been carrying with him.

“Jeez, Damien. You’re so knotted up,” Vicky laughed. “So… other than the people bugging you about the wedding, what’s got you down?”

“I mean outside of that… I guess putting our wedding together. That did a number on me.”

“The wedding was beautiful! You don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Vicky remarked.

“I guess it’s the kid, then,” he mused. “I’ve had a lot of time to deal with being a prince… but bein’ a dad is somethin’ else.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Vicky asked, her hands moving lower on his back.

“I know that I’ll learn on the way, but what if I fuck up and my kid becomes an even bigger fuck-up than me?” Damien asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Vicky asked. “You’ve grown so much since our first date. Frankly, I can’t wait for us to engage in the married life and parenthood. You know why? Because I know you’ll be such a kickass dad.”

Damien took another deep breath as he relaxed his shoulders a little further. “Thanks, babe,” he said. “You’re an angel, you know that?”

Her hands stopped rubbing and kneading. Instead, Vicky wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug from behind. “I’m _your_ angel.” And with that, he pulled her into a kiss, letting her lie down on the bed with him.

“I’m so glad you’re my wife,” Damien moaned, sniffing his wife’s hair.

“I’m so glad you’re my husband,” Vicky replied.

And they just laid there, in each other’s arms. Likely to be disturbed by fans and press, sure, but they can at least enjoy their private time together.


	28. Carrying S/O to Bed When They Fall Asleep on the Couch

Despite the people pressing for interviews and pictures, they were able to otherwise enjoy their cruise. It was a fun three weeks, but now it was time that the couple headed home. The ride home was no hassle, thankfully. Upon returning to Monstropolis, they were treated as just regular citizens. Sure, they were driven home by Vera’s limousine driver, but at least it was a safe ride from the airport to their place.

It was that night that Vicky realized what day it was: one year ago that day was the night of their first date. And here she was now, married to him and seven months pregnant with his baby. Before either of them would know it, they’d be welcoming a new life into the world. She headed downstairs to her office, almost cluttered with wedding gifts: from household items to stuff for the baby to… stuff for the bedroom. She made a mental note to tuck that stuff away until after she had given birth.

Her eyes then fell on one gift, labeled from her mother. Along it came a note: “Hey honey. Decided to take up quilting and make a blanket for the baby… think I went overboard. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Love, Mother.” Vicky opened the box, quite large for a baby’s blanket… and realized her mother wasn’t kidding. As she took it from the box, she found that the blanket was almost ten by ten feet. Smiling, she folded it back up to carry it to her and Damien’s bedroom.

On the way, she noticed her husband passed out on the couch due to exhaustion. Vicky just brought the quilt to the bedroom before coming back for her husband.

“Come on, honey… Off to bed…” she muttered, trying to get him to sit up.

“The fuck… get away from me…” Damien growled in his sleep. Vicky quickly stood back.

“I… what?”

“Don’t you know I’m a married man? I gotta wife at home; I don’t need to be sleeping around with bitches…” Damien snored. Vicky smiled in realization as she helped him up.

“It’s okay. It’s me…” Vicky assured, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m trying to get you to come to bed.”

“Oh… fuck. Sorry, Doll,” Damien sleepily apologized as Vicky helped him to their room. She just let her husband plop forward onto their bed. Damien himself settled, feeling a strange new material underneath him. “The fuck…?”

“Mom made this for us,” Vicky clarified as she joined him under the covers. Damien began to stir as he realized that, indeed, he was lying on top of a very large quilt.

“Heh… glad Doc’s finally warming up to me,” chuckled Damien.

“Uh… sure, let’s go with that,” mumbled Vicky under her breath. She just watched as Damien groggily stripped himself down; Holy Hell, he was still as attractive as ever. Meanwhile, her stomach had grown a lot due to the baby. Since she grew no fat anywhere else, she didn’t even had the pregnant cankles, she just looked like a twig with boobs and a big belly… She felt far from pretty. Add that with her scars, and Vicky thought herself a mess.

“Doll, you alright?” Damien asked, turning towards her.

“I… I’m still pretty, right?” Vicky asked, looking her husband in the eye.

“Of course you are…!” Damien answered, placing an arm around her. “Every fucking part of you is gorgeous. Why? Haters on social media thinking you don’t deserve to marry me? Despite the fact that you’re one of the best things to happen to me?”

“N-No…!” Vicky answered with a blush. “It’s just… we’ve been together for a year and _so much_ has changed…” It took a while for Damien to realize what Vicky was getting on with. He saw her bring her legs to her chest… well, as much as she could with a pregnant belly.

“I know what you’re gonna say, and it’s not true: you’re _not_ fat. You’re… you just _have_ fat; big difference. It’ll go away in two months. But don’t think I think you’re fat and ugly,” said Damien, holding his wife close to him. “Hell, you could have warts, or a third nipple, or _anything_ most people would consider ugly, and you’d still be the prettiest girl I have the honor of marrying.” And with that, he kissed her on the forehead.

“Damien…!” Vicky giggled as he did so.

“And once that baby’s born, I’m gonna show you _just how much_ I love you…!” Damien taunted, massaging her shoulders. “Once you’re up for it, I’d take you right here, caress and massage every single inch of your body, and I’d make passionate love to you,” he whispered in her ear, nibbling on it.

“Damien, stop, that tickles!”

“And if we weren’t already married, I’d ask you to marry me again!”

“And you’d bet your ass I’d say yes!” Vicky replied, kissing him square on the lips. The pair then made out, embracing each other. “Gah! Damien, I love you!”

“I love you too!” Damien replied, burying his face in her hair. Both slid down until they were lying down, their heads against the pillows, still holding each other. The pair fell asleep like this, knowing full well how they felt about each other…


	29. Birth of Kid

A year ago, these two would consider themselves your stereotypically good-girl/bad-boy rivals who might or might not have the hots for each other. Neither would’ve thought back then that they would actually fall in love, get married, and become parents in that year. And, well, the due date was getting closer. It was the beginning of December, just over one year after he and Vicky started dating.

Now for the last couple of weeks, Damien had gathered Amira, Brian, and Oz to do a, “baby drill.”

“Remember, she’ll come in and say, ‘This is it.’ And GO!”

Oz immediately grabbed his phone and pretended to send a group text to all of their friends.. Amira grabbed hers and pretended to call Monstropolis University Hospital that they were driving with a woman in labor. Brian opened the door and rushed to his car, opening the back for Vicky and Damien before shutting it and rushing into the driver’s seat.

“… Seriously?! It took you guys forty seconds to do all that?!”

“Dame… we’re getting fucking tired. Can’t we take a break?” Amira asked.

“Besides. She’s due in January, isn’t she?” Brian reminded. “That’s more than a month away.”

“I know, which means we have a month to prepare for this. One more month until I become a dad and all of you become honorary godparents.”

“That’s… awfully nice of you.” Oz mumbled.

“Now then…” Damien began again, clearing his throat. “This is it. And GO!”

All three of them groaned as they went through the drill _again_. They shaved a couple of seconds off, but Damien still thought that wasn’t impressive enough. Throughout all the chaos, they hadn’t noticed Vicky walk herself into the living room where everyone was, Shelley at her feet.

“Hey guys…” she greeted.

“Hey, honey,” Damien greeted in return, hugging his wife.

“… I think it’s time.”

“Yeah…” he muttered, when he realized… “‘I think it’s time…’ FUCK! I THINK IT’S TIME!”

And with that, chaos ensued. You think with seemingly endless drills, they’d all be prepared, right?

Wrong.

Oz completely forgot that the group text function existed, so he wound up texting everyone stuff that either seemed coherent like, “Vicky broke,” or gibberish that made the recipient believe he was having a stroke. Amira kept dialing the wrong number for the hospital. Brian yanked Vicky’s arm off as he was supposed to be escorting her to his car.

“UGH! FUCK!” Damien screamed as chaos ensued. A year ago, he’d be all for this, but now, his wife was in labor! So why the fuck is she so calm about it?!

“Everybody calm down!” Vicky shouted. Immediately, the chaos came to a halt. “Now, I’m pretty sure I’m having contractions right now, so the best course of action is to go to the hospital right now so I can give birth there. Any objections?”

Complete silence meant no. Damien just grabbed his wife’s spare arm, pulling her towards Brian’s car and gently seating her in the back. Oz and Amira joined him up front.

“Oh fuck, this is actually happening…!” Damien groaned, squeezing Vicky’s hand… only to realize he’s squeezing the hand of her detached arm. “Shit!”

“No, wait! Hold it still! I’m trying to stitch it back on!” Vicky argued.

“HOW IS THIS WOMAN NOT IN PAIN RIGHT NOW?!” Amira shouted.

“I’ll have you know this is _extremely_ painful. I’m just doing a good job covering it up, alright?!”

“Too good a job…” Damien muttered under his breath. “Look, honey, we’ll get you admitted, and I’ll have you squeeze my hand as long as you want.”

“Even to the point where I break every bone in your hand?” Vicky asked.

“ _Especially_ to the point where you break every bone in my hand,” Damien flirted back.

“Aww cute, couple banter. Keep at it as I try to beat traffic,” Brian instructed, aggressively honking his horn in the process… Sure enough, they were stuck in a traffic jam.

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Damien shouted. “Come on, honey!” He then scooped his wife in his arms, leaving Oz, Amira, and Brian alone.

“… I guess we’re stuck here?” Oz asked.

Meanwhile, Damien was not only able to find a traffic-free route to the hospital, but also a ride there… at a precinct.

“Damien, we are NOT stealing a police car!” Vicky protested.

“Yes we fucking are! You’re in labor! This shit is actually important!” he yelled back, getting her inside the passenger seat and buckling her in. “Hold on!” he shouted as he slammed the gas pedal, speeding the car out of the lot and onto the road. Somehow, he was able to figure out how to turn on the siren, but luckily, cars cleared for them.

 _“LAVEY! I know it’s you! Surrender yourself and return this vehicle!”_ an officer yelled over the radio to him, likely the car’s owner.

Damien, annoyed enough already, grabbed the radio and yelled, “Are you kidding me with this shit?! My wife is about to have a baby, and I am NOT letting her sit in traffic while in labor!”

 _“Oh. That’s perfectly understandable. Carry on, then.”_ the officer replied, leaving Damien and Vicky to speed off on their merry way. They were confused… but thankful nonetheless.

“Kinda like our first date, huh?” Vicky asked, clinging to the seat. Clearly, as nervous and nauseous as she was on that day too. Thankfully, there were no cliffs to drive off of this time. No, instead, the ride of the hospital was level.

The first thing Vicky did after they _safely_ pulled over was to throw up into the grass. Immediately after, Damien picked her up in his arms.

“AHH! DAMIEN PUT ME DOWN!”

“Not until I can find you a hospital bed,” Damien argued as he carried her inside. “YO! GOT A WOMAN IN LABOR OVER HERE!” he shouted over the hustle and bustle.

A little under an hour later, the couple were sitting in a delivery room, being observed by one Dr. Stein. She was currently interviewing the couple as Vicky was trying to keep her composure.

“So… first kid, huh?” the wererabbit asked. “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Don’t fucking assume our kid’s gender!” Damien snapped. “Besides, we don’t know anyway.”

“My apologies Mr. LaVey,” she apologized. “Now, Mrs. LaVey, do you feel comfortable giving birth naturally?”

“Hell no,” she immediately answered. “I’m gonna need a C-section.”

Dr. Stein nodded and grabbed for the anesthesia. Sure, she was operating on a corpse, but she didn’t want to assume the young expecting mother could go without. “I’ll let you know when your child is born, then.”

Vicky just turned to her husband. “Gosh… this is it.”

“Oh now you say, ‘this is it…’” he groaned, kissing his wife on the forehead. “I… I guess I’ll see you on the other side?”

“Unless I’m literally moving to Hell with you, I hope not,” she chuckled as she pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. And with that, as much as he loathed to, he took his leave, making his way back to the waiting room while Vicky was being operated on.

Immediately he was greeted with his dads and mother-in-law.

“Damien, my boy!” Stan shouted as he hugged his son. “To think you’re actually giving us a grandchild.”

“I’m most certain that they’ll be a handsome little hellspawn,” Lucien complimented as he also hugged his son.

“ _Please_ don’t refer to my grandchild as a, ‘hellspawn.’” Dr. Schmidt asked as she avoided the group hug.

“Wait a fuck, why aren’t you operating on her in there?”

“As much as I want to and am most certainly qualified to,” she began to answer with a sneer… though not at him for once. “It’s part of the Hippocratic Oath that I’m not to operate on family.”

“… You’re right, that does sound hypocritical.”

Soon enough, Oz, Amira, and Brian _finally_ arrived, having _finally_ beaten traffic.

“Fuck, there’s a cop car outside!” Amira shouted. “Saw it parked as we were pulling in.”

“That was me,” the expectant father confessed.

“Ahh…! That’s our boy!” Lucien cheered.

“Of course…” Dr. Schmidt mumbled.

Soon, the rest of their friends arrived, all catching up with each other since many of them had likely not seen each other, let alone Damien, since the wedding… Hard to believe that was just over two months ago.

“So, is the baby born yet?” Zoe asked, excited.

“Wait… the stork’s bringing your baby here?” Scott asked, confused.

“ _Anyway…_ ” Vera hissed as she made her way to one of her closest friends. “You sure you’re ready to take this on, Damien? Like… you’re not just gonna abandon them, right?” she asked. And if anybody pointed out the vulnerability in her voice, she was gonna have to cut a bitch.

“Of course not! Why the fuck would I do that?” Damien answered, feigning offense. The pair then shared a hug. After a few more hours, the wererabbit doctor entered the waiting room.

“LaVey?” she read from her clipboard. “Come with me, if you don’t mind?” Damien just looked around at the company he held, took a deep breath, and followed her inside, back to the delivery room. She only said one word before she let him inside: “Congratulations.”

Damien slowly peeked into the room, and was immediately struck with awe at the sight. There she was, his beautiful, _amazing_ wife lying in the hospital bed half-asleep… a bundle of new life wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

“H… hey girls,” Damien greeted as he slowly walked over to them.

“Told them not to give me anesthesia but they insisted,” Vicky giggled… and now Damien has an idea what his wife would be like if she was high.

No matter, his attention then turned to his new baby daughter. She was a lovely deep tan, with patches of fair skin throughout her body. She had a full head of deep red hair on her head with one silver streak. Her eyes—one electric blue like her mother, the other fiery gold like her father—were wide open, taking in the world she just entered.

For all intents and purposes, she looked like a normal, _human_ baby, albeit one with vitiligo, an unnatural hair color, and heterochromia. And yet… Damien had fallen in love. Without hesitation, he held her in his arms. Immediately, the baby smiled her toothless smile.

“Isn’t she wonderful?” Vicky asked. Damien could only nod, stunned into silence. “The doctor said she’s completely healthy, even if she was born six weeks earlier than due.”

“Y-Yeah…” Damien chuckled, his voice finally returning to him. “So, what are we calling you, huh?”

“I was thinking Lucy,” Vicky answered. If that’s alright with you.”

“I kinda wanted to go with Bonnie… but that can work as a middle name.”

“So that’s it, then? Lucile Bonnie LaVey?”

“… Yeah,” Damien answered with a smile. “Welcome to the world, Lucy.”

Over time, the couple were allowed visitors: three at a time. Of course, their parents were the first to join them. Sure, they were confused as to how a ragdoll corpse and a demon created a human, but since demon magic was likely involved for the pregnancy to occur to begin with, they didn’t question it further. Not even they could deny their granddaughter’s adorableness.

Next, Vicky’s friends of the Color Squad, or as Vicky and Damien liked to call them: unofficial godparents to the baby. Oz pinched her cheek, and Lucy just chomped down on his finger with her toothless gums… Somehow, that still hurt, as he felt a surge of electricity. Amira booped her nose lightly, only for Lucy to sneeze fire. Brian opted to stay a safe distance from the baby, seeing what she can do.

Following them were Zoe and Liam, the former ogling the baby whole the latter couldn’t help but smile. This vampire has seen so many deaths in his four hundred years of living, but hardly, if ever, any births. It was a nice change of pace.

Scott and Miranda entered next. Scott immediately asked if Lucy could play, but since she was just born, she, and Vicky, had to rest. Miranda soon began talking of political marriages for the baby; she _was_ a Princess of Hell, after all. Damien told her that could wait; Lucy was literally just born a couple of hours ago.

Lastly entered Vera, Cal, and Polly. Calculester still couldn’t comprehend the concept of the, “miracle of life,” much less why it was called such. Polly tried to make the baby float with her ghost powers, but the new parents were highly against that. Vera just looked the baby in her mismatched eyes. Like her father, she didn’t turn to stone upon doing so. Vera was highly impressed.

_“Attention: visiting hours are now over. I repeat: visiting hours are now over.”_

“I guess I’ll see you guys around, huh?” Damien said as Vicky gave off a wave.

“Hey, if you guys ever need anything… you’re one of the few people who knows where to find me,” Vera said… Was she genuinely smiling right now? No matter. She was gone before either could point that out.

“Ahem. That means you too, LaVey,” Dr. Stein told them.

“I’m this kid’s father. I think I have every right to be here for my girls.”

“… I’ll grab a cot for you.” The doctor hopped off, leaving the couple alone.

“I love you…” Vicky mumbled, still under the effects of the anesthesia as Damien handed their daughter back to her.

“I love you too, Doll,” Damien grumbled back as he held her free hand. So… they were parents now. What life had in store for them, that’s up to time to determine. But for now… they can appreciate being together, ready to face the future together.

… Neither could ask for anything more.


End file.
